


Bail Out

by bubblyani



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 75,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: One fateful, drunken night gets you arrested for assault.  However, once you get bailed out by Billionaire Socialite Bruce Wayne,  surprising obstacles get in the way, forcing you to question all your  choices in life, career, and in love.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bruce Wayne/You
Comments: 38
Kudos: 169





	1. The Bruiser

Gotham City, never was it a fanatic of resting, especially when it came to crime. “Anyone out for a coffee run?” 

Thus, it was suffice to say the Law Enforcement of the City was never privileged with the gift of resting either. Even during the wee hours of the morning. Crime was detained, ranging from the highest risk to the mundane. Regardless, they were all crimes. “...Anyone?” Officer John Blake of Gotham Police repeated his inquiry, scanning the other officers in the precinct. Buzzing like bees, all seemed quite occupied in their own matters. “I’ll do it…” Officer Nina Langdon got up from her desk, answering with a smile. The way her pupils dilated, her secret attraction for the other young officer was quite evident. Finally catching a whiff of enthusiasm, John’s eyes glinted with a hint of sincere gratitude. Standing next to him, Langdon began her query at everyone: “How about a new place today?”

The buzz, it continued. No one really seemed to bother with an answer.

“Try Commons Cafe! They have great coffee for an affordable price!”

Suddenly the buzz seemed nonexistent, when everyone’s heads indiscriminately turned upon hearing a voice. A female voice which was unfamiliar, yet professional. And to their surprise, it was traced all the way back to the nearest holding cell.

Taking a gander at their expression, the owner of that voice seemed unaffected. “You’re welcome…” She added coolly, returning her gaze back to the wall before her. Highly amused, Officer Blake chuckled. Deeply curious, Officer Langdon leaned over to Blake. “What is she in for?” She asked in a low voice. “Assault…” John answered, opening the file that rested on his neatly arranged desk. His answer certainly made the red headed officer raise her eyebrows. “Anything serious?” She was certainly inquisitive. He shook his head. “Nah…” he replied, “Just a rough night, I guess” he added, turning back to the woman sitting in the cell.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was never intentional, but you just could not help overhear their discussion. And Officer Blake was right: Last night was indeed a very rough night. 

Trying to catch a wink of sleep in the cell seemed impossible for you. For you were not at comfort. Let there be no misunderstanding, for the environment was not to blame at all. You scoffed to yourself.You were no princess, seeking any luxury. It was just that your damned humbleness got in the way with the most mediocre excuses. Like, your tight skirt riding up every time you made an attempt to lie down, for instance. You did not want to make a scene by showing any unwanted skin.

That’s right. That damned humbleness.

And the throbbing pain in your right hand did not seem to help either.

Yes, your right hand with your knuckles, all bruised and bloody.

Sleep deprived, and slightly wounded, your body was in a state of confusion. You literally felt your eye lids grow heavy, as if your eyelashes held on to weighty dumbbells in the gym, and they kept doing down. Squinting your eyes, you made your most dire attempt to stay awake. You resorted to methods a many. Pinching your own cheeks, slapping them with no shame. All until you were sober once more. You sat there, with your legs bouncing about as you stared at the wall. 

Every other corner in the station seemed to have a dose of color. Even it was dull or depressing. The wall on the other hand, was white, was empty. Thus, it was no surprise that you picked up a brush, and proceeded to paint out the scene over that white wall of your mind.The scene that haunted you on a constant loop, all throughout the night. 

For everything was ever so clear.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(Last night)_ **

With single stroke of your mind brush, the white canvas of the wall altered into the surroundings of a luxurious hotel.

A jazz melody, simple yet effective. It lingered in the piano keys, amplifying its effect on to every living being in the area. The musical sounds infused with the subtle shushes of the small water fountain placed in the midst of the restaurant. Occupants of class and formal attire were of abundance, out to play on a Friday night. 

And in the bar lounge in the corner, there was you, sitting on one of the barstools with your phone pressed against your ear. It was no call, as you listened to a voice message. The manner in which your eyes were closed, in which your temples had tightened, it was evident to any observer that you were listening to what you dreaded.

_“Sorry sweetie!”_ The voice of Allison, your roommate flowed into your ear: _“ I forgot that Mattie was having a Birthday bash for his friend, so I promised to help out with the party blah blah blah...you know the deal…But anyways, I can’t make it for drinks tonight. I’m so so sorry, roomie! Please enjoy yourself! And hey! who knows! Maybe you’ll get to work on ya flirtin’ tonight. Sorry again…Bye!”_ As the message ended, a scoff was all you could let out. “Trust me…” You muttered to yourself, looking at the phone, “Flirtin’s the last thing on my mind tonight”.

With one hand lifted up, you turned your gaze over to the bartender nearby. Your empty cocktail glass appearing so lonely beside you. 

“Whiskey, please” You requested, lips forming a sad smile.Taking the glass away, bartender nodded with a hint of concern. 

You sighed heavily, before taking a sip from your glass. Work had certainly drained you. It drained you like an insect being drained lifeless by a spider. With eyebrows raised, you slightly shook your head at yourself. That was an inaccurate comparison for that may not be an exact fact. Yet, it was how you felt: Drained lifeless. And here you presumed blowing off steam with your roommate would help you cheer up. But truthfully, that was not the case. It was not what you wanted in the end of the day. Drowning one’s exhaustion in a splash dip of alcohol seemed apt. At least, you’ll drop dead on your bed without hesitation. You will sleep faster. And waste the weekend away. 

As the effect of the hard liquor began to spread all over your system, you felt compelled to take off your high ponytail. You were desired by your own conscience to let your natural tresses rest easy on your head. 

“Oh! Save me the High Road Bullshit! You’re just like the _rest_ of them SCUM!”

A voice, quite enraged reached out to your ears from afar. It cut through all the superficial chatter a few feet in between. Given the tone, You involuntary rolled your eyes.

“Someone’s not having the best day, huh?” You said to the bartender. “Yeah…looks like it” the man replied, whilst wiping the table. Sipping the whiskey, you resumed in indulging on the burning sensation you felt on your tongue.

Yet, regardless of your attempt to steer your ears away, the awkwardness could not be avoided. Especially when someone had the decency to have a tantrum on these marbled floors. “Name _one_ good thing Wayne Enterprises have ever done to the people of Gotham.Can anyone name ONE THING? I DON’T THINK SO…”

Now, you had to look up. Why on earth would he say something of the sort? Head unturned yet up, you paid close attention to the voice from the distance. Glancing upon the bartender’s expression, it was certain your face did not look happy at all. What was the other’s reply? You longed to hear it.But it was too soft. “That’s right! It’s nothing but a HEARTLESS company with HEARTLESS people in it” Your eyebrows furrowed, tightly. This person certainly had the nerve. As much as this slowly turned your stomach, you silently convinced yourself it was not your place to interfere, nor to even be affected. “You know what?” The man continued loudly, “It’s a _darn_ shame Joe Chill didn’t finish the job…He should have gotten rid of the _entire_ Wayne family”

A loud thud! erupted from your fists as they landed on the table with such force. So much so, even the bartender clutched on to his wiping cloth with fear. “That’s it…” You muttered through gritted teeth. Gulping down the rest of your whiskey, you decided this was definitely your place to be affected. “Yes! That’s right.” The man began to mock, “Thomas, Martha....and little Bruce Way-” “YOU!” Silence suddenly fell over the entire floor by the power of your voice. Even the piano stopped. Turning from your barstool, You heard yourself bellow: “You Take that BACK!!!”

Fueled with rage, you knew it was definitely your place to interfere.

Sliding off the stool, you quickly spotted him. The middle aged man was quite easy to make out by the fountain, due to his dramatic expression of embarrassment. All eyes were on you as your heels clicked sharply walking over to him in speed. He was the only one you could spot among the two conversing parties, and that was enough for you. Frankly you did not care. Though you were at your fullest rage, weaponized with clenched fists, the man looked at you with mere inferiority.

“Don’t you DARE say things like that!”

You yelled, pointing your index finger at him. The man laughed mockingly, which amplified heavily with all the dense fog of silence.

“Why?” He asked, “What are you gonna do?” He jeered, “Threaten m-OW!”

Gasps exited everyone’s lips in unison. Right when you cut him off with your right fist landing hard on his face. The punch was far from skilled, yet it managed to spill some blood, it was difficult to trace its origin. You felt pain, that was for sure. “You take that back! I mean it” You spat out those words, which were akin to fire. Eyes squinting, the man scrunched up his bloody nose. “Wha-? OWW!!”

This time it was your right knee that made an appearance. Greeting his nose violently with a kick, your knee brought out a popping sound, causing the others to gasp and scream in fear.

“ARGH! MY NOSE!” He cried out with agony. “SECURITY!” The cries of the Floor Manager finally brought you to the realization of the surprising consequences of your pure rage. Lifting your hands up quickly with a sigh, you surrendered yourself as the security staff surrounded you. The bystanders watched you with disbelief. Some with mixed emotions, while others purely had taken a side in this altercation. The Security found it strange when you voluntarily placed the hands behind your back for their convenience. For you were no fool. You were screwed.

“Gentleman! Gentleman! Let’s take it easy on the lady, shall we?”

A voice so smooth and undeniably familiar tickled your ears. Turning back, you gasped. For you finally laid eyes on the other party. The man who was insulted. The man you involuntarily fought for:

Bruce Wayne, in the flesh. With a tall, beautiful blonde woman wrapped around him, he was as powerful as he could be. Besides, the beautiful couple exuded pure regality. And that was when you felt completely underdressed. Why wouldn’t you be? Your silk shirt, tucked in your high waisted skirt paired with a jacket made you look so meager. While the blonde woman gave you a nasty look, Wayne seemed quite concerned in contrast. Embarrassment finally came over you when you were aware of the fact he just witnessed your rage. And how he was witnessing your messy state, which included the literal blood and sweat and disheveled hair. “I’m truly sorry, Mr.Wayne” The manager said, “…but our restaurant doesn’t tolerate violence” You were so tempted to scoff. And you did, out loud. “Wow! wow!” You cried out with irony, turning to the manager in your handcuffs, “So violence is not tolerated, but verbal abuse is?…” you inquired, motioning to the deserving bleeding man, “Unbelievable!”

“Security! Please escort her out!” The manager was certainly not pleased with your behavior nor your tone. “YES! Get that woman out of here!” The rude man cried out, still covering his nose, “I’ll do you one better…I’m…I’m calling the police” he said, taking his phone out from his pocket.

You shook your head with disappointment, still feeling the alcohol linger in you as you were easily pushed out of the premises. Averting your eyes, you were relieved to leave. For you did not want to be in the midst of everyone’s judgment, most certainly his.

You heard the soothing words of the management comfort the customers in muffled tone as your footsteps got closer to the exit.

“What the hell happened, miss?” The big, tall security officer inquired with genuine curiosity. As if he felt guilty of apprehending you, “Why would you get so riled up about Wayne Enterprises anyways ?” Sighing heavily, you looked over to him.

“It’s because I work there...” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(Present)_ **

Completing the imaginary painting for the 20th time, you finally looked down. The right side of your skirt was stained with dried up blood. Your knuckles shared the resemblance, except there were cuts as an addition. And holy hell! The stinging was unbearable. You were no fighter. You just experimented fighting in the wrong place, in the wrong time.

Rubbing the top of your nose bridge with your fingers, you sighed. So many sighs today. “Why…why did I do that?” You muttered to yourself. You were never the troublemaker, nor the violent one, so why now? You hoped your convincing voice message would lead to your roommate getting you out. But the way you were ditched tonight, there was no possibility. It seemed quite apt you were to be left there to rot, to regret your actions.

But never did you think you were actually fighting on behalf of Bruce Wayne himself. What were the chances?

The jingle of keys grew prominently louder, amidst the chatter of policemen and civilians. You looked up to see Officer Blake in front of your cell. “Good News…” He said, “Looks like you’ve been granted bail”

Your eyes widened with disbelief. How was it possible? You were only given one phone call. Standing up in an instant, you held on to the bars with your left hand dramatically. “R-Really?” You babbled, “But who?”

The young officer smiled softly. “Best if you see it for yourself” he said, opening the door, “He is waiting outside” “H-He?” You swore you breathed in literal fear, forgetting to even step out.

As you went through the formalities, you could not help but wonder. Could it be that wretched man you injured, had come to rub his power all over your face? Were you to be eternally grateful to him? Feeling sick to your stomach once again, you took slow steps towards the exit, unwilling to see the light of dawn. “Ahh! Shit…” You cursed under your breath upon the first glance. It was not that wretched man. It was someone even worse. It was Bruce Wayne.

Taking a deep breath, you looked over at Blake. “Officer…” you began, “Do you have a mint by any chance?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nothing would strike you as strange more than the fact you saw Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne standing outside of a Police Station at around 6:30 am. And to bail you out nonetheless. Why? Was it something you should be worried about? You did not know.

For a second, you could not help but stare, especially when he was not aware of your eyes on him. He may have been wearing the same outfit as last night, yet he looked so different. With his tie loosened, hair a tad bit messy and out of sorts, he dipped his hands in his pockets whilst leaning against a black Lamborghini. As much as his sight seemed appealing and lovely on the eyes, it also worried you.

He straightened himself to attention the moment he saw you walk over to him. In the early morning, there was no one else by the pavement to cause a scene. Only the two of you. So finally came the big question: How were you even going to start a conversation with someone like him?

“Firstly,” you began, clearing your throat, “ I have to ask…” He looked at you with curiosity, as you took a deep breath:

“Was your date the Prima Ballerina of the Moscow Ballet?” You asked genuinely.

Bruce chuckled loudly, evident that it was the most unexpected question. But truthfully, it was something that kept you up all night.

He nodded, “Yes”

As much as you were happy to have guessed right, you were even more mortified. You were indeed the villain in the piece. “Oh my goodness,” you exclaimed, “I’m so sorry for ruining your date, Mr.Wayne…”

“Heh…Don’t worry about it” You could not help but realize the gentle nature of his voice. Gentle to the point it could graze over flower petals without causing any harm. But you knew you did not deserve that. Calming down, you averted your gaze down.

“You really didn’t have to do this…”you said, looking around shyly, “Bail me out…I’m sure that awful man-” “Mr.Henderson-” Bruce pointed out. “Right…Mr.Henderson…”you corrected yourself, “…won’t stop with just getting me arrested…” “Actually, he’s planning to press charges” “What?” Your jaw dropped, “Oh for the love of-” Covering your face with your left palm, you sighed hopelessly. “I’m sorry…” you said, looking up, “This is not professional of me at all. I…” you paused, “I just had a rough night” you admitted with honesty. Instead of driving you deeper with guilt, he just stood there with very little expression on his face. As if to let you recover from your own mess.

“Get in…” He said, a few seconds later as he motioned towards his car. Your eyes widened. “Oh…No! It’s fine, Mr.Wayne, I can get a taxi-”“I insist…please!” He said, voice still gentle, “You did punch someone in the name of Wayne Enterprises…” he added with a touch of humor.

Finally giving into a chuckle, you nodded in admittance before getting in.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You may not have known much about cars, but you certainly knew this one was quite the machine all men would die for. Would not be so surprising to find out the magnetic attraction it possesses. A symbol of power, for sure. Following the first silent minute, you already as if you were robbing of his kindness. As much as the company of a handsome gentleman made you happy, a feeling of guilt was strong enough to conquer all. 

“You know…” you began, “…you can just drop me off at the nearest bus station Mr.Wayne, you’re being too kind” You said with concern. “ _That_ won’t be necessary…” Bruce replied, his eyes still on the road as he drove, “Your address is already in the navigator” He said, with his hands on the wheel, motioning to the system screen. You chuckled. Of course, he must have pulled the file on you.

“As someone from HR …I have to say _that_ is a _major_ breach in Employee Privacy” you said, looking ahead whilst attempting to suppress a smile.

“Perks of being the Owner I guess…I suppose you can understand…” Bruce replied, confidence brimming, “And really? You work in HR?” He asked teasingly, “I certainly did not know that…” You laughed instantly. “ _Now_ I know you’re lying” “Well…It’s good to know we have a bruiser in HR-” “Oh no…” You cried out frustratingly, “Stop! I beg of you…As if it’s not embarrassing already to be bailed by the owner of the company…” You said, covering your face, “Ow!” You cried out. You seemed to be so accustomed to him, that you were not even aware of your bruised hand, “No…It’s fine…” you said in an instant the moment Bruce looked at your hand with concern. The way he glanced upon you, his silence compelled you to guiltily take off the tissue paper you had used to hide your knuckles. Opening it up, you bit your lip as it stung in contact with the morning chill. “No, it’s not fine…” Bruce said sternly, “...here” And to your surprise, he somehow managed to magically find a place to quickly stop the car.

Oh! Billionaires.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Surprises did not cease to exist so soon.

You sat there dumbfounded on the passenger seat, as you watched Bruce Wayne medically treat your right hand. His hands were articulate, cleaning out and disinfecting the skin, before smoothly applying a cooling cream over the bruises on each knuckle. He did it with such focus, you were nothing but entranced by the mere sight. And before you knew it, your hand looked like it was alive once again.

“You’re _awfully_ good at this…” You remarked, watching him wrap a small bandage around your knuckles. The pain in your right hand deprived you the chance to identify and secretly indulge his touch. “Why, thank you…” He answered with a teasing smug. “But that _definitely_ arouses suspicion” You had to respond, smirking with mischief. “Well.. _You’re_ awfully observant” He smirked back, as he pulled away. “It’s my job, Mr.Wayne…” You said, watching him put his hands on the wheel,“I’m a Manager in HR. I need to know the staff” you added, leaning back on your seat, “We need to know what they want. What they don’t want, like and dislike”

The car began to growl softly with the start of the engine, and it was on the road once more. With the bandage securely placed, you could move your hand freely again.

“I don’t understand…” Bruce suddenly began, “You seem like a very sensible person…” he continued, “What could possibly drive you to punch a man right in his face?” “I admit…” you began with a deep breath, “It _was_ quite an overreaction…” as the recollection revisited you, “But...I had my reasons…” You spoke with such freedom. “Which are…?” “Mr. Wayne...” you said, as a sudden rush of confidence wore you like a suit, “I’ve been working in Wayne Enterprises for almost 10 years” you looked at him, nodding as his eyes grew wide, “I got my first job here, and I have been working here ever since. I grew up in so many ways thanks to this company. And I know how many people have benefited from it, just like me.”

Tilting your head, your eyes squinted looking forward, “Sure, the management had a bumpy road with Mr. Earle. But…” you paused, with a chuckle, “ I guess I’m too loyal to leave. Besides, with you _finally_ getting ownership, and Mr. Fox being CEO, I’m liking the direction this company is heading…” You said with a smile, “But…loyalty and alcohol… does not go well together, I realized” you admitted, keeping one’s fingers on your chin.

Bruce chuckled. You felt proud to humor him. However, a part of you suddenly wondered if this honesty of yours was going to cause any judgement in him. “ _Please_ know that as a professional, I do not condone my actions…” You stressed out. “But...personally…?” “No regrets whatsoever…” You answered immediately, “That gentleman had it coming…”. Gasping, you covered your mouth, “Wow!…” you giggled, “I’m being too forthcoming now, aren’t I?”

“Looks like it…” With a smirk, Bruce looked at you. For a split second, you could relate this to two old friends, sharing a naughty secret. Who knew that Bruce Wayne was just like any other man you knew, except with a bit of specialty blessed in him.

Yet, still you looked at him pleadingly. “Forgive me…Oh!” You exclaimed, the moment you realized the surroundings suddenly grew familiar. The Lamborghini was already in your neighborhood. Finding a space to his luck, he finally parked. Before unbuckling the seatbelt, you savored the moment. Turning to him, you looked at him for a few seconds. Noticing your stare, his eyebrows were raised:

“Are you by chance, doing your job?” He asked teasingly, looking your way, “Being observant?” Taking a whiff of his cologne was unintentional, yet necessary.

“No…” You answered, shaking your head, “Just…taking one last look at you. Just...imprinting the image in my memory, as you might call it…” you chuckled, moving your hands over your head, “I’m sorry but…It’s very rare for people like me to even meet Bruce Wayne in person.” You added, “And it’s _highly unlikely_ that I will ever see you again”.

Opening his mouth, Bruce produced no sound. And just like that, he quickly closed it. You smiled, lightly bowing your head with respect. Why you did it, you did not know.

“Thank You, Mr.Wayne…” you began, “...for everything” you added, showing your hand.

The very moment you got out of the car, and walked around to reach the pavement, a pang of unhappiness came over you. A sense of chill suddenly pushed the sense of warmth away. You did not know why exactly. 

But you froze, as Bruce Wayne suddenly called out your name with formality. Turning back to face him, you were more than eager: “Yes?” With the window fully open, he put his head out to take another look at you. Possibly a few years older than you, he certainly was handsome with the morning light shining over him, you realized. “Never underestimate the power of probability…” He said. You folded your arms, suppressing a smile. “You’ll have to be more specific” you replied. He smiled back softly. “We _will_ see each other again…” He said, with confidence. Your arms loosened upon hearing it, and that swell of unhappiness, that chill suddenly disappeared into thin air. Leaving enough room for the warmth to creep back in. This time, the warmth was strong enough to glaze your heart.

Still smiling, Bruce gave a small wave. “You take care now” he said, to which you nodded. “I will…Thank You” You said, watching the Lamborghini slowly take off. Your eyes followed it until the sight of it grew small to the size of a pea. Moving your head, you quickly spotted the figure of Allison walking down the street towards you, with a dropped jaw. Relieved to see her without any hangover, you smiled at her. “Was that Bruce Wayne?” Allison asked, pointing at the now non-visible car, “ _THE_ BRUCE WAYNE?” She squealed. “Yep…” “Damn! He looks _good._ ” She said deliciously, only to gasp soon after, “Wait! Did _he_ bail you out?” Her face grew concerned seeing your nod, “Oh sweetie…You know I would have bailed you If I had money…I know you’re probably mad at me right now but-”

Where her rambling apology went, you did not know, and did not care. For you were too deep in your own thoughts. That warmth which glazed your heart. You have only felt it a few times before. Recalling the times, was when you finally realized the unthinkable.

“Fuck!” You breathed. Allison looked at you with shock, “ _Excuse_ me?” “FUCK!” Exclaiming louder, you groaned out with frustration. With your buttocks finally resting on the front steps of your apartment building, you groaned louder. “Shhhhhh!“ Your outright cursing had attracted the attention of a displeased nun, as she passed you by. “I’m sorry...” Your apology to her was muffled, through your hands over your face. The roommate sat next to you with a worried look. She smelled of perfume and cigarettes.

“Sweetie…” she began, "You gotta tell me what’s going on! You’re freakin’ me out!” She said in a low tone, yet her concern was evident.

“I’m not...” you paused, taking your hands away, “I’m not mad at you…” you said calmly, looking forward “...if that’s what you’re worried about…” You added, “It’s just that…” you sighed, “I’m pretty sure I may have to quit my job…”

Eyes widening, Allison clutched her chest dramatically. “WHAT? But WHY?” “Because....” linking your hands together, you exhaled deeply before turning to her: “I think… I like Bruce Wayne...”


	2. Unrequited

**_(Saturday 3 am)_ **

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Alfred Pennyworth rose up from his chair upon seeing Bruce Wayne enter the Penthouse with haste. The sudden need to spend one’s late hours on a riveting novel was certainly coincidental, for tonight the Butler had been awake for two valid reasons, as it seemed.

“I’m a little relieved you didn’t come back home with Ms.Natasha…” Alfred said hoarsely. Loosening his tie, Bruce flashed a soft smile in his direction.

“I take it that you don’t like her, Alfred?”

“Oh! Her talent is admirable” the elderly man replied, watching the younger man rush over to his bedroom, “But her arrogance is simply unforgivable” he continued, increasing the volume of his voice so that his master could still hear. Alfred’s eyes subtly squinted with curiosity when Bruce returned with his laptop.

Sitting on one of the dinning chairs, Wayne made himself comfortable ,before typing up some words in it. “Trouble, Master Wayne?” Alfred inquired. “I need to look up someone…” Bruce answered, whilst accessing the Wayne Enterprises Internal Server. “And who may that be exactly, Sir?” “My knight …” Bruce began, his index finger grazing over ENTER button,“….in shining armor…” Finally pressing it, he managed to open the Personnel File required, “…apparently” Both men spent the next few minutes, studying the profile in complete silence and fascination. The owner of the profile was female, appearing to an employee of Wayne Enterprises. Swiping through every page, Bruce made sure to pay close attention to every little detail. Until finally, he spoke up. “Alfred…” Bruce said, looking over to him, “We’re gonna need some bail money…” Mr.Pennyworth flashed him a small smile in turn. “Of course you do, Sir…” He replied, although there was indeed a hint of sarcasm.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(Monday)_ **

The rhythmic clicks of your stilettos were interrupted by the ring of your cell phone. Monday morning, the beginning of a new week. Thus, more work awaited you, similar to everyone else in the world. Digging inside your oversized handbag, you rummaged through, forcing you to stop in your tracks on the pavement, only a few feet away from Wayne Tower.

Few seconds passed by, yet you still could not find your phone. Although those few seconds seemed adequate, for the chilly morning breeze to caress the back of your neck, and for the cup of mocha to keep your hand warm like an invisible glove, or even for the delicious sandwich inside your bag to tease your nostrils with it’s aroma. Bless the caller’s patience, you thought. When you finally grabbed it from the bottom of the handbag, you smiled, upon seeing the name that appeared on screen. “ ’Morning Ali! What’s up?” You answered, in a cheery tone. With your working schedules being different, Allison would relish the opportunity of sleeping in. Unlike you. _“Hey Sweetie…”_ Allison spoke, her deep voice sounding even deeper in the morning, _“Just FYI, they’re sending someone to fix the Wi-fi today…”_ “Oh Thank God!…” you exclaimed, “Finally I can do some catching up…” you said, backing unto the wall to allow the passerby’s to walk past. To both of your dismay, the Wi-fi connection seemed to have a breakdown during the weekend, causing what could be called as an ‘unexpected detox’ from all forms of social media and internet access. But now, relieved about the good news, you began to walk once again, your rhythmic clicks getting their groove back. _“Um…Sweetie?”_

“Yeah, what’s up?” You asked. Allison grew quiet for a few seconds, which confused you. _“You might wanna…”_ she paused, _“…keep off the web today…”_ she added hesitantly, _“Or… even for a few days…”_ You raised your eyebrows, as you approached the entrance of Wayne Tower. “Why?” You asked, “What do you mean?-Hey Bill !”

Amidst your cheerful greeting, Bill the Doorman grew nothing but speechless as you passed him by. And it surprised you. ‘Babbling Bill’ was what you would tease him with, yet there he was, quiet as a mouse. And he was not the only one. _“Hey! You there?”_ Allison asked, seemingly concerned by your own silence. Gripping on to your phone tightly, you felt discomfort. “Ali, I gotta go…” You said, hanging up whilst you walked through the lobby. A walk through the lobby of Wayne Tower was usually a busy walk. Your voice would get the warm up it needed with many a greetings, when at the same time, your upper limbs would get the stretching required from all the waving. Yet today, this morning, it was all too different.

All those who passed you smiled, yet no words were exchanged. Speechless would be most common word to describe it. The moment you would pass anyone by, it was quite noticeable how some quickly gathered into groups of two or three’s, followed up with hushed whispers. Uncomfortable was clearly the word you would use to describe your situation, thus you looked straight ahead and walked towards the elevator hall. The more eyes washed over you, the stronger you wished for the elevators to be closer in distance. You did not want to walk anymore. Oh how wonderful would have been to float anywhere in flash! What could possibly have happened for all to look at you this way? Your eyes widened. Could it be? The Friday night incident? Allison’s advice, could that be in relation to this, by any chance?

You finally caught the elevator, being the last one to get in. With a packed and quiet crowd standing behind, the doors closed and you watched the floor numbers of the panel, change with every second. But then, whispers began: “Is she the one who-”

“Yep…”

“Oh! Wow…”

It seemed that whispers were what you could not escape from. If it was another day, you would have gladly turned back to spot the culprit. But today was not your day.

So, there. Everyone knew. But what exactly?

8th Floor, HR Department of Wayne Enterprises. Stepping out of the elevator, you grew nervous. Being the Department that dared not attract attention of this sort, what could possibly be the reaction of your peers and colleagues? Taking a deep breath, you entered the office space, ready to face the music.

Except, you were greeted with actual music.

And the loudest of cheers.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Never have you been this confused. And never had you seen your Staff in HR worked so collectively in any activity other than this. All 20+ of your junior staff, up from their chairs, visible from their booths. Never have they clapped so zealously before. “Ain’t no Stopping us Now” by McFadden & Whitehead played in the background the moment you entered the large room. _“Ain't No Stoppin Us Now! We're on the move!…..”_

Instead of feeling relieved or euphoric, embarrassment washed over you.

_“…Ain’t No Stoppin Us Now! We've got the groove!”_

The disco chorus would normally tempt you to break into dance, but all you could do was to cover your face, to hide the redness that deemed visible. What could have possibly been showed to these innocent people for them to act this way around you? And most importantly, you did not know if these cheers were of genuine support, or sheer mockery.

“HR is cool again! Whoo!”“Literal chills, Boss!…” “You…are…amazing!” “You showed them! Fight the power!”

Nodding with a shy smile, you acknowledged everyone’s comments as you walked towards the direction of your office, uncomfortable by cheers for the first time in all your years of existence.

“Well done, boss…Well done!” Greg Cohen, Assistant Manager cried out as he joined you. Given his track record, you were convinced this was all a prank. “Alright alright…” you muttered with a smirk, “…message received” yet prepared for an unexpected surprise in the end. Except Greg never looked this happy. “Are you kidding?” He said, “The way you stood up to that jerk? Pure bad-assery, Boss!” “Is your hand okay?” Paula Yang, one of the Senior Executives jumped in with concern, following you over to the office with Greg. “Yes, Paula.” You answered kindly, showing your hand, “And I was only _‘badass’_ cause I was _highly_ intoxicated, Greg!” You pointed out to him with exaggeration. To which he laughed. “Yeah! We can’t forget how _crazy_ you get when you’re wasted…” he said with a wink, watching you finally sit down,“Oh! Remember that one time you willingly joined the junior staff to do a Taylor Swift Karaoke-off?” Eyes widened, that embarrassing memory played in your mind like a fast forward clip. “Oh my god-don’t!” You cried out with frustration, covering your face. All in the midst of Greg’s laughter. “I remember you sang 22 with such gusto, it was _classic_!” “Do you think HR is gonna be in trouble for this though?” Paula asked. You were struggling with an answer: “I-” “Nah!” Greg waved his hand frantically, “There worse things going on in Gotham right now” “That’s not the point-” you interjected, or tried to. “ _So many_ worse things-” “GUYS!…” Your interjection finally silenced the both of them, although the music was live and kicking outside. Taking a deep breath, you began: “As much as I appreciate all this…would you mind giving me some space for a little breather? I mean…” you paused, showing your coffee, “ I just got to office so…” you said, hinting their exit, “...Thank You” you added as they nodded frantically. “Sure! of course…” Greg said, “You’re the best, Boss!” Giving a thumbs up, he disappeared. “Yeah! Yeah!…” You said with raised eyebrows, “Paula…the door, please!” You added courtesy as you looked at her. The young executive obediently closed the door behind, leaving you alone at last. Never did you expect this. Especially when the title of Senior Manager was crowned over your head.

Pressing the space button of your computer, you watched the screen come alive, welcoming you with Google Search on your Browser Window. Staring at blinking cursor, you were tempted. Highly tempted to do the unthinkable. Should you act on it? Or would it crash and burn your day altogether? Yet, how unfair was it that everyone else knew but you.

Exhaling deeply, the last thread of patience left you. No more. Taking a deep breath, you proceeded to let your fingers press the keys.

_Brring!_

The ring of your office phone made you flinch in a flash. Holding your chest with shock, you looked over to the phone screen, forcing you to hold yourself tighter.

_878\. Boss!_

You gulped with fear, fingers almost shaking as you answered the phone: “Y-yes?” Your stutter was called for. _“My office…now!”_ A voice spoke from the other side. It was stern, it was expected. Sighing with silence, you nodded whilst replying low and with obedience : “Yes…”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting with your hands over your mouth, you watched it all. You watched the entire Friday night incident caught on video.And it was more vivid than you could remember.

_“Don’t you DARE say things like that!”_

_“Why? What are you gonna do? Threaten m-OW!”_

_“You take that back! I mean it”_

_“Wha-? OWW!! ARGH! MY NOSE!”_

_“SECURITY!”_

Your eyes squinted with discomfort. The manner in which you spewed your words in rage, and surprise him with your amateur yet deadly punches; this was a side of yourself you had never glanced upon before. As the video stopped playing in the laptop, you looked back at the title above it:

_“Sucker Punch! : Woman engages in assault at Famous Hotel”_

With your eyes glued to the title, you let it sink in to your system. No wonder everyone downstairs appeared speechless. You dreaded to look away from the screen at the two people watching you from the other side of the table. And you chose not to. “So…” You attempted a casual tone, “…has this…gone viral?” Ted Hawthorne, one of the Legal representatives of Wayne Enterprises, cleared his throat: “Truthfully, I’m inclined to give a sarcastic remark right now” he said, in his bass tone. “Please…” you sighed, “…by all means” you said, eyes still on the screen. Taking a deep breath, Ted began: “If _only_ this was viral, kid” he said, proceeding to point at the screen, “This…is _mega viral_. Spreading faster than wild fire” he continued, “Media is already calling you _‘The Bruiser’”_ Your boss however, still kept silent. Sighing even heavily, you looked at Ted. “Okay, be straight with me” you said, “What am I in for? How much did I anger this Henderson guy?” Ted scoffed, “You _seriously_ don’t know who you’re up against? Erik Henderson of Henderson Incorporated?” Your jaw dropped as low as it could. Henderson Incorporated had always been one of the Rival Companies of Wayne Enterprises. How could you not possibly put those two together? “Wait! No…” you exclaimed, “But what about Magnus Henderson?” “That’s his father.” Ted said, taking the laptop, “He retired….” He added whilst typing, “ …and passed the company over to Erik.” Flipping the laptop back to you. It now showed an article, “It all happened so fast last week. So I guess I don’t blame you for not knowing” he said, sitting on the chair right next to you. Your Head remained silent, still. “Anyways, back to the point…” Ted said, as you scrolled through the article, “The usual legal practice from his side, would be pressing charges for assault…” A certain someone warned you about this a few days before. Someone who unknowingly caused warmth in your poor heart. As you looked down at your right hand, at the tightly wrapped bandage, that warmth seemed more evident to you. Ignoring that, you grew worried. “Yeah but…” you began, “What if something like this happened between two drunk friends at a bar or something? Does that mean someone will be pressed charges?” “Well, are you two…friends?” Ted questioned with a raised eyebrow. Silence came over you, along with a heap of embarrassment. “….no…” you muttered low. Closing your eyes, you sighed. Your disgraceful behavior had caused shame, it was obvious. Shaking his head, Ted crossed his legs, his deep, brown skin shining from the fluorescent light as he ran his hand over his bald head. “…as I was saying, before getting interrupted…” he looked at you sternly, to which you mouthed an apology, “… pressing charges would be the usual practice, but it seems that Mr. Henderson was more than generous and decided to not do either of that…” your eyes widened instantly by his words, “…except he demands some things in return…” “Which are?…” “A public statement of apology” “Oh…” “And immediate termination of your job at Wayne Enterprises…” “WHAT????” You yelled. Gripping on to both arms of the chair, you involuntarily looked at both Ted and your Boss. Could this really be your worse nightmare come to life? Did you really punch yourself into your own undoing? “Calm down, kid!” Ted raised both his hands, “Damn! let me finish…” he muttered under his breath worriedly, to which you nodded. Whilst taking deep breaths, you watched him continue: “Yes, his latter request seems a _bit exaggerated_ , the Board completely agreed on that. However, your performance will be considered for a special evaluation during the upcoming few months. And then the board will come to confirmation whether to keep you in the company or not. It’s just a special precaution. I’m sure it’s not a big deal” There really was no apt response for any of this. All you could do was to let the silence take over. All the sudden, you felt nothing but emotionally exhausted. Sensing this, Ted offered a sympathetic glance. “Just keep your head down and read the statement, kid” he said, getting up “The press will be arriving at around 11:30…Good Luck!” Giving a nod to your boss, Ted headed out, leaving the two of you alone. At last. Lillian Foster, Head of the HR Department at Wayne Enterprises, was no doubt, an exceptionally brilliant woman. Rising through the ranks in the department with ease, she holds the position of Head at the age of 40, and possibly one of the youngest black women of power in this company. And this was possibly the longest period she had ever been silent with you.

And it frightened you.

With the density of silence increasing in the atmosphere, you kept looking down. You simply did not have the heart to look back at her. Along with the silence, the tension was equally thick, enough to be sliced into several stacks. Which begged the question: who will speak up first? Being the perpetrator, it seemed only fair you speak up. Except, she finally did before you could. “I had to watch this…” She began calmly, “…for more than _ten_ times…just to even understand and accept that it was you doing it”. Though she was calm, the disappointment in her was evident, “How did you think I feel?” Your heart grew heavy. Nothing felt worse than disappointing Lillian. Not only was she your boss, she was also your mentor. She was the woman who took you in like family from your very first day in the company. In the company with a majority of men, she was a maternal figure, a sibling and teacher. You owed her to the stars. Clearly her question was a rhetorical one, for she continued: “You should be really grateful that Mr. Wayne was kind enough to bail you out himself. That’s as kind as you can get” she said, getting up from her chair to walk over to you, “The man must have woken up from the right side of his bed that morning…praise that man!” The shape of her heavily pregnant belly was quite visible in her navy blue dress. Yet she managed to handle everything with the boss persona that she owned so well. Taking the seat next to you, it was only fair to match her eye-line with yours. “Last week, I was so sure and ready to leave the responsibilities to you, and take my maternity leave with liberty…”she continued with a sigh,“But now…I’m beginning to get worried…” “Don’t say things like that, Lillian…” You shook your head frantically, “Just think of the baby…” you said, pointing at her belly. You still remember the number of times you spoke to that belly with adoration, hoping the little one inside would hear you. “I don’t understand…” Lillian said with frustration, “I’ve never seen you like this…”she said with concern, “Sure, you had a hard time with your temper with some people on the first few years here..” “Cause the people were jerks-” You added through gritted teeth, instantly recalling the horrible staff mistreating you back then. “Yes they were…” She nodded, “But then you realized, being in HR means we have to put up with _all_ that, but _still_ be the ones people turn to…” she spoke with such eloquence, “…handle everything with a smile and composure…” she added, making you nod, “And I’ve seen you grow… and do _many great_ things…”, you smiled upon hearing that. “But punching someone?”Her informal tone just broke free, “What the hell?” “I really don’t know why, Lillian…” You replied with honesty and equal frustration, “I wish you were there…you didn’t hear the things that man said about Mr.Wayne…about the company” your jaw tightened, “…that man maybe the new CEO of Henderson Incorporated, but he had no class!” “But still-” “-violence is never the answer…I know” With a sigh, You finished her sentence. Silence followed suit for a few seconds. Until Lillian’s lips finally curved upright. “I kept hearing the others say how badass you were…” she said, with a chuckle. You turned to her, suppressing a smile, “A part of me wants to agree…but… how can I?” She said, tilting her head. Chuckling back, you shook your head once again. “And I don’t want you to either…” you replied, “It was just a massive screw up…” Taking a deep breath, you groaned as you covered your face: “And now…I have to fix it” you said, looking up. “Do you have those pearl earrings with you?” Lillian asked. You nodded: “It’s in my bag, always…” “Good…” She said, getting up, “You’re gonna need them! ”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(** _**Evening** _ **)**

The Mikimoto pearl earrings, possibly were the most expensive, most precious pieces of jewelry you ever possessed. The mere glance of it always reminded you of the hard work and effort put into saving enough money to purchase a worthy pair of the famous brand of pearl earrings, for pearls were your favorite. And you were glad of your purchase, for it always brought class to any occasion.

Including making a public apology before the entire press of Gotham City.

Leaning forward against the back of the couch, you folded your arms, watching your own zoomed image on the television screen. It was the Late Night News, and the Apology was broadcasted once again on the News Rerun. Allison did not miss this. Sitting on the couch, her eyes were glued to the screen with concern. You both watched. The flashing lights of the cameras attacking you selfishly, symbol of greedy journalists on the mission to get the perfect shot of your remorse. In your formal office attire of skirt and jacket, the earrings highlighted your face, as you stood behind the podium alongside many representatives of Wayne Enterprises, including Ted Hawthorne. When you watched yourself read the speech, you remembered the words echoing in your head:

_“….I would like to extend my sincerest apologies to Mr. Erik Henderson. It was not…”_ you watched yourself pause,

_“…my intention to cause him such harm and pain. I am aware that my actions were tainted with irresponsibility and unprofessional-ism. I would also like to apologize to all staff in the hotel, and to all the other customers present that evening. My actions, as I mentioned earlier, were simply irresponsible and certainly not to be ignored so easily. I will make sure to adhere to the necessary measures that will be taken by Wayne Enterprises to compensate the loss and shame I have brought upon them. Thank you! That’ll be all”_

“You did good, Sweetie…” Allison murmured gently, as the both of you watched the version of you on the screen slowly exit the podium. The screen transitioned over to the News Anchor in the studio:

_“…However, several eyewitnesses have anonymously claimed the attack could indeed be provoked by Henderson himself, by making comments of defamation against billionaire socialite Bruce Wayne, of Wayne Enterprises…”_

Your stomach formed a knot the second a video of Bruce Wayne was played. Possibly from that night. But the knot tightened with pain as you saw the woman who stood next to him. “Quick question…” Allison asked, pointing at the screen, “Was that Natasha person really pretty as she looks on camera?” “Nah…not really…” You flatly replied, folding your arms. Except a few seconds later, you realized you merely said that out of spite. Because you felt sour. And it was not true, “What am I saying? Of course she was pretty …” you chuckled, “She is pretty, just like you”. Shifting towards your direction, Allison sensed your emotion. After all, she was a woman too. With her blonde tresses illuminated by the lights of the television in the midst of the dark room, Allison’s expression changed. It was difficult to decipher, but it changed. “Sweetie…” She uttered with sympathy. A vacuum began to form within you, and you found it hard to breathe. Unable to take that in, you merely shrugged your shoulders. “Well that’s it…you saw the speech…” you said, pointing at the screen nonchalantly, “Goodnight, Ali…” your greeting was short, walking away before she could even respond. The door closed quietly behind you. Staring at the comfortable bed, all you longed was to get in it. Feeling the bouncy mattress brushing against your knees, you slowly crawled across the bed until you reached the window in the corner. The pavement was clearly visible as you opened it. Observing the hubbub outside, your mind began to wonder, it began to ponder. You did it. You gave the speech. And being in your good behavior was never going to be an issue, since you were never a troublemaker.

Therefore, why must you be filled with such emptiness?

_“Never underestimate the power of probability…”_

_“You’ll have to be more specific”_

_“We will see each other again…”_

_“I think…I like Bruce Wayne...”_

Looking at your bandaged right hand, you sighed heavily. Of course, you knew why.

Ever since that fateful day, ever since you were brave enough to admit to yourself how you had accidentally fallen for Bruce Wayne, he was all you could think of. Every waking moment, every thought flavored with leisure, it seemed as if he had secretly kept you company in your heart. You kept recalling that conversation in his Lamborghini, which seemed far from superficial. The manner in which he treated your wounds and healed you, the manner in which he bailed you out of jail himself, they were certainly many a kind and intimate acts rolled up into a singular moment. No wonder you were blissful in the corners of your imagination during the Wi-fi breakdown that weekend. Like a woman glancing upon her hand with a new engagement ring, you took the pleasure of glancing at your right hand every single time with a smile and giggles that soon followed. After ages, you were stirred by someone. He excited you, he made you look forward to the days ahead. For it would open the door to so many possibilities. One being the possibility of bumping into him again. You had fallen for him so hard and so fast, you chose to still keep the thin bandages on, even it was no longer necessary.

For the bandage was merely the physical remnant of his concern, his kindness to you.

But, when the sun rose on Monday, and the cold, hard reality hit you in the face in so many forms, you were forced to face the bitterness as well. Bruce Wayne was wrong. You could estimate the power of probability, for the probability of meeting someone like him again was certainly low. With you being a mere Senior Manager in his company, and him the sole owner of his family inherited business, it seemed literally impossible to win his heart. Always photographed and seen with women of beauty, power, class and high society, he was indeed a man of regality. Meanwhile, you were just a middle-class Gotham native, currently sharing an average apartment with her friend, hoping for an upgrade in life. You closed the window, yet permitting the city lights to rest on your bed as you crawled under the sheets. You chuckled to yourself. Funny how you desired for someone of the least attainability, yet searching for a thread of hope. His kindness that day was certainly a product of sheer pity. In truth, it could be a possibility that you were merely fooling yourself. Besides, in technicality, he was indirectly your boss, your employer. Thus, causing these feelings to be unprofessional to the fullest, something you never stood up for.

Silly crush, it was just a silly crush. Just a silly crush, you thought to yourself. Why must you fall for people this fast? A trait that you clearly despised. A weakness indeed. Running your fingers through your hair, you held out your right hand in front of you. The tightly wrapped bandage stared at you with innocence. That symbol. It was his reminder. But also the reminder of your foolishness, and the reminder of your pain. It had to go. That was the only way. Through gritted teeth, you slowly peeled it off from your skin. Sincerely hoping your feelings would be peeled off from your poor heart as well. For they were an inconvenience.

Especially when they seemed so hopeless.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(One Week Later)_ **

The Annual Charity Dinner of the Wayne Foundation, had always targeted to raise massive funds for the most essential of charities that needed financial assistant. It was also an event that never failed to cause stress on you. Whether it was the overseeing, planning, and of course, tending to the guests.

But this year, it was the polar opposite for you.

“I’ll gladly be checking everything on the night…” you assured to Lillian few days before, “But I am _not_ attending the dinner…” you insisted with much exaggeration. Truthfully, you pleaded, “It’s bad enough I caused enough embarrassment already…” you added, rubbing your temples with frustration.

And with very little chance of Bruce Wayne attending, there was no reason to attend at all. Wait! your brows furrowed at that thought. Why would that even matter?

Two hours before commencement, the HR organizing staff had gathered in the Hotel Banquet Hall. Whilst the waiters continued to set up the tables and decorations, you held responsibility in briefing the group. With your juniors and colleagues all dressed to the formal nine’s, you chose to punish yourself with all black semi-formal attire instead, in the form of black pants and a sequin embellished top with spaghetti straps. Regardless, you managed to fit in with the help of your rouge lipstick, which made an astounding difference.

“I believe all you are familiar with the schedule already…” your voice was rife with clarity, “….so to sum it all up: Make sure the guests arrive after proper check up…” you continued, as the others took notes nodding, “….make sure the drinks are served on time, make sure the entertainment will be ready when the starters are being served, and make sure-”

“-not to punch anyone?”

The sudden inquiry from Greg, caused unintentional laughter amongst the whole group. Nodding along to the silliness that was yet to be forgotten, you smiled tightly.

“Yes! Exactly, Greg!” You said, looking at everyone, “Don’t get too drunk and punch anyone like I did…” inciting more laughter, “Okay? Well...Good Luck! And Enjoy!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour had passed. You listened to the speeches and the formalities made. You coordinated the needful with the convenience of a walkie talkie. You ticked away every task on your notepad. All the while you were willingly caged in the VIP sitting room right next to the Hall. Finally, with the toasts were in completion, Dinner was served, Live entertainment was ready, the real fun had begun. And you were finally free. Yet, with you choosing to remain in the room, you figured you deserved all the similar luxuries at your own privacy.

Which also included alcohol.

A young waiter entered the room with a bubbly persona. "Good Evening, Ma'am. You ordered Whiskeys for two, am I correct?" he inquired, subtly looking around as you approached him. “You certainly are…" you replied with an equal bubbly tone, "You see…One for this guy…" you said, as you left hand picked up one glass, "...and One for this bad boy right here” you added when your right hand took the other. "Cheers!" you sniggered, watching the unimpressed waiter walk away shaking his head. You did not blame him. Your jokes were only so-so.

This unexpected pressure to be on your best behavior certainly did not help you with your patience, forcing you to drink even without a scrap on food in your stomach. A sense of freedom was always offered to you the moment the whiskey touched your lips. Suddenly all the stress that littered in your brain were gone, and it felt nothing but sparkly fresh. The moment the alcohol began to wind your body up like a toy, you knew music was the one missing element.

A cool spray of dance synth reached your ears in a progressive manner. Hearing the first few seconds of the song, you were intoxicatingly elated to find out what the song was. Freeing your tresses from the constraints of the half ponytail, you stood up from your armchair, swaying to the introductory verse of “Eyes on You” by M-22, Arlissa and Kiana Ledé :

_“When I feel your tempo and I hear you echo Don't let go, don't let go You set the rhythm, I take my position Position, position...”_

Your chest began to pop in double time as the song progressed to a faster pace. Infused with the side swaying, your drink however remained intact. Taking another sip whilst you danced, your right hand forced you to glance at it. There may have not been a bandage anymore, but the thin healing scars were visible enough to bring the reminder: Bruce Wayne.

_“Can't take my eyes off you, my eyes off you No matter what you do, no, no way...”_

Throwing your head back, the body slowly rolled in rhythm. During which that mind of yours, truly began to wonder about the craziest things. Would he, the great Bruce Wayne, enjoy this? Would you be better at this than the other girls he had been with combined? With eyes closed, the confidence in your dancing swelled. He was indeed quite desirable, that Bruce Wayne. Your drunken self was clearly unfiltered with opinions. Ah! Bruce Wayne.

“Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat, forcing you to quickly open your eyes.

Only to find the actual Bruce Wayne, standing a few feet before you. And just right then, the heart did not hesitate to signal its beat to increase in deathly speed.

_Like fuckin’ beetle juice_ , you thought to yourself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sharply dressed as always, never did Bruce Wayne fail to look attractive, ever. Truthfully, it seemed possibly impossible for him to do so. Though your body reacted to the sight of him with devotion, your intoxicated heart had other plans.

“Ah! Mr. Wayne! ” You cried out louder than you should. Lifting your glass, the intoxication was evident in your tone, “Welcome …to my Private party…”, followed by a giggle, “…You here to tinkle?” Your inquiry was full of mischief.

“Actually…Yes, I am…” the Billionaire replied. How exactly he said it, you had difficulty remembering, “Are you alright?” He asked with concern. A concerned voice laced with his signature softness. You scoffed with disbelief. “Me? I’m FINNNE!” You answered, your last word seemingly elongated and possibly dragged, “But …wait a minute…” squinting one’s eyes, you pointed at him bravely, “W-Why do you keep…seeing me drunk??”, You slurred, “WAIT! You know what?…” you cried out, before he could even answer, “Don’t care…” you said proudly, as you turned away. “Gonna quit this job anyways…” you muttered to yourself, rolling your eyes. Yet you danced, in hopes he would stand there and watch you. You danced, in hopes he would have a spark of interest somehow. With your intoxication unlocking the doors to the inner desires of your heart, you now had access to them all. And that was what you actually desired for. His attraction, his approval, his validation, his love. Taking in more sips to burn your tongue, you felt braver and energized. You felt cheeky too, in fact.

You wanted to turn back, facing him with such confidence that he could not resist you. But you only managed to sink your heart instead.

For he was gone.

Landing on the armchair once again, you wondered if what you just saw, was just an illusion. Regardless, you knew one thing for sure: You never felt so foolish. Gulping down the last of your drink, you collapsed to the armchair once again. Clarity had finally dawned on you: You were never really over him. You were just that stupid, foolish girl, hopeless about someone who will never care back.

Curse these emotions! This heaviness that lingered in your chest burdened you. Unrequited emotions could never be as torturous as this. For it would be the constant sadness that will remain. Desire leads to impatience, impatience leads to disappointment. The disappointing fact that Bruce Wayne will never look your way, even though you hope to.

You have never felt sorry for yourself. But being drunk, it was easier to do so. And with your inhibitions lowered in a rush, it did not take long for that pitiful heart to sink in further deep. And it certainly did not take long for the tears to slowly form around your eyes as well.

The truth was to be faced, you were worthless, you were never good enough for him. Blind and hopeless, this was just a ridiculous idea in the first place. Bowing your head down, you allowed your self to cry softly, reaching out for the other glass. Tonight, it seemed the only company you had were the echoing music, the burning alcohol and your salty, never ending tears. Truthfully, they may possibly be obliged to keep you company forever.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two glasses of whiskey got you incredibly intoxicated, especially with no food in your system. As it should. Yet, you were conscious enough to make an exit before causing any more trouble to anyone ever again. Sneaking out into the lobby from the secret exit of the room, you managed to head out in peace. With your handbag slung over your shoulder, you were on a dire attempt to wipe off the smudged mascara, sniffing softly as you exited the hotel.

Only to sigh in frustration when there were no taxis at this hour.

With the possession of two working legs on you, it was decided to walk further down the city to hail one. Unexpectedly, you found yourself walking down a smaller street, dark and lonely.

“Can't take my eyes off you, my eyes off you No matter what you do, no, no way…”

You sang to yourself quite lazily, as you made your way. Clang! The sound of a garbage bin falling down made you halt. Quickly turning back, you felt a slight dizziness in your head. Holding your head to stop the spinning, you took a few deep breaths. But when you looked back, there seemed to be nothing. Rats maybe, you thought, turning forward to resume your walk.

Only to scream as you found three men standing before you. Dressed in ragged, dull clothing, two of the men held out guns, while the other stood empty handed. Muggers, possibly?

“Gimme your wallet, Lady!”

The man wearing a beanie yelled out threateningly, brandishing his gun at you. Confirmed, they were indeed muggers. Though intoxication was in your system, sobriety took over for a few minutes to save your life.

“Okay…” you slurred, “…take it easy” you added calmly. The man furrowed his eyebrows. “You bossing me, bitch?” He yelled angrily. “No! No! I was… talking to myself…” You answered quickly. Putting both hands up, you took a deep breath, “Let me just slowly…reach into my bag…” you said, while your right hand dug into the bag with certainty, “….and-ah shit!” Your heart sank immediately. “WHAT IS IT??” “I left my wallet…” you answered in all honesty, “ I-” “PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS IN THE AIR!!” The man bellowed. “Okay okay okay…” You responded. Maintaining your composure to much surprise, you tried not to stumble, “Listen…gentlemen…” you added, “This is not worth the trouble, okay?” You took a deep breath, “I’m drunk… and from the looks of it…” you showed your two hands, “…incredibly destitute! I have _nothing_ to offer you-” You paused. The empty handed man was surprisingly quiet compared to the other two. Your eyes widened the moment he decided to finally weaponize himself, with a knife instead.

Seeing the sharp, shiny object, sent immediate signals of fear throughout your system. This man, he seemed to be more in control of his actions. His features were ambiguous, yet he seemed certain.

Very certain of the fact he will kill you tonight.

Before you could even flee, the other two had you surrounded from both sides. With your heart beating fast, your breath began to quicken. If money was out of your reach, then why would they still bother?

“What? Why are you doing that? Did I offend you in some way?” You pattered, watching the knife wielding man, “Did you think I was underestimating my self worth or something-ah crap! You’re coming closer” you said meekly, seeing the man confidently walk towards you. Leaving no choice, you put your bare fists up in defense. Yet you groaned with fear, “Oh!...Why the hell am I talking so much when I’m nervous-” The moment you almost felt the side of the knife graze your arm, the moment you almost had your life taken, your eyes caught the sight of a giant black figure jumping on top of him. “ARGH!!” Falling on your back from the indirect push, you looked on to see the knife wielder cry out loudly. You sat up, gasping as you watched the him being incapacitated, and instantly tied to the nearest pipe. All by that Dark Figure. The figure whose cloak blew to the side by the sudden gust of wind.

It was Batman. In the flesh.

Distressed, the other two muggers began to fire shots, only to have those pitiful bullets be deflected weakly, leaving them powerless even with their weapons. Batman charged towards them in the form of a walk, whilst they kept shooting, all until their bullets finally ran out. Skillfully avoiding their amateur punches and kicks, Batman’s responsive blows were godlike by nature, leaving them down on the ground faster than expected. With added aching pains. Getting up on your feet, you watched the caped crusader tie them up.

“You alright?” He asked, in a gruff voice. You nodded frantically, awestruck by his power and presence. “Yeah…” you replied, clasping both hands together, “My god…That was-” “Hey Ma’am! Do you want me to call 911?” An older, good samaritan cried out from the other side of the street. It was possible he may have heard gunshots from a mere few seconds ago. Looking over to him, you smiled. “Yeah, that would great, Thanks” you yelled back politely. Sighing with relief, you knew your gratitude was deserved by someone else, “And thank-” You quickly towards Batman, “….you” Only to find him gone. Poof! Disappeared into thin air.

The culprits appeared far from powerful as they rolled around and groaned in pain, hands tied to various stationary objects on the ground. You could not fathom what just happened. But most importantly, you could not believe you were still alive. All thanks to him. The Dark Knight.

Your heartbeat increased once again. To make matters worse, a strange feeling formed in your stomach, a feeling that traveled all over your body. It made you uneasy and sweaty. Not to mention the quickened breathing. Before you could even dare to decipher these sudden effects, life decided to answer that riddle for you. The moment you collapsed to the ground to hurl up a thin stream of vomit. As you went through the horrid process, your tongue certainly was stained with the taste of whiskey and bile. “Er…Ma’am?” You heard the kind man from afar once again, “Are you okay?” “Yeah, I’m good…” you said hoarsely, waving your hand with assurance, “I’m good…I-Argh!-”

Assurance had very little battery life when you continued to vomit even more. An apt punishment for drinking two whiskeys on an empty stomach. You earned this for sure.


	3. The Dark Knight

The buzz in the police station did not seem to influence Officer John Blake’s concerned expression, while he stood silently. With his hands on his hips, he stared at his neatly arranged desk, for he sensed an irregularity the moment his night shift commenced. 

“Did uh…” he began, "Did anyone see the-”

“Felton Center Robbery File? Here you go!” Officer Langdon replied, handing him a thick folder.

“Thanks…” Taking it from her hands, John nodded with a soft smile of acknowledgement while maintaining subtle, yet unbroken eye contact. Responding with her lips curved upwards, she passed by his desk. And suddenly, the chaos in John’s face was no more. He sat down, at peace to work once again.

Langdon’s eyes widened with relief as she caught the sight of her colleague Officer Ramirez, enter the station.

“Dave! Finally see _him_ yet?” She inquired. Dave Ramirez, shook his head with a dejected sigh. “Nah! _He_ …” he began, “…had left already when I got to the scene..” “Typical…” “But he _did_ leave these three…” Dave added, pointing behind him, “…gift wrapped for us…”, he said, tempting most in the precinct to look. Three Officers brought in three men, wearing ragged, dull clothes and disgruntled expressions.

“The person who got attacked…she looked so familiar…” Dave muttered in mid thought, attempting to regain his memory with the snap of his fingers, “Ah! _The Bruiser_! That’s the one…” “The who?” John asked, with his eyebrows raised. Pointing at him, Dave continued: “You know…” he began, “….the woman you brought in two week ago…for punching that Henderson guy?” he said, “The one who recommended the coffee? Which was _actually_ good?” He exaggerated, motioning towards the coffee Langdon poured from the coffee pot, “That chick was rig-”

“Wait!” John interrupted him, standing up, “So you’re telling me she was attacked…tonight?” “Almost attacked…” Dave corrected him, leaning against his own desk, “…but Batman showed up right on time…” he said with admiration quite similar to a fanatic, “And I missed it…like an ass!” He said sadly. Sighing, he looked up dramatically, “Guess The Bruiser must be quite popular now…”

Shaking her head slowly, Langdon proceeded to drink her coffee, amused by the whole situation. However, John was far from amused. Suddenly trapped in ponder, John sank back to his seat.

“Guess so…” He muttered to himself. A question mark will definitely will remain in his mind over the woman known as “The Bruiser”, and the trouble that had seemed to follow her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bold of Lillian Foster to arrive into work the next morning, right after the Annual Charity Dinner the night before, no less. But fortunately for the good health of her and her unborn child, she worked with much enthusiasm. Any Head would. If it was the last day before their maternity leave. While she thrived on energy, you were certainly hung on the low end of it.

Close colleagues paid kind visits to her office, offering her last minute baby gifts, and well wishes in the form of cards and verbal statements. All the while you stood beside Lillian’s desk, with your arms folded. And you obliged to do so, to her special request. Ever since her pregnancy, you involuntarily had been nothing but accommodating to your mentor. If it were any other day, the sight of Baby Gifts and cards would send you to the edge of over excitement, clapping hard and jumping up and down, filling the room with coos and aww’s. But this morning, you showed much contrast with an unusually quiet self. For only you knew of the more pressing matters that were at hand. Namely, dealing with a terrible hangover, losing your wallet, and almost getting killed by complete strangers.

“So…What did the hotel say about your wallet?” Lillian’s question made you turn to her. Hiding in your own thoughts for so long, little did you realize it was finally just the two of you at her office now. Unwilling to make her worry, you only mentioned about the lost wallet to your boss, and nothing more.

“They are still looking for it…” You answered, moving over to sit on a chair, “Clearly they don’t seem to be a _‘fan'_ of me ever since the Henderson incident.” You said, using air quotes. Sighing, you continued “…wonder if they’re just being difficult…”

“I can call again for you, if it makes you feel better…”

“You’re really sweet, but it’s okay…” you said, sad eyes overpowering your smile, “I already froze my credit cards, just in case…” you assured, looking back to find Paula entering the room, “They said they will call me back once they find it” you whispered, looking back at your mentor. Paula Yang handed over a file to Lillian with a sincere expression of sadness.

“Lillian, we’re _really_ gonna miss you…” She mumbled, possibly for the third time that day. And just like you, Lillian admired her sincerity. “Thank you Paula…” she replied, keeping her elbows on the table, “But _she’s_ gonna be here…” she pointed at you, “….and it will be like I never took maternity off-You’re alright?” Lillian’s inquiry made you flinch. Blinking hard, you realized to have dozed off for a few seconds with your own elbow on the table. With your boss and Paula staring at you with concern, you sat up straight. “Yeah I just…” you paused, stifling a yawn, “ I need some coffee…” you said, silently receiving Lillian’s approval as you slowly got up to leave.

The smell of coffee seemed to hold your brain and consciousness in place as you took in a sip. The massive hangover certainly did some damage to your system that morning. With an empty stomach, it seemed quite obvious. After a large sip, you stretched your back, trying to relax. Safely hidden in the confines on your own office, you slowly took off your heels. Finally liberated from the tight shoes, your toes managed to move about and breath in fresh air under the table. Heels were never an issue for you, especially being a member of the corporate world for a decade, yet taking them off, there always had been something pleasurable about that.

A knock on the closed door made you jerk. When it slowly opened, you sighed heavily. “Paula…” you began “…not now-” “Am I interrupting?”

Except it was not Paula, but Bruce Wayne instead.

You stood up in lightning speed, to see him standing by the door with a smile on his face. A bright reciprocation smile appeared on your own, for you felt nothing but a thousand sunflowers bloom inside you at once. “Mr. Wayne!” You blurted, “What-” you paused, “Are you-? Can I-?” “Did you by chance lose…this?” Bruce inquired, putting you out of your misery as he drew out an object from the inside of his jacket. Your eyes widened. “Oh my god!” You clutched your chest, For it was indeed your wallet. “Yes I did! Thank you…” you piped, quickly leaving your desk when he walked towards you, “Wait!” You paused, “When did you find it? And Where?” “Late last night…at the Hotel” he stated, extending it to you,”… but you weren’t there…”

“Late last night…” you repeated, suddenly silent. Silence was essential for you just recalled everything, “…right…” you murmured flatly. The moment you took your wallet, you caught Bruce looking down, giving you a playful smile. Looking down yourself, you gasped. As your exhaustion had forced you to walk over to him barefooted.

“Oh! I’m so sorry…” you cried out in a hushed tone, quickly turning as you rushed to your desk in your tipped toes.

“No… it’s alright” Bruce chuckled, to which you shook your head frantically. “No!” You exaggerated, “…it’s not right”

Putting your wallet right next to your handbag that was on the table, you proceeded to put your shoes on. You were embarrassed to the riches. And you were also suddenly very stressed. How could a task as simple as putting one’s shoes on take such time? You did not dare look at him during, for you knew you would blush.

Finally, with your feet secured by the shoes, you stood straight once again. Looking at him you realized how he had been staring at your bag for quite a while.

“Thank you for coming all this way…” you began, “… for this…” pointing at your wallet, you added sincerely with a smile. Funny how he managed to save you in some way or another. Bruce shook his head.

“I was just in the neighborhood” He replied, standing in front of your desk, “…couldn’t help but be a good Samaritan…” he smirked.

You could not help smiling. Yet at the same time, a strong urge grew inside of you. An urge you had to act upon. Or else you would regret it forever. Especially when Bruce Wayne was standing there right before you.

“Mr.Wayne…” you began shyly, causing his smirk to disappear. Taking a deep breath, you felt your fists clench, “Do you have a minute…to talk?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks to your heels, your hips involuntarily swayed while you walked towards the office door. Opening it wide, you were greeted with the sight of many of your junior female staff straightening themselves up before you, from what possibly could be an eavesdropping position.

“Can I help all of you?” You inquired with authority, and a raised eyebrow. They all shook their heads frantically, walking back to their booths with giggles and whispers.

“Did you see him?” “He’s just as gorgeous as I imagined…” “What’s he doing here?” “Are they friends now?”

Watching them, you suppressed a smile. Having the great Bruce Wayne in the HR floor, was a surprise in itself. Truthfully, it was an honor for the Department. Never did you care to witness the sight of him on your floor ever since he returned to Gotham City. Shaking your head slowly, you left the door open wide before returned to your seat. However, Bruce Wayne seemed quite confused as he remained seated across you.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” He asked, pointing at the open door. You smiled.

“I understand your confusion…” You empathized, getting your hands together in a professional manner, “But uh…you see…” you pressed your lips together, “Ever since _the ‘Bruiser’_ incident…” you used air quotes before continuing, “…the staff is being told to be careful about me…” you added with a sarcastic smile.

It seemed that the Billionaire Socialite could not help but chuckle at that. But that meant more embarrassment for you.

“It’s not funny at all, Mr. Wayne...” You said, with an unexpected playfulness springing out , to your dismay, “I’ve never been the type to do any of that…so… it really hurts when everyone assumes that I am…” you bleated. The more amused he appeared to look, you weaker your defenses became, forcing you to chuckle back in return.

“Ahem!..” Clearing your throat, you stopped the chuckle, “Anyways…” you took a deep breath, “I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night…” your words echoed well through the somber expression on your face, “It was…very insensitive..and highly inappropriate” It was true. You admitted it. Recalling the entire scenario, you were cringing to the core. That drunken attitude, leading to the dance of liberation, thus followed by your sassy one-sided banter that hinted insults. You were an absolute disappointment. Oddly enough, you could not help but avert your eyes and chuckle. “What?” Bruce asked, crossing his legs while he sat. “Come to think of it” chuckles continued as you looked up, “I’ve always been nothing but unprofessional in front of you”. You shook your head at your own shame, “So I guess this is me…” you said, sitting back on your chair, “…redeeming myself” you added, shrugging your shoulders, “…and me realizing that whiskey is not the drink for me…” Bruce smiled.

“I can agree on that” he confirmed, making your eyes widen. “Oh no! Was it that noticeable?” “Well, did you punch Henderson after some Whiskey?” “….yes?….”

Bursts of laughter erupted as intense as a volcano out of both of you. And it was certainly unexpected manner. But in all honesty, was it really unexpected? It was so difficult for you to fathom how comfortable you seemed to be with him. Perhaps it was the aura he presented to you. No wonder you fancied him.

“Please…” Bruce said, his laughter dying down, “…there’s nothing for you to apologize…”.

“No! you don’t understand” you objected, “Last night…it made me reflect on a lot of things. It gave me clarity…and I know…I don’t want you to have a bad impression of me…not anymore…not ever…”

You were surprised by your bravery to express yourself this deeply in front of him. Bruce nodded, warmth soaking his eyes. “I understand…”

He said. Pausing his nod, his eyebrows were raised, “I’m guessing you’re not finished talking…” he observed. Your jaw dropped with shock. As if he just read your mind. Or perhaps he was observant enough to notice your tensed jaw and your tightened temples. Relaxing them, you exhaled deeply. 

“I’m sorry to even ask but…” you paused, looking around before lowering your voice, “…was everything okay with all of you last night?”

“Yes we were…” Bruce nodded providing a nonchalant answer, “….why?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For some reason, You had remained tight lipped about the entire incident. Though many would jump at the chance of sharing the story of how they were almost mugged, and close to being killed, you had decided to pretend like nothing of the sort had happened. Until Bruce Wayne was in your sights once again.

With the enthusiasm of an excited child, you found yourself babbling on about the thrilling events of the night before, which ended with the unexpected visit from a crime-fighting vigilante.

“…And he so close to stabbing me. But suddenly…baam!” You cried out, with your hands extending wide, “There was batman, just… showing out of nowhere…”. Though Bruce stared at you with furrowed brows, you chose to continue, “…and just…kicks ass like no ones busines-”

“Why-Why are you talking so quietly ?”

Bruce interjected, seemingly unable to accept this confusion any longer. The moment you sensed how he had sat on the edge of his seat just to listen to you, the realization dawned on you.The volume of your voice had dove down to incredibly soft, you were almost whispering, even in the comfort of your own office. Chuckling shyly, you leaned forward:

“I suppose with the door open, I figured everyone was gonna wanna eavesdrop on what I’m telling you right now…” you explained, “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you Mr. Wayne but, your employees are…” pausing, you looked around once again, “…gossip mongers” you whispered, sending him to a streak of chuckles.

His laughter was soft yet distinctively sharp, and his smile was a sight to indulge. You could identify every line on his face, all contributing to that smile. There you both were, leaning forward from both chairs, with just a table in between. Even so, the proximity seemed dangerously close, for a corporate meeting. Not professional in the least. With your face heating up, you moved back to your chair, clearing your throat. Bruce managed to do the same, except in the most subtle manner.

“Anyways…” you began, “…then they start firing shots and he just avoids them so effortlessly… breaking their defenses and ties them up faster than I could wrap a present…and just disappears…” you added, leaning back on your chair with a deep exhale, “I never thought I’d see him in person… and there he was…swift and incredible, so brave”

Staring at the man before you, you realized how long you’ve been keeping the owner of Wayne Enterprises in your office for so long. Was this a form of punishment for him? You could never know, for he never showed. He may be the man deemed most powerful in your company, yet he acted far from such in your presence. It was proved, it was confirmed by the level of relaxation he had indirectly offered to you. Beaming, you clasped your hands together. 

“This was the first time I had told someone about this in such detail…I hope you understand” you said, embarrassingly. Bruce however, responded with a mischievous smile:

“Looks like someone’s got a crush”

“What?” You were stunned, “Who? About Batman? NO no no no…” Incessantly waving your hand, you refused, which amused Bruce even more.

“Honestly I have nothing but respect for the guy…” you added defensively, taking a huge sip of your coffee with evident nervousness, “and frankly I feel…I feel quite sorry for him.”

The amusing expression left Bruce’s face, replacing with an expression of curiosity. Though no words sprung out, you knew his eyes begged the question: Why?

“I mean…” you scoffed, extending your hand, “…putting his life out there like that, all for the sake of this city. And…possible having no one to be responsible for his life…” you sighed, “It just breaks my heart…” bowing your head down, you sensed sadness in your own tone, “…I sincerely hope he’s okay, wherever he is… and his loved ones too, of course”

“So…” Bruce began, breaking your trail of profound pondering, “…you’re _not_ in love with him?” He inquired with a smirk.

Nervous laughter was all that exited you. For you the truth was all you could disclose, just with a few details hidden.

“I’m not…” you said as soon as the laughter died down, “…Besides…” looking up, your eyes caught his, “… my heart’s dying to get in somewhere else..” You admitted, “….somewhere impossible, unfortunately…”

Amazing. This possibly could have been one of the bravest feats you ever performed. If only Bruce Wayne knew. If only he was aware of how much you had begun to care for him. But then again, if he knew, what would his reaction be? You felt your fists clench and loosen soon after, forcing him to look at your right hand. The mere sight of his eyes washing over the dried scabby lines of your scars embarrassed you.

“How did you even learn to throw a punch like that, anyways?” You heard him ask. Guffawing, you finally loosened up. And all the sudden, you were in good spirits once again. He was good at that. But before you could answer, a young man knocked on your door.

“Mr.Wayne…Mr.Fox is ready to see you now” He said, as you both looked over to him.

Nodding, You and Bruce slowly got up. Except the manner in which he stood up, it was evident he was waiting for your answer. Suppressing a grin, you folded your arms to look at him.

“Took boxing for a month…got busy so I stopped” You replied coolly, “No big story there…”

Bruce smirked, birthing baby butterflies in your stomach. 

“Too bad…you should have continued…” he said, “That was a _good_ punch”

Smiling eventually, you watched him walk away. You watched him in his swagger, making his way through the office, causing everyone’s heads to turn once more. Suffice to say, you were on his good side, apologies made and resolved. All seemed fine once again.

But that did not mean you were not disrupted by the irresistible feeling of warmth. The warmth that attempted to glaze your heart. Getting over him seemed to be difficult than expected. You sighed to yourself.

Why must he be so wonderful?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Gotham skyline at night was simply a wide opened jewel box. Glancing upon it was simply a blessing to the eyes. And the blessed view was especially superb from the Wayne Tower. Admiring the view, you slung your handbag over your shoulder, making your way out of your office. No one worked on your floor at this late hour tonight, except one. Catching the lights of that one office, you could not help but smile, as well as feel a strain in your heart.

“Why are you still here?”

Lillian Foster inquired, when her senses caught your staring at her from the door. Leaning against it, you grinned widely.

“I was studying the stuff you handed over and time just…flew by…” you replied with honesty, “..What about you?” You folded your arms questioningly, “Shouldn’t you be taking leave by now? To have a baby? Isn’t your due date tomorrow?”

Chuckling maniacally with a comedic element, Lillian leaned back on her chair, “Not before I leave you more homework …”

“Yay for me!…” you chuckled nervously, compelled to sit down. With her eyes focused on you for a few seconds, Lillian’s expression turned soft and quite concerned.

“I need to tell you something…” she said. Her tone forced you to lean forward, “I found out that…” she paused, “…the management is gonna hire a consultant to oversee operations in HR…”

Your eyes widened. The body began to grow hot with panic. “Wait! They think I need babysitting?” You scoffed. When Lillian nodded in acknowledgment, you knew it was no joke. You shook your head, “Unbelievable…” you muttered, trapped in thought for a few seconds, “Do you think it’s cause of the fight?” You asked, looking at her.

“Honestly…”shrugging her shoulders, Lillian began desperately,“I don’t know…This never happens. But please ! This is not the time to make any drama. Just…” extending her hand, her fingers collectively imitated a water stream, “….go with the flow, okay?”

You nodded begrudgingly.

“I don’t want you to lose your job” she continued, “…especially because of this stupid assault case. You can be tough. But fists don’t exactly need to be in the picture, you know?”

By the sheer desperation and the conviction in her tone, it was quite evident how Lillian was fighting your battles for you even before leaving. As if she was trying to leave remnants of her courage with you to weather all the coming storms. Moved, you pressed your lips together.

“Okay…”

You agreed, not looking away, “Shit!” You chuckled, “…Now I’m finally getting nervous…” rubbing your hands together, those pressed lips formed a tight smile, “I’m really gonna miss you…”

You would for certain. When opportunity arose for you to prove yourself and your experience to the Management, a sudden surveillance would be deciding the course of your career path at Wayne Enterprises. And that made your heart patter with fear.

But Lillian’s smile made that patter slow down.

“Only a few months…” she said, “…be strong”

You nodded. Cause that was all you could do. That was all you should do.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When a yellow taxi halted in front of Wayne Tower, it felt like salvation had finally arrived. Similar to an angel in disguise.

“Go on! Take it!”

You cried out, looking at your boss. Reluctantly, Lillian got into the vehicle slowly while you held the door for her. As you closed the car door, you caught her guilty eyes quiver.

“Are you sure?” She inquired.Looking around, she bit her lip, “It’s late…” she said, throwing hints of concern at you. Relieved you were to not tell her about your mugging incident. If not, she would have never left your side.

“It’s okay…just take it. I’ll get another one…I promise! ” you assured her, “Go home safe. uh! Sir? ” you addressed the driver, whilst tapping on the roof of the car, “Please be careful, okay? This woman might give birth any minute”

“HEY!” Amidst Lillian’s yelling, You giggled.

“You gotta use your pregnant perks, Boss!” You said coolly, smiling with a wave as the taxi departed. The further the taxi was from you, the curious thought was planted in you. What if tonight’s the night? Hopefully she will not give birth in the car like you actually joked about. Your lips formed a silent prayer for her while you waited for another cab.

But the waiting did not work out that well tonight either. Not even after waiting for half and hour.

“You gotta be kidding me?” You muttered to yourself with disbelief, looking at both sides of the road. “Better take the subway before it’s too late, Ma’am” Bill the doorman suggested.

Sighing, you began to walk in the direction of the nearest subway station. Thanks to muscle memory, your feet guided you through a small alley road. There you were, walking down the streets of Gotham on a late night once again. With fair reasons, your mind could not help but wander over to the horrid memory one night before. Your heart could not help but increase its heartbeat with concern by the thought of it. Indeed, this was your paranoia taking over your conscious. Why must you be worried when you practically grew up in this city?

Lightning never strikes twice, doesn’t it?

Besides, you were far from alone tonight. With this being a usual shortcut to get to the subway station, a few people would always linger in this alley road, making their way home. You even walked watching an affectionate couple far ahead of you, holding hands and grabbing each other for a kiss every once in a while, and with another pair of footsteps following a few feet behind you.

The couple disappeared from your sight as they turned a corner, leaving you walking alone with the other stranger behind you. Gotham city folk were normally always in a rush, shoving people past just to walk ahead would not be a surprise. Yet with all this space, the stranger kept walking behind you, even when your pace was relatively slow.

“Damnit!”

A greasy, burger wrapping paper got stuck under your shoe, forcing you to stop in your tracks. Whilst you were on a dire attempt to wipe it off, you realized the stranger did not pass you by, even if it was already one minute past. You looked behind you. There he was, a few feet away, also halted and looking at his phone. A surge of suspicion came over you. Were you being paranoid now?

Turning back, you resumed walking, only to realize his steps were loud once again. Pulse quickening, you prayed for safety. Only to be answered with a sudden ring of your phone. You looked at the screen anxiously. Your eyes widened:

_Unknown Number_

With your feet involuntarily planting you to the ground, you had no choice but to answer. “H-Hello?” You stuttered. _“DUCK!”_ It was a voice, hoarse, yet familiar. “Wha?” Before you knew it, your body responded by lowering itself to the ground in a flash.Only to find Batman landing on to the ground in front of you, covering you like a shield as he threw a throwing star to the building in front. You gasped as the small object spun over to a sniper, who had positioned himself in one balcony. Electrocuted, the man let cries of pain, before losing consciousness within seconds. Batman turned to you swiftly:

“It’s you again!” He growled. His tone was in-distinctive, but you wished he was not angry with you.Getting up, you panted.

“I guess you remember from last time…” you breathed, “Wait! How did you get my-WATCH OUT!”

Your warnings were too late, as Batman fell on to the ground by a sheer force. It was indeed the stranger that had followed you. Paranoia had truly made sense. Pushing the man away with strength, Batman got up. And so did the man.

Dressed in a trench coat and a fedora, his features were hard to identify amidst the shadows. You lost all form of breath when you saw him draw out an exotic shaped sword from his jacket. And like the man from the night before, he did not waste time with the use of words. Backing against the brick wall, you clutched your chest when he jumped at Batman.

Blocking the sword with his hands, Batman kicked him in the stomach, sending the slender man flying back.

“What the hell is going on?” You cried out, almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown, “First last night…now this! Why?”

“Better figure this out another time” Batman grunted, motioning towards the man.

The caped crusader made perfect sense. For it seemed that Mr.Slender, as you called him in your head, seemed to was adept in martial arts. Jumping back up in an instant, his expression remained unchanged, proceeding to pick up his sword once again.

“Just go!”

You heard Batman yell. You looked at him with alarm. “But…But-” “GO!!!!!”

His roars were the last straw, urging your feet to drag you out of there as fast as possible. He was right. It made sense. Just when he was trying his hardest to save your life, it would be selfish to risk everything and waste the efforts taken. You ran fast, yet simultaneously you did not want to be the mere damsel in distress.

Taking the phone out, your fingers shook as you dialed for emergency services.

_“911…what’s your Emergency?”_

“Hello! Yes I’m calling to report an attack…” you spoke breathlessly, “uh….about half a mile away from the Gotham East Subway Station I think…” you continued, looking at the two figures who fought from afar. Given the intensity of the attack, you felt your legs turn wobbly, “Who? Well there’s me and-oh my god!”

You exclaimed, the moment Mr.Slender managed to attack Batman with a mini smoke bomb, bringing his defenses down, kicking him hard in the face. Your heart clenched, dropping your phone in response when you saw Batman crouch down in pain.

However, to Mr.Slender’s dismay, Batman took the advantage, kicking him in the knees while he crouched, bringing the man to the ground, finally punching him unconscious.

It was over, finally.

Relief washed over you. With your breathing slowing down, you wanted to run over to Batman. You wanted to show your concern. More importantly, you wanted to thank you with all your heart.

Except you could not. Especially when you froze.

Especially when you stood from afar, hidden from sight, only to witness his cowl shatter into several pieces. Only to reveal a face underneath, a face you never expected to see.

Bruce Wayne’s.


	4. Thank You

The apartment remained still with silence, unchanging even with your own entrance. You certainly had many reasons to be thankful for that night. You were alive, you were safe. A taxi finally was kind enough to bring you back home. Yet, being grateful for that kindness was the last thing on your mind. Especially after what you secretly witnessed that night.

No wonder the skin over your left wrist was noticeably red, and stung with pain. Clearly the obvious response, when you have pinched yourself from disbelief countless times during the taxi ride. With the apartment all to yourself, you felt enough freedom to piece every puzzle together. You took in a deep breath.

How was it possible that Bruce Wayne, is Batman? And more importantly, how did you not even notice?

The thought kept running through your mind on a loop. Even when you slumped on the couch, even when you carelessly you kicked your shoes off. Where did they go flying? You simply did not care. The dress pants comforted your legs as you sat cross legged.You scoffed with disbelief.

The reasons for your defense were valid. You would gladly shout them from any rooftop. He was clever, he knew what he was doing. He was never fully revealed, and the understanding of light and shadow had assisted him in concealing himself amidst the darkness and the faint city lights that shone. Even paying attention to his voice, he had concealed himself in every possible way.

Should this not be a happy surprise for you? You thought. Bruce Wayne, the man you admired, the man you had secretly fallen for, was indeed The Dark Knight. The caped crusader of Gotham City, safeguarding it to the fullest of his capabilities.

But at that very moment, it came to your realization that the glory and the pride of it, was certainly not what you were focused about. That was definitely not the reason you felt your heart clench, breaking into two. Definitely not the reason you felt your nose grow sour, your eyes well up with tears. For that was just it.

How dare you not consider the darkness behind that confident smirk of his? How dare you not empathize with the man, constantly haunted by his past personal loss, victimized by the criminal underbelly of the city ? The man who seemingly and eventually was driven by his personal vengeance and pain to rid the city of all crime whichever way possible? All in the form of a vigilante? The man who still may be silently concealing his pain, burden and struggle all his life, whilst carrying such heavy responsibility on behalf of all others?

How could you not consider that side to the man you had fallen for? How could you be so insensitive?

You tasted the salty tears, whilst they trickled down like a waterfall. The guilt forced your face to contort with exaggeration as your heart gave out, and you broke into sobs. You sobbed loud, and with no shame.

A part of you was tempted to wonder why must you weep so much for him? Could this be real love? Even unrequited, could it still be so? Was that the reason for your heart to save such generous space inside, just for you to store in the purest form of all love, affection and concern, all for Bruce Wayne?

As your shoulders shook uncontrollably, as you felt the unavoidable stream of snot exit your nostrils, the difficulty of setting this man free from your heart was evident. Forgetting him would be impossible. Even more so now. For now, your love for him had increased in hundred folds. From now on, he would always be in the center of your affections somehow, for always. Even if he would never consider loving you back.

If he only knew how grateful you were to him every single time. If he knew of your sheer willingness to do anything in your power, just to him help him return somehow. Just to ease his pain one way or another.

The sudden vibration over your left thigh, caused you to shift your focus elsewhere. Sniffing, you pulled your phone out of your left pocket. You gasped.

But it was a gasp of happiness. It exited involuntarily from your lips the moment you laid eyes on the screen. The moment you read the message that caused you to chuckle, feel your heart warm even further, and cry out even louder with emotion.

"Hey! I'm HOME !”

Allison's voice boomed with the door opening. However her voice instantly quieted the moment she found you on the couch, bawling holding the phone. Overwhelmed with emotion, you did not seem to care of her discovery.

“Sweetie…” Allison murmured worriedly, closing the door slowly before taking a few steps, "Whats wrong?”

Looking at her, the tears kept flowing as you wondered. Was it your place to let her decipher the entirety of your tears? Or was it your responsibility to do was right? And reveal only that truly mattered? You chose the latter instantly.

“Lillian had the baby…” You said, mid-sob, “And it’s a girl…” you added, smiling as you bawled without limits. Never had you cried this way in simply ages. Allison covered her mouth with surprise. “Oh my god…” She began, however furrowing her eyebrows soon after, “Didn’t think it would make you this emotional but this is great…why you crying?” Her curiosity did not leave her. “I’M JUST HAPPY!…” Your sobs grew even louder. “Awww Sweetie!” Cooing with affection, Allison certainly felt maternal at that moment when she proceeded to comfort you. And you were not lying, you really were happy for Lillian. Exhilarated and relieved of her safe delivery. No wonder your tears suddenly had a diverse taste. No wonder your sobs grew so much stronger.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alfred Pennyworth stood strong and silent, permitting the container floor to lower down, and descend in to a large concrete chamber. The entire ceiling of said chamber hung low, illuminated with white fluorescent lights.

Walking past the Bat Pod parked in the middle, he found Bruce Wayne. He found him standing by the CCTV monitors and keyboards, with one hand pressing an ice pack over his right cheek, while the other held the black cowl mask, the one which seemed to be broken and had lost all its glory. 

Suffice to say, there was indeed more to the eccentric billionaire than meets the eye. In the form of a secret identity, that must be protected at all cost, for the sake of this city: The Batman.

“Why are you doing this, Master Wayne?”

Alfred inquired, forcing Bruce to turn his head.

“Fixing my face?” Bruce answered back with another inquiry, his bare torso revealing fresh bruises, “Well, you know why, Alfred”

His stoic face unchanged, the older man took the ice pack from Bruce’s face.

“You know me well enough, to know that was not what I was asking…” he said, urging the young man to sit down, “Why are you so adamant on saving this one woman?” He kept inquiring, subtly keeping the ice pack over bruise on his cheek.

“She’s an innocent civilian…”

Taking the ice pack away, Alfred shot him a glance.

“Many innocent civilians get hurt all over the city, Sir” He stated, keeping the pack on the table, “However, you’ve been making sure she was of out of harm’s way, ever since you met her…” he said, grabbing a thin tube of medicine. “I wasn’t so successful, to be exact…” Bruce answered, grunting as Alfred dabbed the cooling gel over his cheek. “Nevertheless, you saved her, every single time” he said, “…and at a cost too…” Bruce did not reply, for he knew Alfred was right.

Ever since her presence entered his life with a ‘bruising’ reputation, Bruce Wayne had a feeling this woman had left the territory of safety, especially when she angered one of the most powerful men in Gotham City. Thus, ever since then, her safety was all that seemed important to him.

“Did Fox send you the tracker?” That inquiry rang in his memory so clearly. The inquiry he made to Alfred on the night of the Annual Charity Dinner. Fixing his bowtie, he accepted the small, black box from the butler’s hands. “Following someone, Sir?” Alfred questioned, putting his hands behind his as he stood smartly. Tilting his head, Bruce smiled: “More like, keeping a _watchful_ eye…” he answered.

Bruce was careful, and inconspicuous. Little did anyone realize the sole reason for his attendance at the Dinner was for the safety of one woman. The tracker being in the shape of a pen, Bruce did not have any difficulty whatsoever to put it into her handbag. Certainly no difficulty, when he found her quite intoxicated at the VIP guest room in the Hotel.

And what a relief the tracker was placed. If not, the opportunity to rescue her from a group of muggers that night would have never been possible.

Although success was in his grasp, the guilt that soon followed took over him like a fever. Savior he can be, but never keen on playing stalker. In fact, the guilt overpowered sleep that night. Thankfully, other than guilt, he also had her wallet. An adequate excuse to visit her indeed. As luck would have it, she was always so cooperative involuntarily, providing him ample time to take the tracker out of her bag while she clumsily put her shoes back on. Surprisingly, her magnetic conversation and sense of humor tempted him to linger a little while longer, which provided him with some interesting information. And he would be lying if he did not enjoy it.

_“Working Late, Sir?”_ Alfred’s curiosity was justified when he phoned him today. Especially when Bruce Wayne decided to stay back at work.

“Something like that…” Bruce answered, to which the butler chuckled from the other side of the line. _“That will be a surprise, even for Mr. Fox”_

His decision was all worthwhile, when he managed to rescue her once again from a much more dangerous form of attack early tonight.

_“Nevertheless you saved her…every single time”_ Blinking the flashbacks away, Alfred’s current words echoed in his ears. Bruce sighed.

“Petty as it was...She stood up for me, Alfred” He replied hoarsely, getting up, “It’s not like I had many people standing up for me in my life…” he continued, as he stared at the several screens before him, one played the ‘The Bruiser’ viral clip on loop.

“Being Bruce Wayne, didn’t exactly open doors of trust or loyalty with many people around me” He said, “But she just…” pausing, he took his time before continuing, “…acted so recklessly, just for all that…just for me…”

Hands rested in his hips, where the elastic waistband of his pants hung, “And I feel like…I owe it to her…” his voice grew soft, “...especially when I have a feeling of who was responsible for all those attacks”

The security staff apprehended her on the video, while she hung her head low in embarrassment. The sight of it made him breath deep.

“I’ll never forgive myself if anything happens to her...” Bruce said firmly. Alfred could do nothing but smile softly.

“Something tells me this is more than you just being a Good Samaritan, Sir…” He said. All the sudden, Bruce chuckled quietly, turning to him. “I’ll let you be the judge of that…” he replied, shaking his head.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the two empty bottles rested on the coffee table, you watched Allison come over to you, proudly holding on to two more beer bottles that she got from the fridge. Taking one from her hand, you smiled sheepishly.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” You slurred jokingly. Squinting, Allison threw you an appalled look in such dramatic fashion. “Me?” She asked, “NOOO!!” she replied as she sat on the other corner of the couch, “Sweetie, We’re celebrating, remember?” “Yes! We are…” nodding, you cried out loud, raising your bottle to the air, “To LILLIAN’S BABY!!” Allison’s bottle joined in unison, which followed with cheers and whoops. A huge sip from the chilled bottle brought you comfort. “Ahhh...she’s gonna be a cute, cute baby…” you breathed, staring lovingly at the wall, “…with chubby cheeks and all…” you added, pinching your own cheek. Suddenly, you heard Allison begin to snigger. “What?” You inquired, looking her way. Keeping her bottle on her stomach, Allison lazily permitted her legs to lie over the coffee table. “Just..” She began, “I’m gonna miss this place when I finally move out…” An emptiness hit you on the heart in a flash, forcing you to turn to her. “You’re gonna leave?” You breathed. Glancing at your concerned expression, Allison’s smile disappeared. “Sweetie…” she said, her eyes catching your own, “I'm not expecting you to let me stay here forever…” taking a gulp from her bottle, she continued, “And besides, I owe you _so…much…money_ ” Shaking your head, you waved your hand fiercely with dismissal. “Ah! Fuck it” You replied, sitting back to stare at the wall again. Allison’s expression grew cold. “Sweetie…” her voice lowered, “You should be living in a fucking penthouse by now” “Mid grade penthouse…” you corrected her, still looking away, “…the better ones are too expensive" you muttered softly to yourself. “Whatever…” Allison replied, her gaze still on you, “But instead…you’re stuck here in this crappy apartment...with me-” “How dare you?” You inquired in a dramatic British accent, finally looking back at her, “This is cozy-” “Will you let me _fucking_ finish?” Holding your hand out in defense, you slowly nodded. “Sorry….” You muttered, to which Allison sighed. “I’m gonna pay you back…”she promised with resolution, “And you’re gonna get out of here…” a smile appeared on her face, “You deserve a good life. You’re too good to me, Sweetie…” she said, rubbing your arm with affection, “We never should have been at the bar that night.” Silent, you took another sip. Allison sighed once again, looking at the window on your side. “You never should have stood up for me” she added, her deep voice echoing in the room.

Recollection of that fateful day she mentioned was inevitable. That day was your birthday, two years ago. Newly promoted to Senior Manager, the idea of celebrating both your birthday and promotion together with Allison seemed perfect. Celebrations did not necessarily require a group of people, in your opinion. Your ideal night of celebrating was nothing fancy. Fueling oneself with intoxication at the bar would soon be followed by a jam session at the karaoke bar. And food was definitely in the plan. You loved your Korean Barbecue. But when a Loan Shark dropped by the bar in search of Allison, you had a feeling those epic plans had to take a rain check. Surrounded by thugs, he exuded fear. “Allison, baby…” His drawl made your skin curl, addressing your friend, “You’ve been keeping me waiting long enough…I need my…money” he growled in procession. Debt, you disliked that word. Unfortunately, Allison was knee deep in it, with interest as well. Her partying personality definitely did not encourage her to be responsible as you were in life, and this was proof. His threats of violence and possible death were akin to sharp shooting bullets. Unwilling to remember this night bathed in blood, your intoxicated self became Allison’s bulletproof vest. “Sir! Sir! SIR!...” standing bravely in front of your roommate, you slurred out loud, “Worry no more!” your assurance was dramatic, making his eyebrows furrow. “We got your money...” you claimed, to Allison’s shock, “All I ask you is…” you paused, in all seriousness, causing everyone in the bar to hold their breath in silence: “Do you take Checks?” As you wrote off the amount, you wrote off your chances of moving into a better apartment, and a better life. Yet, you were far from regretful. 

“Well!” you said, shaking that memory away as you were intoxicated with chilled beer, “No one was gonna ruin my birthday with my Bestie!” Your words were filled with pride, and every word was said from the heart. “You said the exact same thing that day…” Allison said, making you look back at her. Emptying your bottle with one last swig, you moved the bottle from your hand to the table. “And I still mean it…” you assured. Allison’s eyes, they grew warm. Warm to the point they shone with tears. Slowly standing up, she began to walk over to you. “Ali, what’s with that look?” You inquired, as she sat right next to you, “Wait what are you-Ahahah!” With your giggles, it was certainly too late to answer, when her tight hug surprised you. “Awww Sweetie…” Allison cried, her tone muffled with her face pressed against your hair. “Ali…” you began, as your giggles paused, “I think I'm gonna hurl-” “What? Eww! ” Allison yelled, moving away as if she touched fire. Only when she saw you guffaw, did she realize there really was nothing to hurl. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding...come here…” You giggled, pulling her pouty self over for another hug, “Awww…..What would I do without you, Ali?” And right you were. Life was just so much richer, with your best friend beside you.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Unknown Number_

Those two words stared at you from the phone screen in your Recent Calls. Whilst walking down the lobby of Wayne Tower the next morning, you were relieved no hangover haunted you .Which left you ample time to let him haunt you instead. The elevators seemed to be surprisingly busy today, forcing you to stand in front of one. Still staring at the phone, you could not help but wonder. Would that number still work if you were to contact him somehow? This strange curiosity made you restless. For you longed to act one single urge: Thank Him. Selecting the ‘Message’ option, you mindlessly began to form a text:

_Thank you for last night_

Your eyebrows were raised. Maybe the wording should not end so ambiguously. In fact it seemed too perverted. You scoffed, never did you expect of considering sending ‘a text’ to Batman himself. The mere idea was simply ridiculous. But, did not hurt to try. Pressing the backspace button a few times, you stared at the only words that remained:

_Thank you_

Finally, you smiled. With your thumb twirling around the screen, you typed away to complete it:

_Thank You again._

Taking a deep breath, your thumb moved over to send, only to be responded with the following message:

_Cannot be Sent._

Shaking your head slowly, you sighed. Of course, it could not be sent. It was an unknown, untraceable number for a valid reason. Bruce Wayne was smart, thus you respecting him even more. It was a failed attempt, yet you commended yourself for taking a step of bravery. _Ding!_ Seemed your focus had taken you further enough to ignore all that surrounded you. For the sound of the elevator tempted you to finally look up from your phone. A gasp left you, when the free elevator was in the midst of closing with just one woman inside it. “Wait!” You cried out, “Stop!” You said, running towards the door. The woman however, stood still with a cold stare whilst the doors fully closed before her. Leaving you behind. Embarrassed and annoyed, You huffed. “Rude” You muttered under your breath with a sigh. It was certainly one of those unfortunate days you would encounter a bad egg. Not that rude folk were rare in Gotham. It was certainly the opposite. But still, Wayne Tower had only a few. Just before you could wallow in it, the other elevator luckily opened up to your rescue a few seconds later. Heading to the 8th floor, you felt your luck had changed back. Life gifted you a second chance. But the moment you finally stepped out of the elevator, it was clear it was playing a prank of you. “Ma’am…Can I help you?” You called out confidently, addressing the woman who stood peeping through the main door with suspicion. The same, cold woman who deprived you of the elevator earlier. The moment she turned, you spotted the Visitor Name Tag on her, standing at the same height as you did. Her loose, brunette hair reached up to her shoulders, framing her rectangular shaped face. Her entire presence, it exuded confidence. And simultaneously, her aura exuded an impression you just could not stand. “Ah!” She said, nonchalantly. Her tone was simply too casual, given the fact she just was rude to you earlier, “You work in HR?” “Why else would I be here?” You replied, suddenly aware of the sass that included in your tone. Too late, it was out of your control. However, she smiled. “Then perfect…”, her plump lips revealing a perfect set of teeth in between, “I’m Clara Bennett…” as she extended her hand: “Your new HR Consultant” Taking her hand for a firm shake, you silently prayed for Lillian’s support to hover over you like a guardian angel.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moment Clara Bennett set foot in to Wayne Enterprises, Lillian Foster’s absence was noticed. Assigning a Consultant to oversee the process in the HR Department seemed quite sudden, and frankly very offensive. Especially since no form of corruption or disruption of operations had occurred in the recent past. You were clearly at fault here. It was evident that this could be the company making amends with Henderson Incorporated by making an example out of you. Such a shame it had to be for a you could not professionally take credit for. Being the first day without the presence of the Head, a Departmental Briefing was in order. But with Clara’s appearance, you were hesitant to carry forward.

“No please…” Clara insisted, politely, “Please proceed. I’ll be more than happy to listen in…” Her introduction was made, formalities met as everyone gathered around the Oval Table in the Conference Room. Though she flashed her smile, you could not help but feel a sense of threat by her. This was not the type of threat in relation to appearances or the usual nonsense. Granted, she was a beautiful Mixed, Hispanic with attractive features and a confident personality. But it was the coldness that was brought along with it that sent signals of warning to you. Yet, then again, this could possibly be your first impression whispering you in the ear and poisoning your mind.

“Right…” You began, “…moving on to other matters. First of all..." wearing a huge grin, you continued, "The news is true...Lillian did have her baby. And it's a girl..." The cheers and applause that followed could make anyone wonder if you just announced the score of a NFL match. Happiness was infused in your system. No matter what, it was a relief to observe everyone’s love and respect for Lillian. It certainly proved the strength and effectiveness of her leadership. Something you aspired for have yourself. "Yes, we should all be very happy that they are both safe and well..." you added, chuckling out loud as the applause continued, "But now, on to business..." The crowd quickly grew silent. Pride came over you to have that effect on them. "As I recall...there were some tasks that were pending from Lillian's side, which I hope everyone was patient with… " you eyed all those who sat, who collectively nodded, "But Good News, before she left, she had given her decisions after discussing with Management...” you declared, opening your notebook, “...and I will update them all point...by poin-"

A loud cough. An unpleasant one exited Clara’s lips in interruption, causing all heads to turn. You looked her way in a flash.

"Ms. Bennett...Are you alright?" You asked, concerned. Clara nodded, with her hand on her mouth. "Yes...carry on..." her answer may have been polite, yet her smile seemed restrained. Ignoring it, you looked back at your colleagues. "As I was saying..." You paused, "What? why the smiles..." You inquired, for all of them merely smiled at you with excitement. Inciting laughter as he raised his hand like schoolboy, Greg cleared his throat before he responded: "If I can speak freely...” he said,”...and If Clara doesn’t mind ...” he looked at her, who kept her tight smile preserved, “It's just strange for us to see you doing this Briefing instead of Lillian..." Chuckling back, you nodded in agreement. “I know..." You said, "Believe me, it's weird for me too..." You added, maintaining eye contact with possibly everyone you looked at, "But I hope we all can get through this time working harder than before..." With your years of experience, you were skilled in maneuvering your voice into the seriousness that was required for a pleasant persuasion, changing the aura in the room to a more understanding one. Many nodded in agreement. "Okay..." you said, proceeding to look at your notes "Regarding the Counseling Team Idea making Monthly rounds....” cheerfully, you clasped your hands together, “Good News! Mr. Fox loves the idea...It's a GO!" Your cheer and enthusiasm had translated into a few cheers amongst the group who seemingly had suggested, while the others were quite impressed. "Great Idea everyone..." Your smile expanded, giving thumbs up to the younger colleagues, "This is why we need more younger minds in this department-”

Another cough. A longer, irritating cough filled the room. With no surprise whatsoever, you turned to Clara. And this time, it felt quite personal. "Do you need a cough drop or something, Ms. Bennett? Cause I can personally get you one..." "No…No don’t mind me..." Clara shook her hand, "Please carry on with your...uh..." she paused, shooting a glance at the table, then yourself, "…briefing..." as her smiled died for a split second.

Though anger bubbled within your core, a smile was all that you could maintain. The show must go on. You resumed the Briefing, providing the updates necessary. You were hell bent on effectiveness and speed, making sure no man was left bored or uninterested. Thus, leading to a successful finish.

"Ms. Bennett...”

Clara turned, upon hearing your call. With the rest already vacated, the conference room was left with no one but the two of you, “May I speak to you in private?"

Looking around, She nodded. With the door open, your hands remained folded as you stood before her.

"The little cough stunt...", you began, smiling, "I know what that means...“ you said, although your smile was nowhere close to friendly, “...something is definitely not sitting right with you..." you raised your eyebrows, "Am I right?”

You were no fool. You would rather trim the hedge before the worst. Though Clara opened her mouth, no words escaped. Ultimately chuckling, she put her hands on her hips, looking right at you:

"Look...” she began, “I don’t want to be the bad guy on the very first day but...." "But?” you inquired, showing your palms, “Please, I would really appreciate your feedback..."

The tension was high, and so was your impatience. Clara simply shrugged. “I'm just….” pausing, she sighed, “...a little disappointed in your communicative skills as a leader..." You froze. "Oh...." You muttered monotonously, "I see..." Confused, you folded your arms again, lost in mid-thought as she began to leave. Only a few seconds later, it suddenly hit you.

"Wait a second..." You uttered, forcing her to stop, "In what way exactly?" You inquired. Suddenly her opinion had affected you more than one had realized. Clara looked at you as if you were a science project, difficult to comprehend.

"You're too...." She said, eyes squinting “...amiable..." her answer seemed resolute, "...and that shows weakness..."

The moment she finally left the room, you had never felt so insulted. In all your years working in Wayne Enterprises, no one in Management had criticized your skills in this manner, not even Lillian. What on earth did she just observe, for her to make that sort of assumption?

The heavy, hurried footsteps of Greg approaching the Conference Room shook your from these toxic thoughts.

"Boss..." He panted; You turned to him in shock as he continued:

"We got a problem!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arguments and disagreements, a usual element in the average universal workplace. And mediating said disagreements was definitely a skill you were trained for from the beginning.

But to stop actual altercations? You would have to think twice on that. 

Making your way down to the lobby with Greg by your side, a huge crowd was in your sight in the middle of the lobby. When security calls in to say an HR colleague was involved, no one would have blamed your impatience as you made your way through the crowd to the front. You gasped:

"Oh my god...Is that Caleb?" You cried to yourself.

Caleb Brown, one of your juniors, was never a troublesome kid. An innocent new recruit, he impressed you always with his patience. Yet for some unexpected reason, there he was, standing head to head with another staffer, hands tightly on each other’s collars.

"Gentleman...” Your voice was calm when you addressed them, “Come on...Whatever this is, let’s settle this like adults-HEY HEY!”

Calmness was difficult to maintain, for the atmosphere grew violent. Caleb met the floor in an instant when the other stronger young man pushed with him anger. Kneeling next to him, you held him by the shoulders.

"Caleb...” you breathed, “You're okay-HEY! Caleb NO!..." Your reflexes acted out in a flash, restraining him when he attempted to get back up in defense. Embarrassed, he looked at you, "Why not?” he hissed, “You fought back when Henderson talked shit about Wayne! " Your face tensed. _Touché, Caleb!_ “That's nothing to do with this..." you answered curtly and quietly. “But why can’t we fight back when this jerk talks shit about us?" Caleb asked, louder than expected, amplifying the conversation. Caleb’s opponent, seemingly not from your department , laughed out loud.

“What did I tell you, everybody? Like Senior, like Junior, right?” He slurred out in the voice of an entertainer “Why am I not surprised about this _Bruiser bitch?_ ”

The curious buzz grew louder. Your cheeks heated up, uncomfortable to the fullest. The fact The Bruiser reputation kept following you like a shadow was more than you could take. Regardless, that man’s attitude was far from professional. “Alright… ENOUGH!” Your thundering voice sliced through the buzz, shushing the entire crowd. Aggressive may be, yet full of control.

“I don’t know what exactly happened between the two of you...” your voice grew calm with expertise , “...but this is not the professional way to do things…And you!” you exaggerated, pointing at the rude young man, “That was certainly not the way to address anyone here…let alone your superiors…” You continued, as pin drop silence ruled the lobby. Taking a deep breath, your gaze turned deadly, “This is very disappointing....Both of you…upstairs for Mediation…now!”

Pointing towards the elevator, you watched the two young men follow Greg upstairs. With the crowd dispersing, the fear in the atmosphere was evident more than ever. As much as it assisted you, it frustrated you as well. Could this actually mean the Bruiser reputation was taking a bigger toll on your career at Wayne Enterprises?

You sighed heavily, the moment you saw Clara within your sights, standing next to the Elevator, with possibly a judgmental look on her face.

So much for a professional first impression.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Ted!” You said, answering the phone, “How did it go?” With the mini altercation yesterday in needing of a resolution, you were desperate for assistance. Being the current leader of HR, it should have been your rightful place to take unbiased charge of the conflict resolution. However, with Caleb involved, your participation was simply a symbol of biased treatment. Thus, Ted Hawthorne from Legal was called in to undertake the Mediation. And from his tone, it was clear it went well.

_“Well, thanks to this little fiasco…”_ Ted replied, _“…we managed to do some good after all…”_ “Mind elaborating?” You inquired, sneakily watching Clara engage with the junior staff outside your office. _“The other junior guy…”_ Ted continued, _“Leonard Attwell…He was drunk at the time, hence the badmouthing and the altercation”_ “What on earth?…” you gasped, “Those are so many violations altogether…” _“Exactly, so long story short…we caught a bad apple…”_ “Thanks so much for coming in, Ted” you replied, sighing with relief, “Now we can finally start the formal process on him…” _“No problem, kid”_ Hanging up, you kept watching Clara making her rounds. With the incident she witnessed yesterday, it would not be surprising if she was on her personal mission dig dirt on you and the department itself. Shaking your head, you proceeded to skim through a few Survey Reports. The moment the phone rang once again, you were pleasantly surprised by the sight of the extension. “Hey! Jessica” you answered cheerfully, “How are you?”

_“Hey! uh…”_ Jessica’s response echoed in your ears, _“It’s Mr. Fox. He wants to see you”_ Your eyes widened. “Shit…” you muttered inaudibly, as your eyes closed shut with desperation.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius Fox, was never the unpleasant person in your eyes. Ever since he was promoted to CEO a few years ago, he certainly displayed an unorthodox and humble quality to the most powerful position in the company. Yet, his wish to see you caused some concerns. Given your recent troubles at work.

“Thank You, Jessica…” Addressing his assistance at the door, he guided you into his office, “Please take a seat”. he said, as you both sat down. It was indeed an honor to be in his presence once again after a while. “You know…” he began, “ I realized I remember you from somewhere…” “Sir?” “Ah yes! ” he smiled, the velvet voice soothing your ears, “Weren’t you the Manager who recommended that Restaurant? When Dr. Kim visited…” “Oh…right…yes” You nodded, shyly.

Few years ago, when Fox was just the Head of Applied Sciences and Mr. Earle was CEO, you had dropped by one day to acquire certain clarifications on a project that required HR approval. Except when you did, you had stumbled on to Fox conversing with an Elite Group of Scientists from South Korea. Greeting them with the little Korean you knew, Fox was pleased when you even went out of your way to recommend your favorite Korean Restaurant at the Diamond District to them.

Fox laughed out loud, surely reminiscing that moment himself. “ _Fantastic_ Barbecue meat…” he exclaimed, “And the Soju* helped them improve their English.” He chuckled, “I have a feeling that night really strengthened ties between us” As much as you wanted laugh and share this merriment, concern took over your thinking space. “Mr. Fox-” you began meekly. “You must be wondering why I asked you up here...” Fox began, to which you nodded, “More or less, yes” Smiling, He took his glasses off. “I wish to thank you for diligently working on behalf of Lillian...” You smiled shyly. Being a kind gentleman, he contained a reliable sense in him. And still in charge of the Applied Sciences Department, a part you wondered if he was ever in relation to Bruce Wayne’s secret activities. “And er…” he went on, “…regarding the assault incident with Mr. Henderson-” Suddenly your heartbeat increased with panic. “I know” you nodded frantically, prepared to face the gallows “…it was highly inappropriate-” “Quite the contrary…” Fox replied, “Personally I believe that man needed to be taught a lesson…” You never intended to drop your jaw, yet it did. Fox smiled. “…but then again… that opinion will _not_ cross these walls” he said, looking at you. Chuckles from both sides soon followed.

“Of course…” you agreed, pointing at yourself, “ HR…confidential…” imitating closing your mouth as a zip, “It’s safe with me” you added, nodding. Given his pleasant nature, you wished you had known him better before.

“Speaking of Confidential…” Fox began, bending to his side“…there is another reason I called you up here…” he said, opening a drawer, “A favor, more like…” Now highly curious, you leaned forward:

“Sir?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Okay...Breathe!” You muttered to yourself, as soon as the doors of the elevator opened. When Lucius Fox requests you to take a certain black box over to Bruce Wayne’s penthouse, you could not refuse. Personally, you did not want to either. Yet, it raised one burning question.

“Why me?” You remembered inquiring in an instant, genuinely curious. Clasping his hands together, Fox smiled. “I’ve heard of your talent...”He said, “…with confidentiality...even from Ms. Foster. And so I don’t think I can trust this with anyone else but you...”

Pressing your pink lips together, you returned to the present as you stepped into the Wayne Penthouse. Ever since the fire that broke out at Wayne Manor, all were aware that Bruce Wayne stayed at his penthouse.

The click of your heels were louder than usual. And it was quite strange. “Mr.Wayne? Hello?” You cried out, looking around “ Anyone here?”

To your disappointment, no one seemed to occupy the place. Yet that certainly did not forbid you from your breath being taken away, for it was Bruce Wayne’s home. The penthouse was indeed gorgeous. And gigantic, of course, the he dream home you aspired to have. Maybe a tad bit fancier but nevertheless, you were awestruck. Putting your handbag and the other bag on the marble kitchen counter, your feet guided you around with your hands behind your back.

Fascinated by the loud clicks your heels emitted, you were suddenly urged to vocalize a number of distinct sounds.You snapped your fingers, eagerly listening to the effects that bounced back. Impressed by the sound effects, you felt at ease. You were entranced to the point to of imagining yourself to be the owner of this wonderful residence. In your mind, you were the hostess, surrounding yourself with guests of all classes and colors in your evening party. Smiling at your imaginary guests, you raised your imaginary champagne glass:

“Good Evening Everyone…Thank you so m-” “Ahem!”

You quickly spun to find an elderly gentleman standing behind you. Dressed smartly, he seemed quite familiar. Embarrassed, you chuckled nervously: “Sorry just that…” you muttered, “The acoustics here are just…bonkers” That was your defense, and it was very weak. Your inner self cringed hard.

However, the older gentleman smiled. “Couldn’t agree more, Miss…” he replied, “Bonkers it is…” Chuckling, you stood straight. “You must be Mr. Pennyworth…” You said, extending your hand out to him. Holding it, he shook it firmly, “Please call me Alfred…Miss-” You offered him your name. “I was asked...” you began, walking over to the counter, “...by Mr. Fox to deliver this to Mr. Wayne.” You said, pulling out the black box from your bag, “... But since he’s not here, I guess I could entrust this to you” “I will make sure Mr. Wayne gets it” Alfred said, taking it from you. Though relief washed over you, it did not feel like the time to leave. “To be quite honest...” you paused, folding your arms “I don’t know why Mr. Fox even entrusted me with this in the first place…” You said with honesty. With the same small smile on his face, Alfred put the box inside his jacket. “Perhaps you are highly gifted with the power of Trust…” He pointed out. Chuckling, you tapped your foot. “No wonder I do this job…” “Would you like some tea?” Your eyes widened with surprise as Alfred suddenly asked, “Would appreciate the company” Moved by his amiability, you smiled brightly, “Sure, why not”

Sitting by the marble counter, you willingly offered to serve him the tea in return, pouring it and fixing up with milk. Given the look on his face, it was safe to say Alfred Pennyworth enjoyed being treated. The conversation that took place in between consisted of your work history at Wayne enterprises, and his own history with the Wayne family. You were more than fascinated.

“...and I’ve been looking after Master Wayne ever since” Alfred said. Stirring the tea with a small spoon, you beamed. “Wow! Mr.Wayne is so lucky…” you began, “..to have someone like you by his side all this time. I’m glad” you added, sipping your tea. With your recent, secret discovery about Bruce, You meant it in every way. Alfred chuckled. “I’m finding it quite difficult to believe you’re the one called ‘the Bruiser’ in the news” “Ah!” Setting the tea down on the counter, your eyes averted his gaze. “You saw…” “I’m afraid I did” Taking another huge sip for courage, you looked over at Alfred. “Now I that I have your attention Alfred, I just gotta ask” you said, keeping your hands over your lap gracefully, “ Did my...little stunt upset Mr.Wayne?” You inquired, “ I really hope I didn’t give him a bad impression” You realized how concerned you were. His expressions were subtle, Alfred’s. Thus, his response was difficult to decipher. Setting his own cup and saucer on the tray, he turned his gaze to you.

“I know it is not my place to say, but I certainly don’t think you did” He answered. For some reason, the fact that the closest person to Bruce Wayne thought this way, brought a sense of assurance to yourself. You smiled fully.

“You’re too polite, Alfred” You murmured gently. Tilting his head, Alfred was curious. “And what makes you say that?” “Cause …” you paused, eventually smirking “...you’re British” A weak line, yet both of you could not stop chuckling.

“Would you like a biscuit, Miss?"

“Why yes, thank you…”

Biting into a soft buttery cookie, happiness coursed through you like the air into your lungs. It certainly felt a privilege to feel comfort in Bruce Wayne’s home. In Batman’s home? No! In Bruce Wayne’s home. You saw Alfred look down.

“Going to a birthday party?” He asked, pointing at the wrapped box that hid inside a shimmery paper bag. Giggling, you looked at him.

“Funny enough, it’s something close…”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unpopular opinion it way be but, you had nothing against Hospitals. Nothing bad nor good, you were simply neutral to them. Even the smell never bothered you. Once you acquired the necessary information from a friendly administrator, you walked through the hallway over to the area of the hospital rooms. Excited you were beyond all measure.

However, the excitement was suddenly cut off when your phone rang. It was a number you had not saved. 

“Hello?” You answered with confidence,“Yes, this is she...who is this?”

_“Uh…this is Blake....”_ a male voice answered back, _“Officer John Blake...”_

The speed of your walk began to decrease. You remembered this voice. In fact you instantly remembered his face. The face of the officer who had to apprehend you that fateful Friday night.

“Oh wow...Officer...” you began, thoughts suddenly turning blank “Umm...” Truthfully, you were speechless. Suddenly, multi tasking seemed so difficult as you were trying to scan every patients room you passed by.

_“Ma’am...are you okay?”_ Blake inquired through the line. Stopping on your tracks, you sighed.

“I don’t know...am I?” Your own responsive inquiry seemed dramatic. “I’m sorry Officer...” You sighed, “I normally don’t have the cops calling on me like this...” Concerned, you continued, “I feel like Gotham PD is now under the assumption that I’m up to no good all the time ...” you said as you continued to walk in long strides.

_“Oh trust me...”_ he chuckled but seriously at the same time, “We know you are not...” “Pardon?” Now your curiousity grew even more. Clearing his throat, Blake seemingly decided to avoid going further. _“Would it be possible to schedule a meeting tomorrow?”_ he asked, _“It’s urgent.”_ Finally stopping in front of one particular room, you felt your concentration shift somewhere else. “Sure, Officer…” you breathed, “ Come by tomorrow whenever...” _“Thanks...”_ Hanging up, you smiled brightly at what you saw in the hospital room. You smiled at the beautiful woman sitting on the bed, cradling a baby in her arms. Feeling your attention on her, she caught your gaze. Holding the baby close to her, she smiled: “Look, baby....” she whispered, “Guess which Aunty is here to see you?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If chance had permitted, You would have gone to see Lillian the very next night after giving birth. But with her own family members crowding her room, she insisted you visit her the day after, giving ample peace and quiet for the both of you to freely converse. And also, for you to fawn over her baby girl.

“Awww honey…you shouldn’t have…”

Lillian said, opening your box to pull out a pair of comfy pajamas, while you were busy holding the precious infant in your arms. You adored the way her big eyes looked into yours. As you held her, you wished for all your love and energy to flow into this little human, giving her enough strength and confidence to start a life as any amazing woman should, comprised of self worth and self love.

“As long as you like it, Lillian…” you said, looking at your Boss. Even without makeup, she still looked so beautiful. “She looks like you, you know” you pointed out, giving the baby to her. Looking at the little one, Lillian tilted her head in doubt.

“Mom says she’s got Mark’s nose though…”

“Huh!…” you muttered, looking up in mid-thought, “…maybe…” “

Eh!” Lillian replied, as you chuckled together. Your smile did not seem to fade, sitting on the chair next to the bed. Finally, Lillian looked at you in all seriousness.

“So…how’s the Consultant?” Sighing heavily, you took your shoes off.

“Difficult…” you said, “It’s like Life just decided to put someone right in my face, just to question my every move…” you used your hands in exaggeration, “and…Get this! She says I’m too amiable for a leader…” you added, making Lillian furrow her eyebrows, “Apparently it…” you took a breath to raise your voice, “ _‘shows weakness’_ ” imitating Clara with air quotes. Lillian laughed out loud. She was one of the very few people who laughed at your jokes and adored your expressions. Come to think of it, her display of appreciation was quite similar to Bruce Wayne’s. _Oh no!_ The mere image of his amused expression warmed your heart once again. _This man, seriously._ You breathed deeply.

The baby cried, moving her arms about. Cradling her effortlessly, Lillian looked at you with a smile. “Well…” she began, “ If your job is to eat a frog, it’s best to do it first thing in the morning” Pausing, she anticipated your own response. Suppressing a smile, you leaned forward as you continued it for her: “And if it’s your job to eat two frogs,” you quoted, coming to realization, “ it’s best to eat the biggest one first…” you said nodding, “Mark Twain…” you stated. Lillian chuckled.

“ _Atta girl_ …” she said, clapping her thigh with one hand. You shook her head, smiling. Lillian would always throw all these trivia at you throughout the years, you finally ended up catching them. A heavy feeling silently entered your heart, forcing you to sigh deeply. “Ever since that incident with Henderson…” you said, rubbing your hands together, “I feel like my life is going through some changes…” you clasped them together, “I can literally feel it…It’s insane…” you added, crossing your legs. Lillian merely shrugged her shoulders.

“Who knows?” she said, “Maybe you are going through something…” she continued, “Something important…” That just caused you more pressure. What exactly was important? Was almost getting killed twice have something to do with it? Which led you think, why were you even targeted that way? But you did not want to go down that rabbit hole of curiousity. Not now. “Excuse me, Ma’am?” A middle aged man knocked on the open door, capturing both of your attention, “I got a special delivery for a Ms. Foster….” Dressed in a gray jumpsuit, he read out from his clipboard: “…. from Mr. Bruce Wayne” Your eyes widened. Lillian merely scoffed in disbelief. “What could he possibly brin-Oh my God!” She exclaimed, the moment he brought in a huge box on a handcart. With a dropped jaw, you stood up in a flash. “A Stanley’s Deluxe Baby Crib.” You breathed, clutching your chest, “That is one _expensive_ crib” “Please, let us know when you head home, Ma’am. Mr.Wayne has already paid the Delivery and Installation Fees for the Crib” the man said politely, as you took the clipboard to sign behalf of Lillian. Getting up from the bed, she held the baby as she looked at the box with shock. Once you watched the man leave, you looked over to catch Lillian’s happy expression. “Never knew Mr.Wayne would be this generous…” you said, to which Lillian laughed joyfully. “Well, if this is how he’s gonna thank me for working 20 long years here, then I’ll take it…Ooooh look at this, baby! This gonna be your bed…Thanks to Uncle Wayne!!” she was gleeful, running her hand over the box. Chuckling, you felt nothing but peace at that very moment. Lillian deserved this. And you were relieved Bruce Wayne felt the same.

Leaving her to rest, you walked out of the room, when the phone vibrated. Taking a good look, you involuntarily found yourself sink down to one of the waiting chairs in order to process what you just received. A text message.

_Did Ms. Foster like the gift? This is Bruce Wayne, by the way._

Smiling so brightly at the screen, you were in complete disbelief of what you read. Never did you imagine Bruce Wayne to text. But also, with all sorts of online Messenger applications that now existed for phones, you never expected a classic phone text in this day and age either. With both your thumbs ready, you formed a response.

_Pleasure to make your acquaintance on text :). And yes, she loved it. But how did you know?_

Pressing send, you got up, pleased to even receive a text of the sorts as you resumed to walk. Except the phone vibrated once again with his response.

_Alfred._

You beamed. His answer made perfect sense for you did disclose to Alfred of your plans. While walking, you replied soon after:

_That’s kind of him._

You wrote. Except before sending, you were tempted to write further:

_But, wait! How did you get my number?_

Now standing in front of the hospital elevator, it did not take long for the phone to vibrate once again.

_Alfred._

_Liar,_ you thought, chuckling. But his effort to be inconspicuous was what you appreciated highly. His own humor as well. The elevator opened and even closed after a minute. Yet you did not leave. For you just kept staring at your phone. There he was, Bruce Wayne, the man behind the mask of Batman, forming something as simple as a text connection with you. When you longed to connected with the Dark Knight, this gets handed out to you in a silver platter. The only difference being, him not really knowing what you actually knew. However, a part of you wondered if this was the opportunity you should grasp before it could slip out of your fingers forever. Taking a deep breath, your thumbs got to work:

_Thank you again Mr. Wayne_

With confidence, You pressed send. Along with that message, you sent out your full gratitude not only for the man who bailed you out, but also for the man who saved your life twice. And when the phone vibrated once again, it was certainly the icing on top to a surprisingly lovely day.

_You’re welcome._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moonlight filtered over the huge, open balcony in the exquisite mansion without any discrimination. The waves of the swimming pool below reflected on the older man who stood by the edge of the balcony, sipping a glass of whiskey in his silk night robe. Even in his lonesome, he could not find a shred of happiness to fill his face. How could he, when he always fueled himself with hate? Born into privilege like any one in a rich family, Erik Henderson was the type to be spoiled rotten, and grow cruel in the process. Growing old in that privilege, he certainly perfected getting away with anything. He had the wife, the son yet he was never fulfilled. For all he wanted was power. That also included power in the corporate world. For example, dominating his rival: Wayne Enterprises.

Though his nose was healed, the embarrassment he faced that fateful Friday night by the hands of a mere nobody, still lingered in his mind much more deeper than a scar. Inhaling through his teeth aggressively, he stared at the sky, delving into his hate in silence. 

“You called?”

Startled, Henderson spun around to face a dark figure hidden in the shadows. With it’s robotic and undecipherable voice, it finally forced Henderson to calm himself down upon recognizing the figure.

“Jesus!” he spat. “Could you stop doing that, Alpha?” “Occupational hazard, I’m afraid…” the voice replied, nodding in apology. Gulping down the drink, Henderson slammed it on the drink trolley. “Two times…” he said, showing two stubby fingers, “Two fucking times…and still you couldn’t kill her?”he snarled angrily, “WHAT DID I PAY YOU FOR?” “Correction…” Alpha replied, politeness balanced, “You only paid a fragment of what was promised, Mr. Henderson” Huffing in anger, the old man rubbed his temples. “At first you said a simple mugging job would do the trick…” he said, “And when that didn’t work out, I at least thought the sniper and your assassin would finish the GODDAMN JOB…” He scoffed in disgust, “But all of them were no match for her. Not with that Batman in the way…” with his hands on hips, he turned around, “I forgot that bastard was around…” he muttered to himself.

“Perhaps, I can step in instead…” Alpha’s reply made him turn back. The moonlight merely highlighted the outlines of the figure dressed in dark camouflage attire. The way it had disguised itself, deciphering its identity was a dead end.

“Given my observation…” it began, this is becoming much more interesting than one expected…” folding its hands, it continued, “Only with your generous payment, of course…”

Grunting in acknowledgment, Henderson pointed at Alpha.

“As long as you can get rid of her…” he demanded, “No HR bitch from Wayne Enterprises is going to insult Erik Henderson…and keep on living!”


	5. "No Fun"

The rapid sound of gunfire, infused with blood curdling screams, certainly forced your heart to beat right out of your chest. The beating, increased without any prior announcement shocked you, as if the live, blood pumping organ might literally fall out of your flesh vessel. The scene you witnessed, was never expected but only imagined in modes of fiction. Be it novels or films. However, when you truly got to taste it in the rusty reality, only then did you realize the gravity of its horror. And only then at that fateful moment, did you genuinely fear for your precious life.

Just when it seemed trouble had finally set you free.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(A Few Days Earlier)_ **

Allison Hughs was your quintessential fun-loving, living in the moment party girl with complete control over the pace of her existence. Apart from all that, she was also a loyal friend, blindly following you to the ends of the earth in ranting.

“SHE DID WHAT?”

Her inquiry was loud and dramatic, to which you nodded. “Yep” you replied, “She straight up went there…”

Safe to say, the ‘She’ that was being mentioned here was none other than Clara Bennett, the Consultant who slithered her way into Wayne Enterprises, solely to make exaggerated inspections on HR Operations, and to make your cooperate life a living hell, drenched with self-doubt and insecurity. It certainly traveled up a notch when she proactively invited you to take part in a Basic HR Crash Course, that was mainly designed to New Recruits. Simply because she assumed that you would find the Course ‘helpful’ to your own line of work. The fact she indirectly implied a trace of incompetence in you caused so much embarrassment.

“The hell is that bitch’s problem though?”

Allison kept inquiring, as she wiped off the milk from her lips, “Seriously…” she muttered, standing by the opened refrigerator in her pajamas.

“Yeah” you continued to nod, as you stuffed a spoonful of cereal into your mouth, “..and Lillian…being my senior since day 1, didn’t even treat me this way” you added, with a full mouth.

Already dressed for work, little did you expect to see Allison awake and engaged while you had your breakfast, “I look like a fucking joke…”you muttered, after finally gulping the food down.

“Hey!”

Allison cried, pointing her index finger at you, “Don’t you _dare_ give up” she said with seriousness, standing before you, “You need to stand your ground and carry on with dignity…” she continued, her tone quite similar to a heroic speech, “Make Lillian proud she left you in charge…” she added, putting both hands on the table. Leaning forward, she took a closer look, “This will be good for you…” finally as her voice grew soft, she flashed a soft smile. You could not help but look at her affectionately, as you exhaled deeply.

“Talking to you makes me feel so much better…” you admitted. Pleased, Allison stood up straight.

“That’s why I’m your hype man, Sweetie!” she said, turning towards the window, “Watch out Gotham! The Bruiser is here to SLAY-”

“HEYYY!!-” your shushes exited along with your embarrassment. Your friend covered her mouth quickly.

“Sorry, Sweetie….” Allison whispered, taking the hands away, “But it just sounds so badass…” as her tone grew normal once more. You shot her a deranged look.

“Do I look like someone who deserves the name?” you inquired. “Well…” she said, folding her arms, “…the fact you punched that guy is a good enough reason…”

Shaking one’s head with a chuckle, you watched her head to the bedroom with a maniacal laughter. The sudden vibration of the table forced you to look down at your phone. The chuckling stopped, permitting your pulse to quicken with liberty. Rubbing your neck nervously, you proceeded to read the text from the only sender who was capable to send you through an emotional wild ride: Bruce Wayne.

_Sorry, long night. Good Morning!_

Pausing for a few seconds, you exhaled loudly as began to type:

_No worries. Hope your day goes well, Mr. Wayne._

Being an appropriate response, you sent without hesitation. Long night?, could it possibly truly mean a hectic night of crime fighting and city saving in disguise? A strong urge suddenly arose to pull up the search browser on your phone, and type in the words: Batman. And what appeared first in the results certainly made your eyebrows rise with curiousity.

“Ali….” You yelled loud enough for her to hear, “You’ve heard of a website called… ‘Where’s the Bat’?

“EH?”

Her response was equally loud and echoing, “Oh yeah…” she added, whilst you opened the web page, “…Matty was talking about it sometime back…” she continued, “Some nerdy site about The Batman…”

“Damn!”

The word abruptly left your lips as your eyes widened. For you were treated to such a sight, “Ali…get this…” you said, proceeding to read the description of the page, _“Welcome to ‘Where’s the Bat?’ Your Online Resource for all things Batman: Gotham’s Caped Crusader…_ ” you squealed excitedly, “Ha! It’s a freakin’ fan site! Oh! Oh!” you exclaimed as you continued to read out loud:

_“… reliable sources from our very own admins and enthusiasts all over Gotham City…”_ with a whistle, you nodded, “These folks are not kidding around, huh?” you muttered, letting your finger slowly scroll down, “And they have posts on almost every appearance he made in the city…” you said out loud, yet it seemed that Allison was never interested. 

The Website backdrop was in black, but encompassing a very beautiful design concept. The immaculate detail was beyond believable. Detailed posts on possible weapons owned, vehicles, fighting styles and costume, Photos ranging from Low Quality to High, even blurry videos by camera phones, it was certainly a network of information. Your eyes widened when you saw the recent post title: 

_Batman and The Bruiser?_

“What the-?” Muttering to yourself, you clicked on the article.

_“…also known as The Bruiser (Click Here for the Viral Clip) was spotted nearby when a group of muggers had reportedly attacked her. According to the anonymous source, Batman had arrived right on time. A clip of the incident may not be available, yet we did manage to find a small clip as he escaped the scene. And according to Gotham PD, the Caped Crusader had appeared once again to The Bruiser’s aid the night after. As much as we feel sorry for the bad luck The Bruiser attracts, we could only be nothing but envious of her opportunity to meet the Dark Knight twice. And some of us could not help but wonder: Could romance possibly be in bloom between the two?”_

“What?” Nervous chuckles were all you let out as you whispered, “Hah! In your dreams, fanboys…” you uttered, closing the browser, “Batman would never go for a woman like me” you said, almost dropping the phone by its sudden vibration. For a reply was received.

_You too. Stay out of trouble :)_

“And you stay out of my head” you said to yourself, putting the phone back on the table. Covering your face, you could only groan with frustration. Ever since that evening at the hospital a mere week before, casual texts from Bruce Wayne began to appear on your phone, starting off on the very next day:

_Couldn’t thank you for running that errand for Fox._

The errand, meaning the black box that Mr.Fox entrusted you with. A small yet long box which was quite light. The very box that granted you access to his penthouse and to the friendship with Alfred Pennyworth.

_Just doing my job, Mr.Wayne._

You remember replying that day at office. It was not exactly necessary for him to thank you this way, yet his action was commendable. He did not hesitate to quickly respond:

_Much appreciated._

Just when you thought it was the end, he greeted once again two days later. During an important meeting, for example:

_Hi there! Is Ms.Foster enjoying the gift?_

Once the meeting wrapped up, you made sure to respond :

_Very much, from what I know. You’re making motherhood very easy for her._

You would be lying if you did not look forward to write him back. The manner your fingers tingled was quite evident. 

_That’s a relief._

Clearly with his corresponding reply, he displayed quite an interest in conversing with you, by finding meager excuses to obtain your response. Yet, a part of you wondered what his actual intentions were. Be professional, a phrase that lingered in your head always. A warning, more like. As much as the desire to carry on the message thread was strong within, you did not reply back.

Two days passed, and surprisingly you were dying with curiousity. Could it be that his intention to communicate had finally gone? Or could it be that you were finally missing him? Forming a clever excuse to obtain his signature, you liaised with Jessica, only to find out Bruce Wayne was currently on a business trip in Singapore.

Intoxicated with impulsiveness, your thumbs grew stubborn as they formed a message on your phone:

_Heard you’re in Singapore. How is it?_

“Shit! Roaming Charges!”

You sighed, your palm slapped over your forehead. Putting the phone away to enjoy the view of the bus ride, you sincerely hoped he would never notice. But to your surprise, the phone vibrated instantly:

_Loving the Food here._

Despite roaming charges, he was kind enough to reply. And that touched you very deeply. Then again, money was never an issue for a man of his stature. him. However, you were not Bruce Wayne. Still, a few extra dollars seemed nothing compared to the inner secretive joy you indulged in as you replied: 

_Not surprised. The Bakkwa over there is to die for._

He did not reply. He did not do so for a day and two. You grew worried, if he was really knee deep in business, or literally knee deep in trouble. But the next morning, you were finally assured of his safe arrival back to Gotham, especially when you found a gift at the door. A Gift which came in the form of a beautiful red box full of Bakkwa, the Chinese sweet dried meat, one of your favorite treats. You did not miss the handwritten note inside:

_You’re right. It IS to die for. - B.Wayne_

Chuckling with happiness, you were only compelled to quickly text him a grateful reply:

_The Bakkawa enthusiast sends her Thanks._

To which you finally received a reply this morning as you indulged on your cereal:

_Sorry, long night. Good Morning!_

Groaning in frustration seemed rightfully reasonable for you. Stressing out seemed rightfully reasonable as well. Who would not, when there was a storm that brewed inside of you. A storm of emotions that contained the sticky quality. The adhesiveness that was stubborn to the core. For if you look at the situation in it’s entirety, this was not your average instance of a man and woman forming a textual habit in order to know one another. You were an acting Head, informally socializing with the owner of Wayne Enterprises. Being in HR, you could already feel the weight of unprofessionalism heat on you. That guilt which already seemed to haunt you subtly. Thus, not responding further seemed logical, yet it certainly was a hard pill for you to swallow. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“You sure you don’t want anything? Coffee or Tea?”

You asked Officer John Blake, ushering him to his seat as you sat down. He shook his head.

“I’m good, Ma’am” he said with a smile. Smiling back, you were drenched with guilt. A week earlier, the police officer had requested to meet, yet with your unexpected work load, you reluctantly had to send him back the previous time. Forcing him to wait so long for a week was something you knew you would go to hell for. But John Blake did not judge, or as it seemed from his expression.

“Didn’t know you were running a tight ship here .” He said, looking back to witness the bustle in the main hall outside.

“Well, the Head’s on Maternity leave so…I’m stuck here, hehe…” You answered nervously, “Once again I’m so sorry Officer. You said it was something urgent?”

“It’s about the two attacks…” Blake said, capturing your attention. “Now I’m sure you’re probably wondering if those are simply coincidental or something more…”

“I honestly have been afraid to go down that rabbit hole, but yes I did wonder…” you replied. Looking sideways, he finally turned your way as his lowered his voice:

“I have reason to believe Erik Henderson may be connected to this…”

The image of the mocking man, and his bloody nose flashed before your very eyes. Given his anger, it could be a high possibility. Yet, you were in disbelief.

“What gave you the idea?” You inquired with curiousity. Blake kept his police his hat on his lap securely:

“The men who attacked you, the ones we arrested…” He said, to which you nodded in acknowledgment, “They were bailed out the very next day by-”

“-Henderson’s Legal Team?” You asked blankly, for you were still in disbelief. Blake nodded.

“I may be wrong” he said, “Bailing the people who attacked you, it could also just be a power move, maybe to scare you off…” he added, leaning forward, “So far we cannot be sure…” He continued, “But I think it’s best for you to keep an eye out-”

Your eyes suddenly darted towards the phone screen. For an email just appeared in your personal inbox with a title:

_“Job Offer for General Manager”_

Eyes widening, you were certainly not expecting that. Quiet for a few minutes, you found yourself staring at your own table, for you were confused beyond all measure with everything you just heard and saw.

“I’m sorry...” Blake began, shaking you from your thoughts, “ if I’m causing you any discomfort-”

“No…it’s alright” flipping the phone downward, you shook your head with a soft smile, “I just…all this was just so unexpected. Didn’t think there would be any possibility for anything like this, that’s all” you said, smiling even more, “I appreciate the information, Officer”

Truthfully, you were nothing but grateful to the man. Perhaps it was because he was the arresting officer who was in charge of that fateful night. Nevertheless, he was nothing but kind to you. Blake grinned widely.

“The Precinct still thanks The Bruiser for Common’s Coffee” He said, to which you were genuinely surprised.

“Oh! I’m glad-”

“BOSS!”

Greg’s cries forced both of you to look to the door. Distress never looked good on Greg. Giving a heavy sigh, he began:

“ I’m sorry to keep doing this but…” he said, “Clara’s gone off the rails!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he made his way down the Lobby through the crowds, John Blake made his careful observations, fascinated by all that he glanced upon in the Wayne Tower. “Officer Blake!” Stopping in his tracks, John turned upon hearing a familiar voice. He smiled.

“Mr.Wayne…” He addressed, “Didn’t expect to see you here” Smartly dressed in a pinstriped three piece suit, Bruce Wayne stood before the much younger man with a reciprocative smile.

“Well,” he began “You can’t just play hard….so…” Nodding in acknowledgment, Blake held on to his hat. With the silence between them growing longer, John began to speak:

“I’m actually just coming down after meeting one of your Senior Managers” He said, which caught Wayne’s attention.

“Who is…?”

When Blake provided him with the name, Bruce nodded nonchalantly. “Is this anything to do with the Henderson case?” He asked, suddenly growing serious. Surprised by his knowledge, the officer nodded.

“Yes….” Blake added. But then again, there was nothing to be surprised of. Given Wayne was in the hotel when it all happened. 

“How did she take it?” “Surprisingly pretty well” Blake said, as he began to walk alongside Wayne ,“But she seems to have her hands full today, doesn’t look too good” he sighed, involuntarily empathizing with her. And given Wayne’s subtle yet concerned expression, Blake realized he was not alone there. Finally reaching the exit, the officer was compelled to do the unexpected:

“Since you were a witness to the incident,..” he began, making Wayne look at him, “ I think it’s probably best that you also know…”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You have always put your trust in Lillian Foster. That trust had lasted throughout your time in Wayne Enterprises without forsaking you for a mere second. Thus, you were certain she did the needful in approving the Revised Policies and Regulations before taking her leave. For you had personally witnessed it.

However, when a company email from Clara Bennett to Lucius Fox claimed HR was seemingly incapable of carrying out their operations under the current leadership, you were not surprised to find your anger making an appearance.

And the embarrassment you had to face when she even went so far as to copy you and your managers in to that said email. Professional was nowhere near this behavior. For this was simply child’s play. The panic all your department staff went through was understandable. Especially when they worked only to their very best.

“You wanted to me see me?”

Clara asked, as she entered your office. Raising your head up, you threw a cold expression her way: “Close the door please” Your tone was stern. Looking around, Clara furrowed her eyebrows. “But aren’t you supposed to-” “ _I’ll_ take my chances, Ms. Bennett” You interrupted her, lips forming a tight smile. With an uncertain nod, she closed the door shut, before taking a few steps towards you. Slowly getting up from your desk, you quickly walked over to her. It was now or never. “We saw that little email that you sent to Mr. Fox.” You stated, to which she did not flinch. Scoffing, your hands rested on your hips, “I know how things work: When people mess up, even after many warnings, they get complained about to the superiors…” you said in a matter-of-fact tone, “But…” you paused, as you were on a dire attempt not to explode, “how can you expect us...” Surprisingly you felt emotion trickling in, “...to take this lying down when you DIDN'T PERFORM EITHER OF THOSE ACTIONS?” With your voice surprisingly getting louder than expected, Clara found herself folding her arms in defense: “Look, I get it...” She said, her smile suddenly faded, “You don’t _like_ me snooping around” You scoffed in disbelief, “Ms.Bennett, this is not you snooping around. This is you desperately finding excuses to make US LOOK BAD” you stated loudly, “I mean…What exactly on the policies and regulations are you complaining about?” You inquired. And to your surprise, Clara grew quiet before she finally answered:

“I just...” she paused, as if she was seeking excuses, “...don’t understand why the Policies couldn’t be circulated if they were revised” Your jaw dropped in disbelief, “What are you talking about??They were already revised and circulated” you answered with certainty, appalled by the childish games that were being played. “Well…” pausing again, “I don’t see them in the Public Folder”she said stubbornly, to which you sighed, rubbing your temples, “ And according to my sources, It’s Paula Yang’s responsibility, am I right?” Though authority was rife in her tone, you could sense the menace that lingered invisibly.

“Ms. Bennett...” you gritted through your teeth, taking your hand away, “Paula is on bed rest after breaking HER LEG...from a biking accident last weekend” you burst out, “...if you looked up on our employees with the SAME ENTHUSIASM you did on our work, then you would probably know that” you spat, fuming with anger, “But If you expect me to deprive her of her paid leave, JUST SO she could just limp over here to UPLOAD SOME POLICIES to a server? then you’re sorely mistaken! ” You cried out, panting.

Subtly shocked at your response, Clara stood silently. Given her reaction, it was quite evident something disastrous would soon follow. Your threw your hands up in defense.

“Fine” you said, “If you prefer to pin this error on me, please do. But… not the department” you said, as your voice grew soft , “...please” you breathed. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Clara opened them once again, shooting you a stern glance.

“Do you know…what I was told about you before I came here?” She posed a rhetorical question, to which you rightfully did not answer to, “An unprofessional thug, with anger issues.” She said.

In all your years of working at Wayne Enterprises, this was the far from what you had ever heard from anyone. The silence ruled over the atmosphere for a few more seconds.

“So I came in with a mission...” Clara went on, “...to tame you. Or to rile you up enough to expose who you really were” she said harshly. Folding your own arms in defense, you took a deep breath:

“Well,” you began, “I believe I was angry For the right reasons. So no regrets here” you answered with confidence. Whatever consequence that may follow, you were not aware of, for your justified rage may possibly have outdone yourself this time. You only wished Lillian would forgive you.

“But…” Clara paused, “...from the way you stood up for your employees and your department…,” she said, as her expression softened, “ I guess… I was badly misinformed.” Confusion took over you for the next few seconds, as she looked straight into your eyes before taking in a deep breath:

“I’m sorry!” Your eyes widened, “P-Pardon?” Sighing, Clara reluctantly rubbed the sides of her thighs: “I’m sorry…If I insulted you in any way” she said shyly in a low tone, “Honestly speaking, no matter how much I tried to deny it, everything seems to be running smoothly” She added. 

Relief quickly washed over you. Leaving you questioning reality all the sudden. “ I would gladly leave you all alone but..,” Clara smiled, “I’ve been contracted here for a while. So, I hope we can all cooperate together till I leave. Maybe a fresh start?”

Extending her hand to you, she presented a genuine smile. A smile possibly carrying hope to gain your trust. Sincerely impressed by her bravery, you smiled back: “Sure, Apology accepted” You said, shaking her hand, “I really appreciate it, Ms.Bennett”

“Clara, Please.” She insisted, “Ms.Bennett just pisses me off even more”

Chuckling together, you nodded, “Okay, Gotcha”

The phone rang loud to your surprise. Giving her a friendly wave, you quickly moved to your desk in a cheerful manner, growing even more cheerful upon seeing the extension on the phone screen.

“Mr. Fox!” You answered, as you sat down, “How can I help you?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Since the fateful day she first laid eyes on him in his glorious return to Wayne Enterprises until now, Jessica would certainly never not blush whenever Bruce Wayne politely greeted her. Upon seeing her red face, he stepped into Lucius Fox’s office, walking over to find the CEO on the phone wearing a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry about it.” Fox said over the phone, “So you’ll come? Perfect…” He smiled, nodding at Wayne as he finally appeared in his eye line, “Hope to see you then” He added, hanging up the phone.

“I have to admit…” Fox began, ushering Bruce to sit, “… seeing you here every day at Wayne Tower is a happy surprise” He said. Bruce smiled.

“Everything alright?” He asked the CEO, “The Audits aren’t happening till another month or so..”

“No…” Fox shook his head, surprisingly impressed, “ I was actually wondering if you would…like to join me in the Company Dinner, this Thursday night. It’s a little gathering I normally do with the Heads of Departments...” he continued, glancing upon Wayne’s confused expression, “...to form a closer bond and… give them morale” He said, tilting his head. As much as the sentiment was kind, Wayne sighed with exhaustion.

“Mr.Fox, you know very well how I rather be stuck in the basement than go to that…” he said, slowly getting up, “I’m afraid I’ll have to pass”. Offering a polite smile, he turned around to make his leave. When opportunities to make a choice were given, he would certainly rather choose to not wear that mask in public. It tired him.

“She’s coming too”

Bruce froze, the moment Fox’s words reached his ears. Turning to him, he raised his eyebrows.

“She?” He began, “You mean… _she_?” He asked, highly emphasizing on the said pronoun, for both of them knew the person being discussed.

“Yes” Fox said, “Just got off the phone with her as you came in” he added, “I just thought you would like to know” with nonchalance, he casually put on his glasses.

Silently nodding, Bruce turned back to resume walking. Only except he halted once again, just to spin back around smoothly.

“Thursday…what time?” He inquired with genuine curiousity.

Being a man of his age, Lucius Fox could not help but smile at his response.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Being the workaholic, Lunch Breaks was nothing short of special for you. The moment the last bite of your delicious meal reached your lips, it was off to work once again, giving you ample time to finish your tasks. But this Wednesday, you cast that usual habit away, taking the luxury you rarely took during this entire decade.

Just to decide on a dress.

With your lunch on the desk and Allison on speakerphone, your eyes moved back and forth from two beautiful dresses on the website. With Mr. Fox casually inviting you to the Company Dinner, all you longed to provide was a good impression. Most women in your position would feel greatly pressured and stick to a salad just to fit into the dress. However, you were far too greedy to ignore the great Spaghetti Bolognese that was on the table before you.

_“Sweetie, You know I love you, So why won’t you fucking listen to me?”_

Allison’s echoed out loud, as you stared at the screen with concern. “Cause it’s a crazy idea, that’s why ” you said, stuffing pasta into your mouth, “Better go with the black one…” you said with a full mouth, pointing at the long sleeved black dress, “It’s tame, and I can just blend in with crowd” squinting, you attempted at imagining yourself in the outfit.

_“Boo! BORING”_

Allison’s response was quite obvious.

“Hey!” Clara’s whisper reached your ears, urging you to find her standing by the door with a smile. Ever since the intervention, the atmosphere underwent a surprising change, and all was well with the both of you. It was quite unbelievable how cooperative she had become. “I’m sorry but...could I borrow a twenty?” She asked politely in a whisper, all in order not to intrude your call. “Sure…” You whispered back, reaching into your bag to grab your purse, “Hah! Lucky you, that’s all I have” You grinned, fishing out the only dollar note as she headed over to take it from your hand.

_“Hey! Hey! Sweetie, Did I lose you?”_

Allison’s voice brought you back to the phone call. “No! No! You didn’t…Sorry! Argh!” Groaning in frustration, you looked back at the computer screen, “I don’t know what to do, Ali…” You muttered.

“What is it?” With her still standing there, Clara finally asked out loud. She genuinely looked concerned. Embarrassed, you pointed at the screen.

“No it’s just…” you paused, “I have to go to this Cooperate Dinner thingy tomorrow, and I don’t know what to get…” you added, “…the Black or the White”.

Silent for a few seconds, you stared at Clara as she rubbed her chin with seriousness, while making a careful observation at the screen. Finally, her fingers snapped loudly.

“The White One…” Confidence oozed out of her voice as she replied. Looking back at the dress, you took a deep breath. V neck on the front along with a low cut in the back, the pure white silk evening gown certainly possessed the potential to be a show stopper.

“I mean…Why be afraid to stand out?”

Clara’s words, they rang in your ears so loudly. Pointing at the dress, she continued: 

“Wear this, and _No one_ will be able to take their eyes off you” The manner in which she uttered, you were suddenly filled with enough power to head out to the battlefield. Her words, they were simply invisible embellishments to the dress, making it the armor and the secret weapon. It simply became powerful. And finally, you were convinced on which dress to finally purchase. Lips forming into a warm smile, you thanked her inaudibly.

_“YAY!”_ Allison cried out on the line, _“Whoever just said that, I agree with you”_ Chucking, Clara cleared her throat and looked at your mobile phone.

“Hey there…It’s Clara by the way…” she said to Allison. You suppressed a huge grin as you imagined Allison’s surprise upon hearing that.

_“Oh…YOU’RE Clara?…”_ she said, pausing, _“Well I like how you think, Clara”_ she said happily afterwards. Relieved by the sight of both your best friend and your new friend being acquainted, your eyes moved back to the beautiful dress. 

_“Wear this, and No one will be able to take their eyes off you”_

Clara may be right. But you were a simple woman, and your wishes were just as simple. Little did anyone know how your heart simply longed for just one person to indulge your presence for the entire evening. But the possibility of that, was just your wishful thinking. You could only hope for the evening be as successful as imagined. As long as it had the perfect touch of jazz piano playing in the background.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With notes played with the fluidity of a free flowing stream, the jazz piano music was certainly better tonight than it was that Friday evening weeks ago. With tonight, you only hoped to replace the horrid memory of violence that linked the genre of music with an evening more refined. For tonight, you were no violator, nor a drunkard. You were merely a lady in a beautiful, silk dress.

Walking through the Lobby in your silver open toe heels, you came into the realization of how the dress simply became you. Contrary to your fears, it embraced your curves effortlessly, while the material was kind to you, caressing and cooling your skin.The dress itself contained a sense of assurance you would most likely receive from a trusted friend, some good Samaritan, kindly whispering positive affirmations. Fashioning the outfit with your Mikimoto pearls, you felt you were prepared enough.

You were punctual, fortunately. Lillian would have been proud. When you arrived at the reserved table, the other Heads were just about to take their seats. Cold, curt nods were passed on to you the moment they caught sight of you. Lucius Fox, however was humble enough to smile widely upon seeing you.

“I appreciate you coming in tonight…” He stated, as he politely ushered you to your seat, which granted you access between him and Head of Legal, Ted’s Boss, “This is usually Lillian’s gig” he said.

“Yes I heard,” you agreed while sitting down together, “And she does it flawlessly”

“I think you’ll be able to hold off your own” Fox assured, quite impressed by your appearance tonight. You smiled.

“Thank you, Mr. Fox” you nodded, looking at him, until he suddenly rose from his own chair. 

“Ah! The man of the hour”

He said as he looked ahead, “…so glad you could come, Mr.Wayne” 

The mere mention of that man’s name made you turn forward in a flash. Bruce Wayne was simply Suave incarnate. He certainly brought forth great depth to his presence everywhere he set foot on. You swore the airways inside began to dry out as your breath was taken away in secret. However, that breath was quickly stomped and discarded recklessly when you realized he was no alone. With a beautiful woman on his arm, he arrived at the table.

When that strong, sour feeling came over you, you were mature enough to admit it was simple jealousy. Yet then again, the playboy lifestyle certainly was demanding. The flashing smile Bruce wore slightly disappeared , when his eyes met yours from the corner of the table. With your sour jealousy stewing you, it was a sheer relief that he took his seat on the other far corner.

“Really Mr .Wayne, This is such a pleasant surprise” Mr. Kline, Head of Accounting mentioned with joy.

“Well, Mr. Fox is getting better with power of persuasion, I suppose ” Wayne said, looking at Lucius, “So...” rubbing his hands together, he smiled, “What are we all having? My treat...” 

To everyone’s delight, the night certainly started off on a positive note. According to the trusted word of Lucius Fox, Sushi was the prime choice of food on every single dinner . It was the shared interest with all the Heads by coincidence. Thus, becoming a tradition.

Fortunately for you, you knew your way with Japanese cuisine enough to save your face. Wine and Sake were in abundance in the table, leaving most of the Heads and Wayne’s date quite excited with intoxication. It was certainly a surprise for you, to see the Heads break out into wide smiles and childish attitudes once the alcohol entered their systems. They did not speak much with you, which you were fine with. You were the new one there , after all. But with Fox next to you, you felt a fatherly figure watched over you. You listened to him with earnest, which was not so difficult with his charismatic voice.

You also longed for a distraction. A strong distraction from Bruce Wayne’s eyes secretly claiming ownership over you the entire time. Could he be watching Fox? Or you? You honestly did not know. As much as your inner heart jumped for Joy by the thought of him watching you, confusion ruled supreme.

The turn of the conversation topic from Work to Sailing suddenly tempted the Heads call Mr Fox over to the other side, forcing him and Bruce to change seats instead. His date did not even notice, as she was busy engrossed in her phone. Though you were at your element, calmly eating your maki rolls in silence, your heart beat increased in an instant when his presence nearby was confirmed. His aura gently murmured a greeting of affection, urging you to look up from your plate. Covering your mouth, you politely swallowed the food. With the others engaged in their own little world, it seemed that you and Bruce were suddenly left to yourselves.

“Thank you again for the Bakkwa”

You began, clearing your throat “…it was heavenly” you said, smiling whilst flashing your full red lips. Smiling back warmly, he leaned forward to the table.

“I don’t wanna brag but...” he paused, “I found that store all by myself” He said softly, as it was a dramatic secret. Eyes widened, you played along: “Oh! I find that hard to believe” You said, chuckling.

“Ask me the address, I dare you” He said blankly, making you chuckle harder. Nodding, you generously accepted his kindness. Be it text or face to face, talking to Bruce Wayne symbolized pure joy to you.

“Well, well, well…”

An eerie voice, a voice that haunted your intoxicated memories, and a voice that caused the hairs of the back of your neck to stand. It was a voice you knew well. So bloody well.

“Isn’t this a surprise?”

The entire table looked over to find Erik Henderson. With a gracefully beautiful and age appropriate woman standing beside him, Henderson was as smug as he could be. “Mr. Henderson...” Fox said. Henderson looked right at him. “Lucius...” He uttered, without casting a single glance at Bruce Wayne. The sight of him brought a sense of fear to you. According to Officer Blake, he could very much be responsible for all the attacks you were victim to during the past few weeks. The possibility was high. Thus, the intimidation was justified. Funny how the intoxicated group of Heads managed to maintain their frozen states for a few seconds. As if their buzz was killed right off.

“Well,..” Henderson began, maintain his unimpressed expression, “I wish you all have a pleasant evening” He stressed , slowly turning to leave. “And You!” A gasp left you the moment he spun back to point his index finger at you with such ferocity and anger. With bated breath, you wondered if time froze. Until he suddenly smiled at you. “You behave now...” He said mockingly, chuckling with power as he finally left the table. With the awkward silence taking control, embarrassment injected itself into you. The way he spoke to you was certainly disrespectful. So much so, your right hand quickly clenched into a tight fist , forcing you to revisit the trauma even now by his cruel words. All your anger, centralized into this fist.

But that anger suddenly vanished into thin air, the moment you felt Bruce’s palm rest over your fist. A literal warmth spread across every cell on your being, as his palm comforted you, and empathized with you more than ever. A few seconds of that sent you to a level of peace you never visited. The fact that a man such as he was with his inner conflicts could still heal you unexpectedly, it was magic to you. Finally looking at him, you nodded with gratefulness, leading him to take his away politely.

With silence still in charge, you were guilty of your past actions ruining tonight’s occasion as well. “Maybe it’s the alcohol but...” Kline slowly began, “...that Henderson’s face always reminds me of an…animal…” he remarked, breaking the ice, “l can’t place which one exactly...” He struggled, snapping his fingers away to remember. “A Bat?” Another Head inquired. “YES!” Kline yelled out loud, causing others to finally laugh and feel the comfort take center stage once more. Letting out a sigh, you were relieved to let them converse and make merry. You were occupied enough, recovering from Bruce’s sudden touch. “...and speaking of Bats...” Kline slurred out, “That Batman fella...” “-He comes up every time…” Fox yelled towards your direction with a sigh, while the others clapped in glee. Being so popular, it was no surprise that many consider Batman to be a celebrity of his own right. “-wonder if he ever has any off days?” Kline sniggered, red in the face with sake. “Ha! Like paid leave, you mean?” “And don’t forget insurance! Boy! that man needs a big one” “Hahaha!” “Mr.Wayne! Mr. Wayne!” Kline yelled at Bruce, “Any idea about him from the grapevine ?” He inquired. “What?” Bruce asked, “…that Looney!?!” He added with an amused smile, “Eh! Not interested” he replied with an unimpressed tone. “Why?” It seemed that everyone was curious. Even you were. “Because...” Bruce paused, “Well…he’s a Looney! That’s all….” he laughed, shaking his hand in the air with dismissal. His carefree laughter infected the others, except you. As you were too occupied observing him, you could not even focus. He may have not worn the cowl, but he was certainly wearing his mask. Noticing your stare, Bruce turned to find your face filled with a soft smile.

“You really don’t mean that about the guy, right?” You murmured softly. And all the sudden, that carefree expression of his slowly melted away to reveal his true form, unmasked. “No” Calm and collected, he shook his head with a gentle smile. A sudden urge to embrace him was birthed in you for some reason, it was certainly out of your control. “Hey! Lillian’s Backup!” You jumped upon hearing Kline call you out loudly. With all eyes on landing towards your direction, you quickly sat up straight, “What’s your take on him? The Batman?” Kline inquired informally. “Oh!” Pleasantly surprised, you were speechless for a few seconds. What were you to say really? “I -I rather not say...” you admitted, as you found yourself chuckling shyly. “Eh!” Kline muttered, seemingly unamused, “She’s no fun”he claimed, “…not like Lillian now, is she?” The others hummed together in agreement. They may have gotten lost in their own world of conversation once again. Yet, the words Kline blurted affected you deeply. “Well….” You sighed, “Nothing I haven’t heard before” “What is…?” Bruce’s inquiry made you look at him. Placing both your elbows on the table, you took a deep breath as you kept a brave, fixed gaze at him:

_“You’re.. no… fun”_

You said, in a low yet strong tone as you emphasized on every word with pain, “…that one”

“I find that hard to believe” Bruce said. He did not flinch. Instead, he accepted your stare and held on to it firmly. Even with the golden lights you were still able to make out the beautiful hazel green eyes of his up close. His gaze, it was as powerful as anything physical. As if his eyes could caress the back of your neck, brushing the loose hair from it, leaving nothing but shivers on you.

Finally breaking free from it, you sat back with a chuckle.

“Well” you began, “…you obviously haven’t met my ex”

You watched his eyebrows furrow the moment those words exited you. Taking a huge sip of wine, you pressed your lips together.

“He said I fall too fast....” you began, “or care too much...or something”

Revisiting that dark period in your life was akin to walking a thousand miles backwards, just to get your heart pricked by sharp, rusted nails. The mere image of it forced you to gulp more wine. 

“Well, Where is he now?”

Bruce asked softly. Taking a third sip, you looked back at him:

“You mean _after_ he cheated on me?” You asked, chuckling sadly, “…He flew off somewhere…with his new girlfriend” you said, sighing “Apparently I was too _predictable_ and _doesn’t play hard to get”_

“Then…” Bruce began, “…what about you throwing punches at Henderson?”

“That?” You widened your eyes, “Oh that’s just the whiskey”

Laughter ensued, breaking the tension between the two once again. Truthfully, you felt much at ease right then.

“I bet you don’t have that problem, playing the field and all” You said, holding on to your wine glass. Bruce smiled.

“Ah! Getting too attached doesn’t help anyone, I guess” he answered. And for some reason, you could empathize. Now more than ever.

“True...” you agreed, looking at him. However, that warmth you carried for him was also enlarged, and suddenly emotion overpowered logic.

“I know this is the corniest you’ve heard always….” you paused, “…but when the right person comes along...it’s so worth it” you continued, taking a deep, shaky breath, “…even if your heart gets broken into millions...billions of pieces”

Your eyes locked onto his with every word you uttered, and to your surprise, he did not look away. For a moment, his gaze on you translated into deep belief. For a Moment, his gaze dismissed every other occupant in the restaurant, except you. For a moment his silence proved that anything was possible.

Until you realized, never was life that easy.

“But like I said…” You added, blinking away the heavy stare, “... it’s not your problem” You said, fiddling with your clutch purse mindlessly. “Actually I-” “Whoops!” You sniggered when the clutch purse dropped out of your hand. Laughing together, you both found yourselves bending down to search for it.

“Let Me get that-” Bruce volunteered, as he spotted the purse, grabbing it for you.

“Thank you” You murmured shyly, reaching out your hand to take it.

The mere act of a clutch purse being transferred from one hand to another never felt this intense. A circus act commenced inside your stomach all the sudden. The manner you found yourself blushing, certainly proved his effect as a whole. The warmth of his palm earlier, it brought protection and comfort in the time of danger. However, the slightest brush of his fingers just now, it birthed confetti of butterflies, causing the internal circus to go berserk.

As he looked you up and down, you prayed he did not notice the red on your cheeks. For this man had such power over you, it was sheer chaos. But a beautifully, addictive one.

“Your Dress...” he breathed, making your own breath shake, “You look very-” “Bruce!” A seductive voice emerged out of the blue, as you realized it was his date walking over to his side. Being one of Gotham’s most well known supermodels, she exuded beauty with her tall and thin frame and brunette locks flowing down her shoulders. Wrapping her goddess-like arms around his neck, she whispered a few words to him before heading over to the restroom area. Compared to her, you felt like a little cinder block. “She’s beautiful...” you muttered hoarsely, looking down at your wine. You heard him sigh uncomfortably. “Listen...” Bruce began, causing your heart to long for hope, “I-” “Would you like anything else, Sirs?” The emotional roller coaster unexpectedly finished its ride when an over enthusiastic waiter’s loud voice caused everyone in the table to look up. “No, Thank you...” Fox said, slowly getting up, “Actually, I think might head home now” “And I will join you” You said, standing up in a flash, “Ladies, Gentleman...” you nodded to the Heads, “...Mr. Wayne” Giving him a slight nod, you turned to follow Lucius Fox. You dared not turn back to see his face. That would just show weakness. Just walk away, it was the right thing to do. The longer you will linger, the stronger your attachment will be. The stronger your need to love him will be. And what would be the use of strengthening that existing love, when the odds were always in the way?

Seduced by the women with the highest standards of beauty and power, you obviously must seem like nothing for a man such as he. You were simply charity, the employee in need. Perhaps your ex was right, You really were no fun.

Besides, being jealous was never your right, not especially when you did not even pour your heart out. And when you would not even consider doing so, being tied to morals, ethics and rules?

And if he even had not shown you his own heart, what gave you the right to be angry with anyone, except yourself?

You asked yourself, why were you wasting your time?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allison’s eyes grew wide with excitement the moment you arrived home.

Clutching onto her bowl of popcorn, she watched you close the door and lean against it to look back at her. Though her hair was in a messy bun, she still managed to pull off ‘homely cool’.

“So...” she began softly, “How did it go?” Silent, You took a deep breath, not knowing where to begin. “Well-” “-Did you make Wayne cream his pants?” Allison cut you off with glee, seemingly over excited. Jaw dropped, your face contorted with disgust. “Ali! …ewww” You exclaimed, seeing her perverted expression and suggestive eyebrows. Truthfully the thought of it brought some laughter soon after. You felt calmer. “Well, did he?” Allison was persistent. Pushing yourself from the door, you began to take off your shoes, “Well…” You paused, “I think he _liked_ what he saw” you said smiling shyly. “Yeah?” Her excitement still intact, as you sat next to her.

“I think so…” you said, reminiscing those precious moments his blessed eyes watched only you, “…but…” you paused, “it doesn’t matter…”, Sighing, you shook your head frantically, “…cause he was with a Supermodel tonight so...” “Supermodel? Sweetie, I’m sorry” laying her head on your shoulder, Allison sighed in response. Patting her on the lap, you got up. Just like that, the little giddy excitement between two women suddenly crashed and burned upon knowing they were hopeless going against a supermodel.

“Hey! by the way…” Allison began, “…did you give money for Mrs. Hernandez’s going away party?”

You froze.

“Shit!” You cried out, “ I forgot!”

Mrs. Hernandez was one of the lovely tenants in the apartment building who will be moving out this week to go live with her son. All tenants were supposed to pool in for the going away party, today being the deadline. Opening your purse with haste, you groaned. “Damn it! I don’t have any change...” Of course you did not. Not when you gave away your last note to Clara yesterday. With the current use of cards and e-payment, you rarely used cash these days.

“Me neither, Sweetie” Allison replied, mindlessly staring at the television. You sighed. Transferring the money will not do as it wont be convenient for the others. And being a bad tenant was the last thing on your mind.

“Screw it!” You said, “I’ll just go get some now” Running to your room, you proceeded to change.

“Cool…” Allison uttered quietly, until she remembered, “By the way, can you also get milk?”Allison yelled to your room, “WE’RE OUT ALREADY!!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If wearing an elegant dress brought out the glamorous woman in you, then leggings and an oversized black hoodie brought out the homebody. With the hood over your head, you dug your hands in the deep pockets whilst standing at the line for the ATM. What was taking so long?

Almost 11pm, yet the neighborhood was bustling more than usual. In fact, it fascinated you. Younger folk in higher numbers lingered hanging about by the Bodega. You wondered if a party was taking place somewhere nearby, as most of them wore clothes with a similar vibe. Some danced to the loud music that played, some drank sitting on the pavement, while some lined up in front of you in the ATM line. Was it a party? Or a flashmob? Or were you suddenly intruding the filming of a music video? It simply seemed so unrealistic. Could it be the sake and wine were forcing you to imagine all this?

Then moment your phone started to ring, you knew you were not imagining. Not when the phone vibrated in your hand, not when the name of the caller caused you to breath deeply.

“Mr.Wayne?”

His breath over the phone sent shivers down your spine so subtly. Attraction was indeed a strange phenomenon.

_“Hey! Did you go home okay?”_

He asked. Nodding, you looked around.

“Of course.” You replied, “Mr. Fox was kind enough to drop me straight home”

_“Good. Good,”_ As he muttered in a rush, you heard him exhale, “ _Listen, can we talk? ”_

Nervousness took you over with a sudden burn in your face. What must he wish to say? Was he attempting to confirm what you already dread about? Was he fully acknowledging your desires to be futile and hopeless? You kept quiet as he continued:

_“About tonight…I really-”_ he paused, _“Where are you?”_ The loud cheers of some of the younger folk interrupted the conversation. Amongst the crowd, a lone figure walked over to the middle of the street.

“I’m at the Bodega nearby my place” you replied, trying to be nonchalant with him. However, somehow that lone figure standing managed to capture your attention, "Huh! Strange...”

_“What is it?”_

Your eyebrows furrowed the moment the figure turned to face your direction. Familiarity was quite strong in him. “There’s this guy here…” you said, “… who looks just like-”

You froze, “Oh no!” You breathed.

The moment the figure effortlessly pulled out a portable machine gun from his oversized long coat, it clearly dawned on you on who he really was:

“Mr. Slender?” You muttered to yourself.

Pointing the weapon upwards, loud and rapid shots were fired, causing panic amongst the public. The shock forced your hands to lose control, almost dropping your phone to the ground.

_“Hello? Hello?”_

You heard Bruce loud and clear, yet you were not in the right state of mind to respond. The chaos, certainly forced your heart to beat right out of your chest. The beating, increased without any prior announcement shocked you, as if the live, blood pumping organ might literally fall out of your flesh vessel.

“EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND, NOW!”

Mr.Slender bellowed, finally revealing his masculine and controlled voice. The public, including those inside the Bodega made their way to the ground. With Mr. Slender’s reinforcements inside the building, it was made sure no one were to reach out for law enforcement any time soon. Just when it seemed all had complied to his command, one obstinate young man rose up quickly.

“Hey man!” The man cried out, walking over to him, “Be cool…Be-”

“I SAID ON THE GROUND!”

Blood curdling screams erupted from the crowd when Mr.Slender brutally fired at the man, sending him flying back, falling on to the ground like a bloody piece of meat. Given the continuous reactions from the people nearby, he was certainly dead. Emptiness and fear swallowed you whole upon witnessing this.

“DON’T EVEN THINK OF BEING STUBBORN!! ”

Mr.Slender yelled out, brandishing his gun around, “MY DEMANDS ARE SIMPLE...”

He continued, “I’M LOOKING FOR ONE PARTICULAR PERSON…” he said, “AND I WILL NOT LEAVE…UNTIL THAT PERSON STEPS FORWARD!!”

Scenes such as these, they were never expected but only imagined in modes of fiction. Be it novels or films. However, when you truly got to taste it in the rusty reality, only then did you realize the gravity of its horror. And only then at that fateful moment, did you genuinely fear for your precious life.

Especially when the person he was looking for, was you.


	6. The Wall

Never were you so reluctant, to hear your own name being called out loud. Never ever. No one would, when it was simply an invitation to one’s own funeral.

A constant ringing noise lingering in your ears was a horrifying reminder of the gunshots that were fired rapidly and generously before, threatening and murderous at the same time. The noise questioned your sanity as you heard your own breathing in slow motion for a few seconds. However, time and speed returned to normal the moment his piercing voice called out for you for the second time. That voice, which were the bells of death in your heart.

“I KNOW YOU’RE HERE!”

Slender yelled, his voice and expression displaying equal forms of madness. Truthfully , his attitude tonight surprised you. Being the calm and collected assassin he was the last time, he certainly was expressive in access. Quiet as a mouse amongst the buzz and worried chatter of the crowd, you prayed his patience would run thin and hopefully give up.

“Playing quiet, am I right??” He began, with a slight amusement, “Well, suit yourself cause...If you don’t give yourself up now...I think I’ll take down everyone here until you do...” he added, “...one...at a time...”

His menacing decisiveness brought fear to the crowd, including yourself. It was fast as being splashed by a bucket of cold water. Speechless, you prayed for a mental reflex action. Looking at everyone, you saw the young folk holding onto each other. Their loved ones, their friends, their humanity. Being a woman of your position, you bore the responsibility for the well being of an entire work force in a billion dollar enterprise. Therefore, these strangers should not be treated any different. Even as a citizen, shouldn’t responsibility of life be of importance to you as well?

“NO?”

Slender inquired, effortlessly raising his gun, “Well...”he said, pointing at the crowd, his finger resting on the trigger, “...then you leave me no choice-”

“WAIT! WAIT!!!”

You heard yourself yell for your life, cutting him off. With both your hands raised up, you slowly rose up from the crowd, “It’s me! I’m here I’m here!” Your voice may have been loud, yet the control was evident, “No need to go that far...I’m here!”

With your hood pulled down, you took careful steps to walk towards Slender. A low groaning sound crept in to your ears out of nowhere as you walked. The closer you got to Slender, the clearer his appearance became.

Seemingly a young hispanic, subtle freckles filled his face while his head was home to curly black hair, tied up in a tight ponytail. If it were not for his black leather long coat and eye liner, he would have taken resemblance of an amiable youngster in a gentrified neighborhood. As you finally stood within his reach, you were prepared for a reaction. Except he surprised you, as he looked you up and down with utter confusion.

“Almost didn’t recognize you without your work clothes…” he remarked with genuine curiosity. Looking down at your attire, you sighed with relief. Suppose curiousity does not indeed discriminate amongst the good and the bad. The mysterious groaning emerged once again, hinting to be coming from close by, which confused you.

“Yeah, I get that a lot” you said, with a shrug, surprised by your relaxed attitude, “This makes me look younger apparently-Look!”raising your voice slightly, you finally captured his attention “ Now you’ve finally got me…” you continued, “Can you PLEASE…PLEASE let the others go? But most importantly…” taking a deep breath, you added, “…can you please…let me help that old lady out?”

You said, motioning your head towards your right. Slender turned to his left to see a female figure that lay face down a few feet away from you. Given the gray hair, attire and the wooden cane, you easily guessed where those mysterious groaning sounds came from.

“She seems to be hurt…” You said calmly, “Let me just take her over to the crowd…” you paused, “And then I’m all yours…But only if you promise to let them all go…” you demanded.

Your hands remained raised up high, it started to hurt. But you chose to keep it so in order to gain his trust. You wondered if you had to go further in order to do so, only to find him nod slightly.

“Fine…” His answer was quicker than expected. Relieved, you felt his gaze on you as you tip toed over to the woman. With shoulder length gray hair, the woman remained crouched, thus identifying her proved to be difficult. However, the tired groans continued.

“Ma’am?” You addressed softly, kneeling right next to her, “Here, let’s get you up, okay?” You said, slowly holding her by the shoulders. They seemed stronger than expected.

“T-thank you” her shaky, aged voice uttered, as she began to kneel alongside you. Leaning forward, you hoped to take a good look at her for any injuries, for not seeing her face made you more curious.

“That’s it...” You said, “…there we g-What?”

Your eyes widened upon what you just witnessed. It was no old woman. Frankly it was no woman at all. All you saw was pitch black. A sudden kick on your shin, caused you to land hard on you back with a yelp.

“Ow!!” Grunting in pain, you opened your eyes, “Ah-”

Gasps left you the moment the figure hovered, grabbing you firmly by the neck to hold you in place. With one hand, it skillfully pushed off the gray wig, and unbuttoned the baby pink coat, only to reveal it sporting black military gear and black chest armor. But what caused your pulse to race, was indeed the black skull mask it wore on its face. If Slender’s voice was the ring of death, this figure simply was the living embodiment of it.

“You got her, Alpha?”

Slender’s voice emerged, forcingyour eyes to wander. He stood next to the figure with a knowing smile on his face. All the sudden, he was not the raged maniac he was a few minutes earlier. The calm and controlled persona you remembered was finally back.

“Yes…it was so easy”

Alpha replied, the voice seemingly modulated through a voice changer. It was deep, unrecognizable and horrific. Before you could even begin to question, the leather grip on your neck began to tighten, you were being chocked.

“Who?-what?-why are the-?” breathlessly, you struggled with many questions.

“The more you try to talk, the harder it’s going to be for you...” Alpha answered calmly, proceeding to strangle you, “…not that I should care...” it said, shrugging with amusement, “Now…let’s see here…” it said, taking out an old phone from it’s pocket.

You squinted, when Alpha captured a photo of you, blinding you with its light. “Sorry about the flash…” Alpha said, casually apologetic whilst handing the phone to Slender, “but makes a convincing crime photo, ya know?”

You wished to reply, but how could you when its grip tightened even further. Holding its hands with your own, you made desperate attempts to take in as many breaths as possible. However, the warning signals your mind issued suddenly were pretty imminent. The signals literally begged you for one requirement only: air. It seemed pathetic when you could hear nothing but your own ghastly attempts to maintain a steady airflow when barriers are being set. Strange, how you heard nothing else. No screams of panic. Before you could even question, it was already answered when your eyes widened with shock. Every single person held hostage, all appeared slowly within your eye line, surrounding you, providing a human frame to your view of the Gotham sky that you were forced to stare at. Wearing blank expressions, not a trace of fear nor surprise was instilled in any of their faces, as they all stood there, watching you struggle for your life. Even the young man who was shot earlier, stood bloody without a single cry of pain. What was going on?

Overwhelmed, your body began to panic even more as you kicked your legs in desperation. In a hypothetical situation such as this, it was expected of the protagonist to be defeated in a loud and chaotic instance. But in reality, it was purely silent filled with your own desperate attempts to cry for help. Your vision began to blur out slow, could this finally be the end?? The more it was understood, the more you realized all that you regretted. You regretted not calling your family often. If only you made one single call to them tonight. You regretted not hugging your mother enough, for even if you were a grown woman, you were still her little girl. Loudly gasping for air, you regretted not telling your friends and coworkers of your constant appreciation. Ali, Lillian, you wished you told them how they were like your family.

You regretted not living the life you should have lived, when you felt the final remnants of your air exiting your lips.

Until the sound of a Heavy Explosion reached your ears.

“SHIT!”

Slender yelled. The surprising effect forced Alpha to loosen its grip on you. Looking around, the crowd began to buzz with curiosity and gasp upon what they witnessed. Arming himself with his machine gun, Slender began fire to his right, a bullet rain possibly pouring down. Turning to your left, you were grateful as the crowd parted as you saw the bullets hit a certain humongous, black vehicle. Silence finally took over as the bullets finally ran out and the vehicle remained unaffected. All that everyone could do was to look around.

But not when Slender jolted as a sharp black throwing star hit him in the thigh.

“Alpha! IT’S HIM!!” Slender cried out in pain.

Him? For a moment you could only pray for that to be the one you expected, your savior. And as you found a dark familiar figure gliding from one building to the other across your eye line, a sense of safety came over you. It truly was him: Batman. No! Bruce Wayne, your heart cried out.

Like a swarm of bats, the crowd began to disperse in an instant, causing massive confusion to anyone who laid eyes on the street. You managed to catch the sight of Slender pulling out his exotic sword before charging towards Batman. Regaining air to breath, you hoped Alpha was intimidated enough by the entire scenery to be distracted. However, the moment you felt yourself being gripped tightly once again, it was evident it was not done with you yet. Smothered by its leather fingers digging in your flesh, you let out shaky gasps in sheer desperation, for the strangulation grew stronger and more aggressive. Moving your body in every way possible, you faced your biggest struggle. All the while you tried your hardest to look out for the caped crusader, who was in a heated battle. However, from what could be seen, Batman seemed to be winning.

“I didn’t want to do this but-”

Alpha’s voice made you shift your eyes back, as you found it taking out a small knife. Your heart sank. Could it be a possible surprise attack at Batman?

It was not. Instead, you felt it pull out your right arm, only to slash your inner wrist with much force. Before you could yell out, Alpha’s hands reunited with your neck, exerting much pressure on its grip, suffocating you while you were forced to watch blood spray out of your own hand like a garden sprinkler.

“LET HER GO!”

You heard Batman bellow. And as soon as an excruciatingly painful cry exited Slender, Alpha looked behind, only to disappear within a huge puff of grey smoke before Batman could even reach it. With Slender defeated, and Alpha gone, the street was quiet once again. Except all was not well. Especially when you began to question your pulse and the rest of your blood flow.

“YOU OKAY???”

Batman growled, appearing before you within lightning speed. His growl was desperate. Gripping your wrist, his palm pressed on it tightly in order to stop the bleeding. However, you wondered if it was too late. There was barely any form of life within you. 

“Ba-” you began weakly, “Bat….” you inhaled with difficulty.

“SAY SOMETHING!” He cried out.

Suddenly all appeared darker than usual. The loss of air and the loss of blood certainly was taking a toll of you. Yet, through his black mask, you managed to trace out his eyes, those beautiful hazel green eyes, reminding you of the love you possessed for the man who owned them in the first place.

“M-Mr. Wayne...I-” You breathed softly. The moment those words exited, you realized your other biggest regret: Not telling Bruce Wayne how you truly felt about him.

Amidst his cries of your name, you found yourself being swallowed in to the black hole of life, where nothing was seen nor heard.

You were dying, you knew it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You may have been slow dancing with death earlier, but as it turned out, not anymore.

With your eyes fluttering open, you felt yourself inhale gently, slowly becoming aware of the presence of your entire being once again. The night sky did not greet you, but a beautiful high ceiling instead. The surroundings were exquisite and familiar. The mattress that kept you rested definitely proved itself to be the best mattress you have ever laid on. It was definitely the Wayne Penthouse.

Stirring slowly, you were surprised to have enough energy to sit up. Involuntarily drinking in the beauty and class, your heart felt alive the moment you turned to find Bruce Wayne to your left.

Sitting on the floor by the gigantic windows, he remained in his Bat Suit, with his cowl in hand, staring at the Gotham skyline. To find him in this position was certainly was a sight to see.

“Hey…” 

You breathed. Though you were soft, he managed to hear you, turning to you in a flash. 

“Are you alright?” He inquired, to which you nodded gently. “Yeah...think I blacked out over there”, you answered shyly, rubbing your neck with your left hand. Finally you were aware of the immense pain that was inflicted in the neck muscles and your throat, bringing back the horrid memories for a millisecond. And as you bowed your head down, you finally caught the sight of your right hand, falling victim to injury once again as the wrist was bandaged, “ I must have been a mess huh?” You inquired in return.

“Certainly wasn’t what Alfred expected when I brought a girl home…” Bruce said. You chuckled.

“Poor Alfred” you murmured, getting up slowly. The image of Wayne bringing back a bleeding woman to the penthouse must have been horrifying.

“How did you know?”

You froze at his inquiry. You were no fool. It was evident what he really meant. Clearly it was justified for him to wonder how on earth you were certain to address him by his real identity in the time of crisis. Truthfully, it could not be helped, for death awaited you. Bruce did not sound cross. Taking a deep breath, you shyly took steps towards him. As your feet grazed from the fur rug to the polished cool tiles, your hands tied behind your back for you were deep in thought.

“Remember when that guy broke your mask?” You asked, forcing him to look at you with slightly wide eyes. “I thought I told you to go…” Bruce said with concern. “You did...” You answered quickly, “and I _did_ leave…but” paused, you looked down,”Not exactly”. Still looking down embarrassingly, you drew circles on the floor with your big toe, “ I wanted to help, so I called the cops...” you said, “I-I didn’t mean to see it happen...it just ...it happened, I guess” you added softly. Chuckling softly with amusement, Bruce turned to the window once again, “It must have been a surprise” “Oh...” you began with a laugh , “…the biggest one so far, for sure...” You assured. Silence comfortable took over whilst you sat next to him with your legs crossed. The chill of the floor penetrating through your leggings. Revealing one’s secret identity in a position such as his, never was a safe move. You were compelled to provide some assurance. No one asked you. But you knew it was necessary. “Do you know what they call me at work?” You found yourself inquiring all the sudden. Bruce looked at you. “The Bruiser?” Shaking your head, you chuckled. “Now _you’re_ being predictable...” You teased, bringing him over to chuckle town, “no…apparently…” your laughter vanished, “…they call me ‘The Wall’…Heh! Lillian told me that” You added. Though your eyes admired the view from the window, you managed to catch him watch you with curiosity. “Cause no matter what they disclose, it doesn’t go anywhere through me” you declared, “as if I’m the safest place anyone’s secret could ever be…”. You turned back to him, giving a reassuring smile, “…the same goes for you too, Batman”

Nodding mutually, you both resumed to watch the night sky. Whether your speech amused him or comforted him, you did not know. As long it protected his conscience, you did not care.

“But now that I think of it…” you began “…you bring a whole new meaning to an All Nighter, huh?” You jested, watching Bruce guffaw all the sudden. The more you laughed alongside him, the more it came to your realization as to how much you relished it. But as you began cough in effect, your laughter died down. The pain is your neck resurfaced once again. The smell of those leather gloves haunted you. And the moment you caught Wayne’s eyes, you could sense guilt and anger living in them.

“Who the hell was that ??” You breathed, referring to the incident earlier. “Possibly a group of assassins hired by Henderson” Bruce stated, “And that includes the two previous attacks” “That’s what Officer Blake told me” You added, to which he nodded “Do you know who they are?” You inquired curiously, still rubbing your neck. “No…” You were speechless. That answer was definitely a surprise, even from Batman, “ ...there’s nothing specific to tie them to any group” He said, “…they seem to appear completely anonymous” “The leader…” You said, bringing your knees to your chest, “…He was called Alpha or something....” “A temporary name to communicate, perhaps…” Bruce said, looking down at his cowl “I’ve never seen anyone like this before...” Given his genuine concern, You knew he was being truthful. With all the any villains he has faced, this certainly was a first. Sighing, you found yourself rocking back and forth. “Everything was just orchestrated so well...”you said, scoffing “…even the people seemed to have been planted ” you shook your head, “all that...just to kill me?” You inquired yourself, completely in disbelief. “Angering Henderson doesn’t really help anyone...” You heard Bruce reply, “I knew that well...”

“What do you mean?” You asked, as he kept his cowl on the ground and leaned against one of the sofa chairs.

“According to Gotham’s underworld, whenever they got a ‘clean up' job from Henderson, they knew someone has pissed him off…” He said. “Shit...” you breathed. Embarrassment sprayed over you as you covered your face with your hands. “The moment he didn’t press charges, I knew something was up” Bruce added. You looked at him. “So.. you knew” you muttered in amazement, “hehe…no wonder you were there every time. But…” you paused, “ …you didn’t know where I was...” You said with confusion. Bruce smiled softly, the smile that warmed your heart every time. “Guess I had to find ways to keep an eye on you...” he said. Those words, they held you by the hand, leading you to a road of memories that lived deep in your thoughts wondering. “The Black Box...” you began, raising your index finger, “…was that-” “A tracker? Yes” Bruce said, completing your sentence.

And with your eyes on a constant wide stance, you were in complete surprise when Bruce Wayne played storyteller without any hesitation. Answering questions that were not even asked, leaving nothing behind for it was evident you deserved an explanation. Your jaw dropped.

“So that means..” you began seriously, rousing his curiosity, “... at the Charity Ball, you _didn’t_ have to tinkle…Hehe! Stalker…” you said cheekily, making him chuckle. “I was not-” “I’m kidding…” You assured him, “I’m not mad, really” you kept chuckling, “…not especially when you trying your hardest to save my life...” You said, the chuckles disappearing soon after. It was true. Why would someone as powerful as Bruce Wayne, bother looking out for someone such as yourself? That was when that poor heart of yours began to nudge you, poked at you to remind you of a matter of importance. A matter that would help you clean out a compartment of your heart and be done with it. Turning to him, you began: “Mr. Wayne-” “Bruce...” Gently, he cut you off, “just…Bruce...Please” “Bruce…” You uttered, after a deep breath. Funny how it seemed so challenging to address someone by their first name. But the moment you said, it seemed as effortless as feeling a gentle breeze leave your lips. “Tonight...” you said, “I was closer to death than I had ever been...” you breathed in deeply, “Truthfully I almost died, so that counts,” you added, feeling your neck and your wrist, “And I will regret with every inch of my body if I didn’t tell you this...” Why did facing death seem easier than this very moment? This very moment, was more horrifying than any test or any interview. With your pulse on high speed, you looked down. You stared at your hands that were on a wrestling match of their own. Slowly, you were compelled to take several breaths. “You okay?” You heard him utter with concern. “Yep! yep! I’m good” nonchalantly, you answered without looking up, “ I just-”

Exhaling deeply, your shoulders hunched up before slowly looking up. Surprised you were to find his amused face staring at yours, as if you were a child attempting to confess stealing a candy bar. You smile shyly with tight lips. Guess it was now or never.

“Ever since the day I met you…” you began, with your legs crossed once more, “I-I…” you chuckled, “ I couldn’t help but feel…things for you”, taking another breath, you continued, “I liked you…I-” pausing, you smiled, “I still like you…very much. I couldn’t help it, especially when you were completely not what I expected from Bruce Wayne. The way you were with me, all the time…I-” chuckling once again, “You know, Batman may be the hero to everyone…but” you said, nodding, “I would chose Bruce Wayne over Batman any day…” you said, looking straight into his eyes, “Because you were my hero…my hero without the mask”

With the weight finally off your shoulders, you quickly looked down in embarrassment. “That’s it! That’s all I wanted to say. I-”

You were interrupted the moment you felt him grab your right hand. A touch of spring was birthed in your body that reeked of winter. Bruce gazed at your hand with focus, for it was the hand that punched Henderson, the hand that bled. You would be lying if you did not acknowledge the chills that traveled down your spine when his thumb ran over your hand.

“Alfred...he...” Bruce began, “…he asked me…why I was so concerned over someone who punched Henderson in the name of Wayne”

“Exactly...”you said, smiling, “Why would you?” You inquired softly. The manner in which his eyes caught yourself, urged you it was no laughing matter.

“Cause that night… I didn’t see The Bruiser…” he said, “…I saw you” he added, “My very own savior” he breathed.

Suddenly the circus made its victorious return to your stomach, its power strong enough to expand to your heart. Those hazel green eyes confirmed the seriousness of his words, causing your heart to dash into an eternal sprint.

“And every time I met you, I couldn’t help but feel protective…” he said, “…or even...something more...” He added, “...something to hope for” 

Those words were akin to warm honey to your ears. Disbelief was all you could be. And all this time, you were blaming yourself for feeling all this by your lonesome. The circus fueled you, and you were ready to fly over to the top of the world. At that moment, nothing else was of importance.

“But it’s just impossible...”

You froze upon those words. Suddenly you felt yourself trip from the peak, tumbling down thousands of feet. Patience and concern clouded you as he let go of your hand.

“What?” You said, “What do you mean?” Squatting worriedly as you continued. However, the moment you inquired, it was easily answered. Putting one’s loved ones in danger, seeing them suffer. Your incident clearly proved it all. Looking down, Bruce turned to his cowl.

“Men like me...” He began, “We just don’t get the luxury,....”

The luxury to be a free man, the luxury to love without boundaries and worry. They were the most luxurious indeed. On any other day, you would willfully empathize and understand this opinion. But tonight, you were tired. You were exhausted in every possible way. Your mind had finally decided to take a break while your heart took over. Scoffing softly, you shook your head.

“There’s no such thing...” You said in refusal. For your heart did not agree. You simply could not accept. Bruce chuckled.

“In whose world?” He asked. You swore, the sprint in your heart skipped to an extra mile.

“In mine...”

You breathed, voice almost breaking as you did so. For that was when you believed in it so deeply. And before you knew it, you found yourself doing the unthinkable, which you only dared to imagine in the deepest corners of your heart.

Kneeling, you moved towards him. Balancing yourself with one hand on the floor, you managed to wipe the loose strands of hair from his face, his beautiful face. All the while you studied it closely. Those captivating eyes of his, they exuded exhaustion, they exuded pain. Your fingertips bravely grazed his cheek, inciting shaky breaths between one another, all before you dared to press your quivering lips against his own for a kiss. Finally.

When you kissed him, it was gentle, akin to pressing one’s lips against velvet. You made sure all your love, all that was sincere and appreciative were included. Suppressing your greed, you provided yourself with only a few seconds. Pulling away, you pressed your lips, hoping to seal this kiss forever. Pulling away, your eyes was in a dire attempt to express the same. For you knew, you would regret for the rest of your existence if you did not. For regrets were what you did not wish to keep with you.

But when you felt Bruce pull you back by the waist, settling his hungry lips on yours, it was clear he did not wish to regret either.

Bruce Wayne was certainly tired of the torturous waiting, and his kiss translated it perfectly. Without a doubt, you could heartily empathize. With your weight on him, you managed to put your hands on his shoulders, only to wrap them tightly around his neck whilst straddling him with ease.

For a moment you wished this kiss had a better backdrop. If only he could have kissed you in your beautiful, white dress. You wished to be the lonesome beauty standing on the hotel balcony, only to find him rushing over to you breathlessly, pouring his heart out in confession, kissing you with passion. What a sight would it have been, especially with his hands roaming over your curves, feeling the softness of the silk dress, while the pleasing sounds of the water fountain below infuse with the jazz piano inside.

But then again, the reality brought the comfort you never expected. The reality that both of you had shared tonight. First kisses do not exactly magically spawn on the most climactic points of anyone’s lives. It could unexpectedly spawn on the most random moments. Most importantly, on the moments you chose to have it. With you in your leggings and hoodie, and him in his bat suit, both tired and convincingly injured, in the most intimate moment whilst tearing each other’s barriers down, taking the opportunity to display each other’s affection, all in each other’s privacy. Truthfully, the reality was certainly more perfect than any fantasy imagined.

Bruce kissed you long, yet they were sweet. With you in his arms, you felt treasured, for his touch was gentle. As if you were a porcelain doll. His lips may have been desperate, but his touch proved his empathy to your body’s current weak state. And it certainly strengthened your greed for him even more. His kisses intoxicated you, to the point they could be your home for eternity. But the sudden ring of your phone proved otherwise. Pulling away with a groan, you dug into your hoodie pocket.

“Ali?” You answered breathlessly, frustrated to part from his lips. Especially when he watched you, panting.

_“Sweetie? You okay?”_ Ali called with concern: _“You’ve been gone for longer than an hour…And I was starting to freak out-”_

“Ali! Ali…I fine…” you cut her off, “really…” you chuckled. The fact you still remained comfortable in Bruce’s lap suddenly caused you embarrassment. Mouthing an apology to him, you attempted to get off during the call. But his iron grip on your waist, kept you firmly in place. You blushed instantly. His look of desperation could easily be translated to his fear of losing you somehow, or even to his fear of never indulging in your touch ever again. You did not blame him. The wait all this time was equally cruel for the both of you.

“I’m fine. I just had a detour, that’s all” you told her, “In fact, I’m perfectly safe…safer than ever actually” you added, eyes desperately holding on to his. Deliberately lost in his gaze, you admitted they were dangerous magnets, along with those lips of his that you were tempted to revisit always.

_“Sweetie, you’re being very dramatic, you okay?”_

“Huh?” You said, awakened by Ali’s inquiry. Clearing your throat, you continued, “Yeah I am, I’ll see ya later, okay? Bye! ”

Hanging up, you sighed, looking down shyly as you put your phone back.

“I should get you home…” Bruce muttered deeply, to which you shook your head quickly.

“No! it’s okay…” You said, “You need rest…” Stressing it, you added,“I’ll get a cab-”

You were instantly silenced the moment he cupped your face. And it was no issue at all. For his touch had power over you. Great power.

“At least…” he began, “…let Alfred drop you…” “Of course…”

Before he released you from his touch, you were tempted to kiss him once more. And you did, ever so gently. And your heart ignited with a gentle flame the moment he reciprocated eagerly.

“Now…” you began, as you got up, “…as much as you look real sexy in that…” You said, pointing at his Bat Suit, to which you both chuckled, “you should still freshen up…”you advised, “…get some sleep…”

Smiling warmly, he nodded in agreement. When you smiled back, your liberated emotions finally managed to reflect through your gaze, finally. After all this time. “Goodnight, Bruce ” “Goodnight...”

A greeting that finally contained true emotion. For it was true. You truly wished him safety, you truly wished him a well deserved rest. You truly wished him peace. For now you knew, and he knew that you knew.

You could not stop smiling as Alfred Pennyworth walked you to the Rolls Royce.

“I know I’m asking for a lot but…” you began, “… could you make sure Bruce gets some rest tonight?” You said, looking at the elder man.

“Not at all, Miss”Alfred answered warmly, opening the passenger door, “I’m happy to oblige, for Master Wayne’s sake”

A shared understanding between the two of you brought you relief, as you got into the car, ready to head on home.

“Oh! Alfred…I need a favor...” You said, as he started the vehicle.

“Yes, Miss?”

“Do you mind if we stop by an ATM?”


	7. Apologies & Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little break but im back with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

In your head, gratitude morphed into the form of Alfred Pennyworth almost a million times whilst you stood before the stainless steel letterboxes in the apartment building lobby. Aside from graciously stopping by an ATM machine, Alfred was considerately patient when you took the opportunity to grab a carton of milk and a few envelops as well. This, when it came to your assigned duties as a roommate and friend, Alfred Pennyworth was your savior for the night.

Inserting the money filled envelop into the specified box, you prayed the farewell party would be a success. “Oh! Señora Hernandez...” you muttered to yourself with a soft chuckle, “ I almost died for you today”.

Given her previous call of concern, you expected Allison to show you what real dramatic worrying was all about. Instead, you did find her, sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

Though she sloppily slept on her side, with her mouth open, she managed to carry it adorably, all the whole the light of the television washed over her figure. Smiling, you entrusted your tip toes to guide you to and from the bedroom, only to bring a throw blanket for your friend. Covering her with it, you were suddenly fully appreciative of all the little joys that were presented to all in life. You were grateful, once again.

Speaking of gratitude, the phone vibrated, sending signals to your face, tempting you to smile from ear to ear as you opened the text from Bruce Wayne, your savior, the object of your desire:

_Can’t sleep._

You chuckled, biting your lower lip. All the sudden, it came to realization how those two simple words carried so much more weight with all the variety of meaning. There entailed softness, excitement, a smile that would not wash off your face, and a sudden throbbing inside full of possibilities. Turning the television off, you floated over to your bedroom as your fingers expertly formed a reply:

_Well I can. In fact, think I’ll take a sick day tomorrow._

Considering you hardly take any days off, this was a certainly bold move indeed. If almost getting killed by strangulation and bleeding doesn’t suffice as valid reasons, then what would?

Kicking your shoes off, you sank into bed, exhausted to do anything else but to stare at the screen longingly as he responded:

_You deserve it_

You may have been in your lonesome in your room, yet you had never felt this shy. Even the simplest of words suddenly tempted you to smile your troubles away. Heavens, you could literally hear his voice in your head. That voice of his, so kind, so soothing, rousing in every way. Greed suddenly begged to crawl its way back into your head, so you could long for him passionately. More importantly, greed even offered to bring in desire along, all so you would be free to long for his heavenly lips on yours once again. You missed them already, even a few minutes later. Finally, a new drug addicts frustration was relatable to you. The memory of that wonderful first kiss, it felt powerful enough to inject you with intoxication, forcing your eyelids to grow heavy as you proceeded to type:

_Th-_

Except your heart seemed more inclined to sink into that memory once more, releasing you from any form of control as you sank into that intoxication.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As your eyelids slowly managed to open a few millimetres, it was clear that the intoxication had vanished. However, it managed to carry you over to witness the golden rays of morning. Opening them fully, you found a figure similar to Allison standing before you.

“Ali?” You mumbled sleepily, “Wha-?”

Pausing, you realized you had difficulty moving your lips freely, for your phone rested on your face.

Not only that, you also discovered how your roommate was stood there with her phone, dressed in her work clothes and a rather mischievous smile. Your seemingly goofy confused expression brought Allison hearty laughter.

“Oh my-!” She kept laughing, “You should have seen your face, Sweetie!”

She added, as the shutter sounds played rapidly from her phone, possibly from taking photos. Groaning with with chuckle, you turned away from her to the side, your phone sliding off your face as you covered it shyly.

“Shit! I should have gotten a video…” You heard her say, recovering from her laughter, until she gasped, “Wait! aren’t you working today?”

“Taking a day off” your tone remained muffled with your face pressed against the pillow. Putting her phone away, Allison chuckled.

“Oooooh…” as she rubbed her hands together, “Someone had a wild night last night?” “Mmm….You could say that” Clapping her hands together, Allison began, “Alright sweetie, Imma head out” she said, heading out of your room, “ So I’LL DIG THAT DIRT ON YA LATER…” her voice echoed, followed by naughty laughter as the apartment door closed shut behind her.

Silence. With complete silence finally being in your ownership, you slowly sat up. You stretched, you yawned, all before you sleepily waddled over to the bathroom. Gasping loudly as you caught sight of yourself in the mirror, did you truly realize the intensity of your injuries from last night.

Body getting sweaty with panic, you quickly stripped yourself from the hoodie, leaning on the sink as you observed your neck. It was simply a canvas, filled with the detailed colors of smothering, strangle marks evident in their dark maroon. You shuddered loudly, for a split second, it did not seem to look like your own. You felt disgusted, you felt sorry for yourself. Studying your right wrist, the wrapped bandage was another reminder, of the pain and the struggle for your life, all the while you almost bumped heads with the Grim Reaper, who came in the form of Alpha. Under the fluorescent light, you appeared lifeless. You needed a bath, you needed a proper hot meal.

“Sweetie…looks like I messed up the times. I have the night shift toni-”

Allison’s voice crashed in to the bathroom, stopping the very moment she caught the sight of you turning to her with surprise.

“Hey! Wassup?”

You blurted over-enthusiastically. Standing in just your tank top and leggings, you quickly found yourself covering your neck. However, given her furrowed eyebrows, Allison was not amused. In fact, she was quite far from it.

“What the hell are those?”

She inquired, pointing directly at your neck. You shrugged innocently. “Nothing...” You murmured. Pressing her lips together, she quickly dropped her handbag down, which alarmed you. For that move was nothing new to you. She was simply angered.

“Sweetie, I can _fucking_ see them…” Allison yelled with frustration, “What th _e hell i_ s going on?” She added, voice shaken soon after.

Being your trusted friend for simply ages, Allison Hughs was certainly no fool. You sighed heavily, not knowing where to even begin. With your hands on your hips, amidst the speedy heartbeat, you offered a somber reply:

“You’re gonna need to sit down for this” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So let me get this straight...” Allison finally began, whilst sitting on one of the dinner chairs, “According to the police guy, Erik Henderson could be trying to KILL YOU?” She yelled, her frustration translated into rage, “And you’re JUST SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING?”

Truthfully, you did not blame her. How else would a friend respond when you finally decide to dump every trouble you encountered since that fateful Friday night? Getting up on her feet, Allison was clearly furious, “I mean, what were you think-”

“Well, it’s not like I have a choice, do I Ali?” you cut her off, with your own frustration. As soon as you broke out, you noticed the anger in her eyes slowly vanish. Standing before her with your arms folded, you sighed, “Say I step up and make my accusations…” you continued, “It’s just my word against his…No legit proof” scoffing could not be helped, “…and none of the perps will talk, no matter what” a sigh passed your lips once more, “He’s one bad, rich man!”.

Rubbing your forehead nervously, it finally dawned on you on the ferocity of your situation. You finally realized how powerless you really were. That foul hearted man had certainly had you trapped in the box of corporate power, and there were little holes of justice poked for you to truly breathe.

“Sweetie…”

You looked over to Allison, “As twisted as all this is, you can’t just go on like this, not without telling me…” she said, voice growing emotional with her hands on her chest, “I mean…” she paused, for her voice broke, “…what if something had happened to you?” she inquired softly, her hand slithering over to her mouth. That very moment was when sheer guilt washed over you in a flash. How selfish were you truly to leave everyone in the dark this way? But your intention was never that. A nuisance was what you clearly did not wish to impose on anyone. If Lillian ever knew, she would surely be hurt. Your shoulders loosened while your arms rested on your sides.

“I’m sorry…” you said, shyly looking down. A few seconds of silence was adequate for you to walk over to her, confirm your apology as you gently stroked her shoulder. It was certainly adequate for Allison to succumb to it, until she willfully brought you in for a hug, pressing her face against your tummy. Allison truly defined a true friend. “But I was always fine…” you began, “I mean, Batman saved m-” “BATMAN!!” Allison cried out, her face lighting up as she pushed you back gently, “Oh bless that man for saving you!” She said, bringing her hands together in a prayer stance, before she clapped excitedly. You chuckled, relieved to find her in a better mood now. But of course you were not foolish. Revealing your story did not exactly entail revealing the entire truth about Batman. For now, he was merely a hero who saved you every single time. “But wait…” Allison paused, “Where were you when I called you, then? The police? The hospital?” Shaking your head, it came to your realization there was no other fitting lie to replace the original. “Uhh…with Bruce Wayne...” You answered shyly. It did not take long for Allison’s jaw to drop. Concern hit you hard like a bullet. Could she possibly connect the missing dots? “Wait…so you…him….” Allison began, getting up in an instant. With a gasp, her eyes widened: “DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM? Suddenly it was your jaw’s turn to drop. “WHAT?” You yelled, “NO NO!!!” Shaking your head frantically, you backed away, “WHY would you-” “I mean, you were gone for so long, I assumed you had sex with hi-” “Ali, could you stop saying the S-word please?” You blurted out, covering your ears as you felt the heat rise in your cheeks with fervor. The heat grew intense, as if an explosion were to occur was a result. Why on earth would you act this way? And Allison seemed to find it quite amusing. “Why?” She mocked, “Sweetie, why you suddenly so prude-” Pausing, she smiled widely, as if she just realized.

“Ha!” She scoffed, “You really like him, don’t you?” she inquired, “You’re serious…” as she looked at you with amazement. Your immediate response was clearly to laugh nervously and uncontrollably. Yet as each second passed, the continuous confident glance of your friend, clearly steered you towards the similar direction of realization, as you stopped laughing. It all seemed so clear.

“Yeah…” you breathed, nodding, “I do…I guess” you admitted, smiling softly by the thought of the very man being mentioned. It was true. Every reminiscent of your confession to Bruce last night, and the blessed kiss that followed, it was a symbol of rebirth on loop. And you felt at peace. Squealing with excitement, Allison jumped up and down whilst clapping.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” She said, grabbing your hands, “So? So? You guys are finally a couple or something?”

That simple question. Funny how it surprisingly shooed away the smile on your face. Funny how suddenly that peace was disrupted. For that question led you to another realization. The realization that taught you the gravity of it all. The gravity of the harsh reality that shattered all forms of hope. Allison appeared confused the moment you simply headed back to your room, only to close it shut and scream your frustrations out in the fittest way possible:

“FUUUUUCK!”

Simply put, you kissed your boss. Fantastic.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allison Hughs certainly had quite the morning dealing with you. And the following stage was indeed no different. Laying on her side on the bed, she could only continuously shake her head with complete disbelief watching you pace from one corner to the other in your bedroom. And you knew of that, you noticed it clearly. Though you were caught in a tangled mess. Being a corporate woman, you handled conflicts and issues in a professional manner. Therefore, this was simply an embarrassment.

“Oh god! oh god! oh god-” you went. “I don’t understand what the big deal is, Sweetie“ Allison said coolly.

“Oh Shit! No no no” Your concern still continued as you kept muttering to yourself. “So you guys kissed...And?”

Allison pointed out, as she incited more groans from you, “Okay! Let’s say you guys do start dating…So what?” Allison posed the inquiry, sitting up finally with a smile, “Personally I think it’s hot” she grinned mischievously, while bringing her knees to her chest, as her mind wandered, “Imagine…” she began dreamily, “...getting it on with Mr.Wayne in his office at Wayne Tower...” A sensual tone exited from her, “....No one there to eavesdrop your sexy encounter because the doors locked-”

“Oh yeah...it’s all so tempting until you REALIZE this is REAL LIFE...with CONSEQUENCES!” You spat out frustratingly, before covering your face “...shit! I kissed Bruce Wayne...” Muffled tone emphasized your frustration. Funny how you were blind to all this last night.

“Sweetie! if you like the guy, what the fuck is wrong?”

Allison’s innocent inquiry forced you to look up. You were touched. She really did care for you. However you also sensed her naiveté. And life did not carry on the way one hoped it would. You were finally on the smack bottom of reality. Deeply breathing, You grew calmer.

“Ali, it’s not like I’m falling for a colleague, that’s different. THIS IS Bruce Wayne…” you scoffed, “I mean...dating my EMPLOYER BRUCE WAYNE! It’s just the worst timing. It’s bad enough I punched Henderson, but NOW THIS?? If I do this…” you continued, “I’m bringing Wayne Enterprises down with me…Just think of all the horrible rumors” sighing heavily, you began rummaging the bed for your phone.

“Sweetie, Who cares?”

“I HAVE TO CARE, ALI!” You looked back at her, pausing by your own loud reply, “This is not a fantasy…” you said softly, grabbing the phone, “This is real life…” your tone brimming with sadness.

Breathing deeply, Allison stared at the wall with realization, “…for a second I forgot you’re the acting Head…Shit” she muttered, “Real life problems…” she said, breathing heavily, “…definitely not easy…”

With the phone pressed against your ear, You were finally relieved to see Allison finally understand.

“Greg? Hey!” you began as the call was answered, “No! No! I’m better” you said, shaking your head, “Listen, I’m coming by later to office, okay?”

Allison looked at you confusingly as you finally hung up. You jolted when your phone vibrated in your hand. It was him:

_Hope you slept in today._

“Thought you were taking the day off” you heard Allison begin. Your heart could not help but clench when you forcibly swiped the message off your lock screen. The first grueling step.

“Well…” you said, looking up, “I guess I need a distraction from this nightmare”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**(Few days later)** _

The sounds of the television echoed throughout the Wayne Penthouse. All the while Alfred Pennyworth continued to set the dinner table for one. The evening news played, images of the variety of criminals courtesy of Gotham’s underbelly, captured and arrested taking main stage as the news reporters presented their usual reports. With the appetizing yet comforting meal served in fashionable white crockery, the butler finally sat on the sofa when the elevator door quickly opened with a ding! The old man smiled, especially when his wrinkled eyes caught the sight of Bruce Wayne enter.

“Another successful arrest…” He began, pointing at the screen, “Thanks to you, sir” he added with a teasing tone. However, the younger man did not acknowledge. Clad in his jeans and leather jacket, Bruce quietly made his way towards the bedroom. Alfred sighed in silence. Fourth night. This probably was the fourth night his young master had acted this way. And the fourth consecutive night he barely touched his dinner, even after his nightly duties. Not to mention, the fourth night of absolute silence. And by this very moment, Pennyworth simply had reached his limits.

“Something’s been bothering you, Master Wayne!”

Alfred began loudly, forcing Bruce to halt, “I can tell…” he added, walking towards the paused man. Tired, Bruce turned back.

“What are you talking about, Alfred?” He inquired with possible denial. Alfred’s eyebrows furrowed: “I’ve raised you since you were an infant…to know when you’re fibbing, Sir…”

The moment the words left Alfred’s lips, an invisible force urged Bruce to sink into the nearest armchair. Bending forward, Bruce covered his eyes before letting out a heavy sigh.

“It’s just that…” he paused, “…it’s her…” taking his hands away, he looked at the old man. Given the nature of their relationship, it was more than sufficient information for the both of them to understand what exactly was being discussed here. And who.

Nodding slowly, Alfred made his way to the counter:

“Think it’s time to open up that Whiskey you’ve been saving, Master Wayne”

He said, who did not notice the subtle sad smile that appeared on Bruce’s face during.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Performance Appraisals : the review of employees performance and the overall contribution to the company. In other words, the busiest time of the year for the HR Department. It was certainly the most perfect distraction from the nightmare you had identified as reality. Which mainly was the situation between you and Bruce Wayne.

_Forget him._

Your fingers, they were shamed, they were strictly forbidden from traveling anywhere near his name on your phone screen to form any sort of replies to his countless messages.

_I suppose work is keeping you quite busy, huh?_

Messages that kept coming:

_Is everything alright?_

With much enthusiasm and concern:

_You know, I’m here if you need me. What’s going on?_

In other words, you had made the horrid, difficult decision to forbid yourself of thinking about him. Let alone hope for any possible future with him.

_Forget him._

You welcomed late night, early morning assignments, deadlines, work meetings. you volunteered on behalf of everyone, all the to the point they all began to wonder about your sanity. And it did not matter to you. Fully immersed, you made sure the only free time you were gifted with, was only to sleep. Just for one vital goal:

_Forget him._

Physically and mentally, you were quicker and more reflexive than ever before. It seemed quite essential to do so, especially when you were more prone to accidentally encounter the man you wished to avoid with all your heart. And it was quite the challenge to avoid him, considering the fact he surprisingly was present at work every day.

However, those efforts were tested, and Lucius Fox was responsible. Little did you expect to submit a report to the CEO all the sudden, only to find Bruce Wayne sitting in his office conversing with him during. Though sheer panic came over, you remembered politely offering your greetings to both. As much as the sight of him brought a sense of comfort to a part of you, the strength of your will assisted in forcing you out of the office in time to recover yourself in the elevator.

Truthfully, you were no fool. You knew who he was, and you could appreciate him. If you were any other woman, heaven knew how much you would treasure him with all your heart. With no shame and no boundaries. Heaven knew the infinite amount of love you would give to him.

But you were you, and you were desperately full of bad luck. You were at the risk of being called out as the Senior HR Manager entangled with the owner of Wayne Enterprises, possibly sleeping with him as well. It was not what you were deserved to be called as, but it would be rumored and fabricated as such. Life was never kind to women. It still is not.

_Forget him :_ Two words that you kept telling yourself. They were what you had to believe in, even though you truthfully missed him every single time. It was the pill you had to swallow every single moment your body would be in cold sweats deprived of his touch. That wonderfully innocent touch you were gifted with one night, being in his arms as you kissed him with all the love. You were not happy with this, that was the plain truth. In fact, the self-hate and disappointed increased by tenfolds.

_Forget him_

You prayed you would bore him. You prayed he would move on. You prayed to see him smile, alongside a wonderfully appropriate woman, someone that he could walk hand in hand with. You prayed he would be happy with no shame or regrets. Dying of jealousy would be inevitable for you, but at least you would be at peace. All because you truly cared for him, because you truly loved him. And thus, there you were, immersed in the distraction, your life consistently on fast pace , like a dance remix track on loop.

However, one early morning, a particular phone call suddenly managed to force your life to hit pause.

_“Miss, Please come”_

Alfred Pennyworth said, his voice laced with a tone close to sadness, something you had never heard before:

_“It’s about Master Wayne”_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The manner you scrambled in to the elevator, “Forget him” was certainly the last thing you could ever do, for Bruce Wayne was all that you could think of at the moment. Was he hurt? Injured? Or something worse? The few seconds taken for the elevator to reach the Penthouse felt like an eternity, thus driving you beyond patience as your foot tapped nervously. Your heart was beating at a new pace of its own, speed so deadly you feared you might even explode. Hunger or thirst had come second in your needs this morning. The moment the elevator opened, the tapping of your foot joined the exact speed of your heart. You literally jumped out:

“ALFRED!” You cried, “ Alfred…where is h-”

You paused, eyes widening with confusion. The worry and panic birthed in you suddenly seemed quite wasteful. Especially when you found Bruce Wayne casually standing next to the sofa chair alongside Alfred, being at their safest and calmest. That very moment, did you realize how overdramatic your behavior might have seemed, which caused nothing but sheer awkwardness in the room. It was clearly intensified when you noticed the mess of a state you were in. Dashing out of your own apartment so fast, you had forgotten to tuck in your shirt, while your hair remained loose and inhibited. With a proud smile, Alfred looked at his master:

“I told you so…” the butler said, beginning to walk away from him. You grew confused.

“Told?-” you paused, “Wait!” you exclaimed, looking at Bruce. Confusion morphed into instant anger. Could this possibly be another cheap ploy to see you? By playing with your emotions? You were in disbelief, as you pointed at him accusingly:

“Did you put Alfred up to this?”

“It was purely my doing, Miss”

Your eyes widened once more when Alfred answered with confidence. Panting to recover your breath, you looked at the older man walking over to you.

“I only did the needful…cause no one else did…” he said, shooting you a look before looking over at Bruce, “I’ve made you some, if you excuse me”

You chuckled in disbelief. It appeared that someone was clearly compelled to take decisive action on behalf on both of you, as a proper adult. And his name was Alfred Pennyworth.

“Thank you, Alfred” Bruce said, to which the butler nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the area.

All your dire efforts in the past few days seemed moot, when finally you were back to square one, as you had this standing right before you. Dressed in such simple attire such as a crisp white shirt and black pants, Bruce Wayne still managed to break your defenses, leaving you breathless once more. He was the physical embodiment of the dewy grass in the early morning. Simply cooling and refreshing. The mere thought of being alone in a room with Bruce Wayne would have been your version of heaven a few days ago. Truthfully, temptation frantically begged you to run into his arms, only to just remain there for an eternity. And heaven knows what else it would urge you to do with a man such as he was.

But you could not. You should not. Not when you constantly felt as you were being trialed by morality. You despised it.

The room reeked of silence, to the point it was simply unbearable. The fact he did not seem cross made it worse for you. An explanation was needed by him. You could not disagree on that. Taking a few steps towards him, you inhaled deeply, especially when he looked at you with a gentle yearning:

“I-”

The phone rang frantically in your bag, making you jump. With a deep sigh, you took it out. Immediately, you looked over to Bruce:

“It’s Officer Blake…”

You said, knowing information of much importance was to be received. It was a call not to be ignored. With his nod of agreement, you put the call on speaker phone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a reasonably stacked file in hand, Officer John Blake sat comfortably at the rooftop of the Police Station. It was a cloudy morning as he looked over the Gotham city with his phone pressed to his ear. This call, was certainly the precinct walls need not eavesdrop to.

_“Officer Blake!”_

The woman known publicly as ‘The Bruiser’ answered, _“ I really hope you’re calling to bring me good news”_ John could not help but chuckle by her response, “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Ma’am” he said, “But I promise to give you something better than ‘I’ve got nuthin’” Opening the file with one hand, he continued, “The shooter from last time…” _“… Mr. Slender?”_ “Who?” John asked confusingly. The woman laughed nervously from the other side of the line. _“Sorry…”_ she said, _“…that was what I called him in my head…”_ “Makes sense…” John nodded, proceeding to smile when he saw a woman walking over to him. It was Nina Langdon. With her loose red hair brushed to the side, she quickly perched next to John, offering him a coffee cup, labeled “Commons Café”. Putting the call on speaker, John handed the phone to Nina as he went through the file whilst taking a quick sip of the hot beverage:

“His name is Emilio Cruz, or thats what it says in the system...” He said, as the coffee warmed his throat, “No priors, and…” sighing, John shook his head, “…there’s very little detail about him. He barely talked during the interrogation. And before we knew it, Henderson’s men got him out again” 

The woman exhaled deeply. John did not blame her. For even Nina did not seem pleased.

_“So he’s a free man again…”_

“Technically yes, there’s not much the police can do right now” John answered, looking through the file, “The CCTVs near the bodega were blocked the moment shots were fired, so we couldn’t make out the other people involved.”

The woman expressed her response with silence. Blake felt guilt clenching him hard. His distress was evident. And for a second, he did not even have the heart to look at Nina. Gripping the file tighter, his voice suddenly grew louder:

“Ma’am…” John began, “…I know this seems like a dead end, but it’s not. I won’t let it” he said, “I’ll do my best to open a case against Henderson, and you will have to come in every once in a while for questioning”

_“Of course…anything you need, Officer”_

The woman answered instantly. Her voice rife with enthusiasm and relief.

Finally hanging up, John quickly took in another long sip for comfort.

“You’re doing the right thing, John” Nina spoke, the warmth in her voice seemingly much stronger than the beverage. As he looked into her eyes, John knew he got the morale boost he so needed to carry with this mission.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Putting the phone away, you let out a heavy sigh. You were filled with such suspense during the call that your forced you to sit down. As he stood with his hands in his trouser pockets, Bruce watched you silently. After almost escaping death, a partial hope formed within you, that perhaps your life would finally be spared and intruded. Truthfully, how far could someone really go for murder? But now, upon hearing the sombre tone of Officer Blake, another reality dawned on you. One where you might have to keep your eyes wide open. Open for ‘Emilio’ and for ‘Alpha’. Feigning a chuckle, you slowly got up, barely looking at the man.

“Guess I still got a target on my head…heheh”

You said, looking down. But the moment your eyes traced his footsteps growing closer, you cleared your throat, “..right-”

“You’re avoiding me, aren’t you?”

You tensed, when Bruce Wayne finally brought up the elephant in the room. Turning your head up slowly, your eyes finally met his. His eyes, they were far from displeased. However, you did manage to catch a glimpse of sadness in them. As if he was let down. As this was not expected. Not from some such as yourself. You felt so ashamed.

“Mr.Wayne-”

“Bruce” he corrected, with a soft smile. Shushing yourself embarrassingly, you held your hands together for forgiveness, “Force of habit….” You muttered shyly. As your hands were engaged in a silent wrestling match of it’s own, you took a deep breath:

“I’m really sorry…” you began softly, “…truly…for everything, Bruce”

His name, simply unbelievable how it rolled out of your lips so beautifully. And more importantly, how you managed to involuntarily smile whenever it did. As you smiled, you felt your body relax, enabling you to admire those handsome features he owned. For a split second, you were overjoyed to implant your gaze at him. Your eyes, they indulged in the details as he grew closer. The brunette hair parted on the side and brushed back seemed so delectable, your fingers suppressed their desire to run through it with frenzy. The high cheekbones and the lines on the sides of his mouth seemingly majestic, distracting you until it was clear he stood merely a few centimeters away from your face, bending his head, high hopes to steal a long-awaited kiss.

Except you looked down. With a deep breath, you put your hands on your hips before looking up with a serious expression: 

“I am a woman...” you began, “....who takes her job very seriously…” You stated confidently, “And…” you chuckled, pointing at him, “…you being you...and me being me…” you said, pointing at yourself, “I just…” you paused, “…this ...is this right?” You inquired, “…Us? I mean…” taking another breath, you smiled, “Are you sure you want this?”

Beating around the bush just to inquire the ethics of a relationship. Was this over dramatic? Bruce however, did not flinch. Instead, he smiled.

“I think you should ask the question yourself...” he said, his voice softer than velvet, “... do you want this?” He said, passing the ball over to you, which you held with such reluctance. You sighed:

“Don’t do this, Bruce-”

However you shut up the moment he cupped your face with both hands. He was not amused. He seemed highly convincing:

“You’re the one who kissed me” he stated, his warmth breath falling on your face, “…you’re the one who drove me insane… from the very moment I saw you”

Breathless, you tried your hardest not to be. But it was difficult, especially when his velvet voice soothed your wounded soul.

“Well, to be fair…” you began in a witty tone, “…you weren’t entirely innocent yourself” you said, smiling. Bruce shot you an amused glance. Breathing deeply, you sighed, “You have no idea how wild you drove me” you added with sincerity: “And you kissed me back, mind you”

You said. Chuckling together, the atmosphere seemed to grow normal and comfortable. Truthfully, you missed that dearly.

“I just hope you understand, I’m in a really screwed up place…” you said sadly, “…you being my boss and all…” you stated, for that was simply the truth. Bruce smiled gently.

“Well, until things get unscrewed…” he began, “I will wait for you…”

“I wish you won’t…” you said, reminded of the kindness you felt in him on the very first day you met him. Instead of a defying reply, his lips landed on your forehead, kissing it gently to send a rush of warmth though you. As simple as it was, yet it called out for many of your frustrations to come out of the shadows. And it simply caused you to long for him even more. Forget him? It would be a herculean task indeed.

“But don’t make me suffer for too long” he teased, muttering on to your forehead before looking at you. With a chuckle, you tilted your head:

“See? I don’t want to be a burden to you…”

“You’re not-”

“Master Wayne!”

Alfred’s voice emerged out of nowhere, forcing Bruce to release you from his grasp. The older man walked over briskly, “Pardon the intrusion but…”

“And that’s my queue to leave…” you announced, unwilling to intrude on pressing matters.

“Best if you stay as well, Miss” 

Alfred certainly had other plans, as he turned on the television to GCN Breaking News. Complete surprise was the default mood as you all watched Erik Henderson standing before Henderson Incorporated surrounded by news reporters. His smug expression was as flashy as the tile of the news frame that read:

_Wayne Enterprises: Guilty of Intellectual Property Breach?_

Bruce’s phone began to ring continuously, however he silenced it as Henderson began to speak to the press:

_“Henderson Incorporated has been robbed of our dignity. And I demand Bruce Wayne to step forward and address this. He may be able to protect thugs in his own company like ‘the Bruiser’ but, we will not rest until this issue is resolved”_

Folding your arms worriedly, you wondered if you were actually a fatal curse brought upon to destroy Wayne Enterprises, and Bruce Wayne himself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An Emergency Management Meeting was called. Being Lillian’s backup, it was imperative for you to participate from HR. Henderson’s surprising stunt had definitely caused quite the stir that a swarm of reporters waited outside Wayne Enterprises when you finally arrived. Thus, entering the building itself was a dire task with you bombarded with questions:

“Bruiser! Bruiser! Over here!” “What are your thoughts regarding the claims made by Erik Henderson?” “Do you feel partially responsible for all this?” “Have you been in contact with Bruce Wayne?” “Do you regret attacking Henderson?”

Those unanswered questions echoed in your head, sitting alongside the other Heads and members at the conference room. The group collectively clamored with questions, growing louder when Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne arrived and took their seats. But as soon as Fox stood up, silence fell on all of them.

“Members of the Management” he began, his voice booming across “As we all know, Erik Henderson has made certain unsavory claims about Wayne Enterprises”

“What the hell is this devil up to?” Kline from Accounting certainly had no time to be formal, while the others heavily buzzed in agreement.

“He’s claiming Wayne Enterprises has stolen the…” Fox paused, as he read the file in hand, “…blueprints of their Main Server” he added with raised eyebrows. As if what he heard was unimaginable.

“That’s preposterous!” Kline cried out, leading the crowd to continue their clamour.

Slight relief washed over you. When you expected the Heads to show their aggression towards you for your previous blunder, they somehow surprised you with complete solidarity instead. Perhaps that company dinner helped. And it was certainly a relief that the Board of Directors were not involved. They did not need to be. Heaven knows the chaos they would make, and the blame they might impose on you. Thank goodness for Fox. You looked over at Bruce, who sat on the other corner of the table. Looking at Fox with seriousness, he seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe he was.

“Regardless of the minor details, this is simply utter nonsense” Fox said.

“But Mr. Fox, we cannot take this lying down” Ted Hawthorne pointed out, sitting beside his Head in Legal with a concerned expression, “The Board of Directors will definitely have questions. And Henderson will not hesitate to press charges…”

“Exactly…” Fox said, “..so before this drags on to court, I suggest we meet Henderson’s team in private, resolving this as peacefully as possible”

“Henderson is asking for me”

All turned towards Bruce’s direction as his voice pierced through, “I will go.”

Your heart clenched. As valiant as he was, this was not the time to be Batman. He could not take on this endeavour all on his own.

“You’re going to need us, Mr Wayne” Ted said, “Henderson’s Team is like a pack of wolves, you’re going to need reinforcements if this is gonna be resolved.”

“Thank you” Bruce nodded at him.

And so, whilst the Management continued to plan out their strategy before the fated meeting, you could not help but continuously glance over at Bruce. A sudden urge came over you to speak to him. Was he prepared with this? Will everything be alright? As he kept himself busy listening to the Legal Team, you were descending down on a personal spiral of regrets. Which included getting this entire company in trouble in the first place.

All because of a drunken punch in the face.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_“What the damn HELL?”_

Lillian Foster’s enraged voice filled your ears through the phone. In complete disbelief yourself, you could not help but laugh while walking out of the ladies washroom. You could not resist sharing the news with your Boss.

“Yeah! my thoughts exactly…” you said, bending to toss the used tissue to the trash bin. Lillian sighed heavily.

_“I swear, that man Henderson is going off the rails”_ her voice kept you in good company strolling through the HR floor, _“So…He thinks we had a spy stealing a Blueprint?”_

“So…you remember Caleb saying he went for an Interview at Hendersons before joining Wayne?” you recalled, walking over to your office,“And that was like TWO years ago” you stressed, locking the door behind you, “And now suddenly it’s a matter of company safety for Henderson? He’s unbelievable…” you scoffed, standing by the window blinders , opening it slightly to watch the staff outside, “Anyways, How is the baby?” your voice quickly changing to an affectionate one.

_“Thankfully loves her mama…I could sleep for a few straight hours finally”_

Nodding, your eyes seemed occupied once you caught the glimpse of Clara Bennett. Sitting in her lonesome in one of the smaller meeting rooms, she seemed to be far from her usual self. Down in the dumps, more like.

_“So, what are you gonna do about the Offer?”_

Your focus returned immediately upon Lillian’s query. Nervousness began to form.

“What offer?” you blurted out with feigned surprise. Your boss chuckled.

_“Don’t play dumb with me, young lady …”_ she said, _“I bet you already got Hudson’s email …I heard from a contact”_

With a deep sigh, you made your way to your computer. Lillian seemed patient with your silence, as she cooed her crying baby lovingly. You opened your inbox with trepidation, clicking on that fateful email titled:

_Job Offer for General Manager -Hudsons Solutions_

Hudsons Solutions, possibly the best HR Specialist Company in Gotham city. It was known to only hire only the best in the field, providing excellent services to all major companies and businesses. The fact that Clara Bennett herself was not a permanent staffer there was a clear example of their elite status.

Therefore, it was quite the surprise when they offered you a job. You remember going for the interview two years ago. It was an impulse decision after a bad day. But never did you think they would get back with a green light. This email was a blessing. Yet, you were reluctant to even consider it.

_“So…how does it look?”_

Lillian inquired as you looked at the email. You sighed with an involuntary smile, “It’s everything I hoped it would be…“ you said, “...the working hours, the pay, the benefits…” You added, feeling a sense of excitement the more you read it , “But” you paused, “… after the Bruiser incident… would they choose me?” You wondered, your fingers grazing over the mouse.

_“The fact they sent this after the incident, clearly shows they want you no matter what”_

Funny how you still were brimming with confusion, even with Good News staring at you in the face. “I really don’t know what to do, Lillian” you admitted, crossing your legs, “But…Hudsons is my dream place to work”

_“Heheh…I’m really gonna miss you if you go…”_

You chuckled, “Well, Why don’t you come along with me?”

_“Don’t tempt me. I might…”_

Lillian said, with laughter breaking out between both.

Truthfully, you were surrendered by fear. It finally was evident that you possibly may fear of letting go. Imagining the possibility of leaving the company that was your home for a decade. The thought of it seemed heartbreaking. It was never hell. But you always longed to get better. However, if you did strive and take the daring step, would that not help you in every way imaginable? With Bruce Wayne, for example?

Then again, if the Billionaire ends up never being invested as you were, would it regretful to leave behind a trustworthy workplace?

_“You were born to do great things, honey. I hope you make a good decision”_

Hanging up, a huge weight landed on your chest with more queries. But at the same time, you had a thirst that needed quenching. And a sudden urge to check on a friend.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gently knocking on the small meeting room door, you surprised Clara with two paper cups of steaming coffee. And to your sheer relief, her face lit up soon after.

“Thanks...” she said, taking one cup, “…you already know my order” she added with surprise. You smiled.

“That happens when you come to the HR Department at Wayne Enterprises…you remember your coffee order” you chuckled, sitting in front of her. Finally, after a few of consulting, it was finally Clara’s last week. But that could not possibly be the reason for her blue expression, “You doing okay?” You inquired.

Looking up from her coffee, Clara appeared quizzical, “What do you mean?”

“I’m not saying I miss you poking on our business but…” you said ,shaking your head, “It’s just that…you’ve been unusually quiet these days” you stated, shrugging, “Just wanted to see if you’re okay”

Ever since the night you were almost killed, you were too distracted by being distracted ,to fully notice how Clara exuded a different energy at work. She spoke less and she smiled rarely. Holding onto her coffee, she sighed: “I’m sorry. It’s just that-” she paused, smiling, “Never mind..”

“What?” You asked quickly, only to stop yourself, “I mean- you don’t have to-if you don’t want to…” you said, unwilling to cause trouble by slowly getting up, “I can just-”

“No, I want to” Clara said, urging you to sit down once again. Taking a deep breath, she looked at you, “So…I’ve been seeing this guy”

“Ooh…” You began excitedly with a smile, “….someone tamed Ms. Bennett’s heart. Spicy!-Sorry…” you bowed your head embarrassingly upon seeing Clara’s look.

Taking another sip, she continued: “Anyways, We went out a couple of times. And he wasn’t shy on telling me how much he liked me”

“So he’s an expressive one, that’s rare” you noted, nodding before drinking your coffee. Clara chuckled.

“Yeah, I like him, I do” She added, “But, I was scared to admit it for some reason”, you swore you felt your smile fade upon hearing it, “And when I finally summed up the courage to tell him…” Clara smiled sadly, “…he didn’t seem that interested anymore. He had moved on”

“Oh Clara…” you breathed. She shrugged.

“Guess he figured I wasn’t as invested as he was…” she said, “…which was NOT true…I was just late to the party. I just didn’t…do it right…” she added, her fist clenching tightly. You sighed deeply.

“That just sucks…really, I’m so sorry”

Clara chuckled amusingly, "Why you getting so upset?”

The sadness was evident on your face, you may not have seen it. Yet you felt it. Coming to realization, you pressed your lips. She was right, why were you so upset? Could it that it was a clear reminder of someone else you knew? Yourself? Your future? Bruce?

“Me?” You feigned your disbelief, “ I just-” you paused, “ I guess I can understand when you like someone…and the challenges that come with it” Indeed, you could empathize to the core. More than ever. Along with the what would smother you. In every way.

"Ah well…what to do” the consultant replied, leaning forward “ All I can tell you is this: If you really care for someone…” she added seriously, slowly tapping her fingers on the table, “….like or love or whatever, better act on it… fast” she stressed, finally leaning back once again, “Cause very few people will be patient in life. And Life IS short so….” Getting up, you were left with some of your own pondering as she left.

Work proceeded as usual, going on until you managed to look through the glass window to the glittery Gotham skyline that evening. Unease remained in you throughout the entire day with one person in mind: Bruce Wayne. 8 hours since they left for questioning, and there were no news. The number of texts you sent were still left unanswered. So, this is what it feels like, you thought.

Perhaps Alfred. Being his confidant, he may have contacted him. Making your way out of the Wayne Tower, you knew where to head over to.

But all was made simply made convenient for you, when you found Alfred Pennyworth standing by the Rolls Royce, in front of the Tower, seemingly waiting for you.

“Master Wayne insisted” he said, before you could even question. And without any objection, you nodded to let him drive you home.

As the vehicle cruised through the city, you were quiet. It could not be helped. A certain form of guilt had occupied you, forcing you to do so. However, when Alfred’s eyes greeted you from the rear view mirror, you knew you were compelled to speak: “Any news from Bruce?” You inquired.

“Not at the moment, No” the butler answered with politeness. Sighing was inevitable at this point, as you looked through the window.

“I hope they’re not in trouble” you muttered.

“It’s Master Wayne, miss” Alfred said, “He will figure it out somehow” The reassurance he offered, filled you with comfort. But simultaneously that guilt within you grew larger like a tumor, reminding you of the indirect cruelty you had inflicted on both men.

“Alfred…” You began with a deep breath, “I’m sorry….” You continued, “…for avoiding you both…” sighing soon after, “This situation…its not easy for me…”

“We are all bound by responsibility, that I understand, Miss” Alfred replied, as he continued to drive, “But one thing is for certain. In all my life, I have never seen Master Wayne wanting so much to be happy with someone…” he insisted “…and by someone… I mean you, Miss”

He may be the trusted Butler in the Wayne family, but given his tone, you also heard the concern of a father, watching over his son with affection. That strong concern pierced through your heart and remained with a memorable pain.

As you sat on your bed that night, rubbing hand cream, you recalled all the moments that clearly urged you to reflect: Lillian, Clara and Alfred. All three of them, involuntarily shedding light on the path you possibly should journey in. And in the end of the day, you were the one to decide, to take that daring step. Was Bruce alright? You wondered still. Given the time now, it seemed impossible to imagine Henderson’s legal team to wear them out with accusations at this hour. It was simply ludicrous.

Your heart skipped a beat when the phone vibrated. But the moment you glanced upon it, you chuckled lightly, for you guessed it wrong. It was Clara.

_Thanks for today. I felt much better unloading on you._

Smiling warmly, you were relieved. Such a sheer pity she would leave soon. It was certainly a rollercoaster ride of emotion knowing her. However, it all worked out well in the end. You formed a reply:

_Yay! Glad I could help._

Would you be truly fortunate enough to receive a text from Bruce instead? At least one word, just to hint all was well. Sleeping seemed unimaginable to you now. For all you could imagine doing was to blankly stare at the screen, drown oneself in the blue light until his name would appear at some point. You were patient.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**(5:30 am )** _

Dawn peacefully greeted your eyes when they slowly opened. Exhaustion finally had sent you to deep slumber, you appeared to have rested in fetal position, cradling your phone as if it was the most precious object. The reason for it, you had an important one. But, as you glanced upon the screen, the efforts still seemed moot.

With a glass of water in hand, you quietly paced around the apartment in your oversized t-shirt. Morning lights in shades of blue and gray had fallen over every object and corner of the premises. The blue hour, as it was called, was possibly your favorite moment of the day. Regardless of what time you may sleep, your eyes would always open to be greeted by the blue hour. Perhaps your body was hopelessly besotted with it, therefore efforts to wake up seemed nonexistent anymore. You were thankful, for it was the apt moment to indulge in peace, the beauty before the bustle of the streets grew loud, before your roommate woke up. The blue hour was indeed your own, special hour.

Gulping down the entire water, you kept the glass in the sink with a sigh. He never managed to leave your thoughts every single minute. It was inconceivable to imagine how one could think of someone always, but it seemed you could, at least once a minute. For no matter how many attempts arise, he managed to stealthily conceal himself in some undiscoverable corner of your heart. You asked for nothing much, all you really longed for was to confirm his safety, his company’s safety.

The doorbell rang, suddenly waking you up from your pondering. The fact it rang so early in the day, had you quite suspicious. Could it be another attack? Right here in your home? With a deep breath, you tip toed over to the door. Your heart evidently beating out of your chest as you pressed your ear against the door.

“Y-Yes?” You inquired softly.

“It’s me”

That familiar voice. It suddenly provided you with the amount of life your body truly needed. Brimming with relief, you swore you almost felt your eyes water with tears. Overjoyed, you quickly opened the door wide to find Bruce Wayne standing there. Still dressed in his suit and tie, he certainly wore an extra exhausted look as he entered:

“Hey, sorry for barging in like th-”

He paused. He had to. Especially when you ran into him for a tight embrace.

“I-I didn’t go to war, you know” Bruce began, confusingly.

“Doesn’t matter…you’re here now” you replied, with warmth. Heartbeat began to increase the moment you felt his own arms tightly hold you back, to bring you closer. This very moment was when you realized this probably was the very first you shared an embrace. And truthfully, you certainly were pleased with the result. In fact, you were euphoric. His body, you found home in it, with its warmth and it’s safety, framing your own body with such care as your face rested on the crook of his neck. Bruce finally sighed:

“But it did feel like war” he breathed gently. You chuckled.

“Well, Welcome home, soldier ” you whispered teasingly. 

Pulling away was torturous. If only you could stay like this forever. Nature certainly was on your side, when you realized his magnetic energy exuded with strength. You were deeply inclined to press your forehead against his, witnessing the quiet, syncopated breathing between each other. And you did. Being in this close proximity, noses brushed against another, sending small sparks of electricity throughout your frame. The memory of that first kiss. The tension, the warmth and the affection. You were reminded of all of it instantly. Lips were heavily strengthened with the magnetic force, urging to reunite with one another. However before tensions skyrocketed, you moved away. Breathing in to reality once again. And it was Hell.

“What the hell happened, Bruce?”

You inquired casually, your hands resting on your hips, “How long did they keep you for?” “Since this morning” “What?” Hissing in shock, your eyes widened as he quietly closed the door behind him. “Henderson’s guys, they were good” He said softly, shaking his head as you offered him a seat on the sofa, “They were armed with enough questions to last the night. Some of them just plain outrageous, in fact. All just to make sure we didn’t steal their Blueprints” he chuckled.

“God!” You exclaimed quietly, “…that man is crazy” you said, walking towards the window while looking at him, “Were you alone?”

“No no...” he said, “Ted and the others...safe to say, they saved my ass” he added, following you. Smiling proudly, you tilted your head:

“You owe them big time, by the way”

“Oh, I told them to sleep it off today....” Bruce said, with a smile, “With pay...” Clutching your chest, you were joyous to see all had ended well, “Thank you...” you breathed, to which he nodded graciously. All the sudden, it came to your awareness of how indecent you appeared before him. Being the woman who paraded around in her formal office attire, now standing in just her oversized T-shirt, messy hair and no makeup.

Yet, it indeed was surprising that it only occurred to you later on, for your strongest emotions and concerns had come first before reputation. With your long silence, it seems Bruce finally took a good look at you as well. Dare to catch his expression, you dared not, for you urged yourself to shyly look away.

“Henderson...he-“ you began, folding your arms, “I’m pretty sure all this happened because of me...” you added, looking down at his shoes. You sighed, “this was definitely a petty method to get you to fire me. I mean, none of this would have happened if it wasn’t for me” you stated, “I’m putting this company through so much”. Hunching forward, you chuckled sadly:

“They should have just killed me in that alleyway in the first place-Ah!”

Gasps exited your lips when you felt Bruce snatch on to your right hand with an iron grip. Only then did you realize the intensity of his eyes piercing through the dim morning light. And how they glinted with hurt.

“If they killed you,...” he breathed, pressing his lips soon after, “I would never be able to live with myself…ever”

Those words brimmed with vulnerability. However, your heart could not accept them.

“You’re just saying that“ you whimpered. Looking in to your eyes with focus, he breathed in your name.

“I spent one whole night…” Bruce began, “…answering senseless questions, to a man child with anger issues…And I did it for you” he said, “And…I would do it all over again...”

To your surprise, this composited of all qualities deemed romantic, though it may not seemed traditional. They were certainly most adequate for you. But, your heart was not yet convinced:

“Bruce…” your voice almost broke, “…I’m just a Senior Manager in your company” you said, with a sad smile, “You deserve better”

And you meant it, truly. Gently pulling you closer, Bruce exhaled deeply: “I don’t care of what I deserve...” he stated, his thumb grazing over your hand, “…I care of what I need…”

Your fast paced heart had difficulty functioning when you felt him place a gentle kiss on the back of your wrist. The same traumatic place Alpha willfully slashed, the same spot blood managed to gush out. His lips, they were akin to an invisible bandage you preferred not to rid oneself of. And to find him reach this stage of vulnerability, you would be lying if you did not acknowledge your broken heart as a consequence.

“Bruce...” you breathed, your defenses breaking down within seconds. Looking up, he looked at you with desperation:

“What is it?” he inquired with impatience, “What do I need to prove to y-”

He was silenced, when you clashed your lips against his with sheer desperation. Your heart finally understood, it seemed.

“Just kiss me” you breathed shakily, your lips brushing against his. Was this what he desired for? You wondered for a split second. But the moment he exhaled with relief, Bruce kissed you back with equal fervor, both finally have come to an understanding.

A desperate one, to be exact.

Bruce’s lips were as addictive and charismatic as his entire presence itself, and certainly strong enough to drive away and forget all matters that resided in your head, except one: your desperate need for him.

Desperation was what you tasted when he kissed you, and that was what your own lips preached religiously to his. It was the lead role of this passion play. Every minute, every day, every week you had deprived yourself of him, you hopelessly needed them back. All forms of doubts and suppression that lingered, you threw all out of the window. For you chose him, you wanted him.

His lips, they held on to you tightly, savoring your own with enough passion and impatience whilst his hands gripped on to your waist with intensity. And truthfully, you did not blame him. With your arms wrapped around his neck, you were relieved to share that similar greed for one another. You moaned into the kiss, as his palms made themselves at home on your buttocks. Backing up, you finally stopped the moment you felt the dinner table right behind you. And before your brain could even form any connection, Bruce was generous, lowering himself enough for you to jump onto him, just so he could carefully place you on the table.

Pulling him by the loosened tie, you felt the kiss deepen at last. Tongues were in a desperate race to reach their destination before the other, intoxicating each other with no shame. As he stood between your legs, you heard yourself gasp into his lips as bodies clashed intimately close. It sent goosebumps, it cause fireworks. Your body was awakened in more ways than one.

Like a drug addict deprived of her usual supply, you suddenly looked at Bruce with desperation when his lips quickly pulled away from yours. Looking at your messy, aroused state, he began breathlessly:

“I can…” he panted, forehead pressed against yours, “I can stop if you want-”

“Don’t dare fucking stop, Bruce!”

You whispered, sheer impatience leading you to kiss him roughly afterwards. His consideration even at this point led to even more arousal than before. By now, the level of desperation increased, to the point a sense of connection was expected of, where desire and lust grouped up form a stronger alliance. A pair of trousers being unbuckled never sounded this heavenly, especially when it was Bruce Wayne engaged in it. With your own fingers hooked on to the ends of your panties, you impatiently managed to pull them down whilst moving from side to side on the table. All the while his lips were desperately glued onto yours.

No clothes were in need of shedding, for there was simply no time to. Sloppy Desperation overruled this morning, to the point all that simply mattered were the uniting of one’s bodies until two became one, until that burning flame could finally be put out. Until that hunger was satisfied, and that thirst was quenched.

“Bruce…” you breathed, pulling away, eyes widening as you looked down.

For the moment your eyes caught the glimpse of his own aroused manhood reveal itself before you, the need for him was confirmed once more . The very moment you found yourself adjusting for him, you were aware of what you needed. The moment you let out of an incredibly emotional cry when he finally inserted himself into you, all that seemed challenging in your life were suddenly filled with clarity.

“Ah! Bruce…” you cried softly, as his own grunts harmonized with yours.

With every thrust he made inside you, with every kiss he planted on your skin, you gladly were prepared to be his. As the apartment filled up with suppressed moans, grunts and whispery sighs exchanged between the two, you were hopelessly and shamelessly his.

When finally the passion peak was reached, and his own passion erupted and released within your core, You finally knew what really was important for you. For you had finally decided. 


	8. Dinner Date

Shades of blue dissolved in to gray, providing the entire apartment with a brand new filter at dawn. And it barely was noticeable to you.   
It would be when being in the comfort of his arms seemed far more important. 

Breaths in perfect syncopation, both of you found one selves recovering slowly. Heartbeats may return to the normal pace, but the pleasure received was successfully engraved in every cell of your being. The intense pleasure experienced a few seconds prior. As the foreheads remained pressed together, a thin layer of delicious sweat lubricated each other’s skin. Whose ended where? It did not matter.

Slowly bending down forward, Bruce certainly was surprising as his head rested on your right shoulder, brushing his lips over your neck, placing tender kisses on the spots deemed most sensitive. Gentle gasps were inevitable for you to release, followed by soft moans as his lips did not fail to have an intense effect on you. With your hands grazing over his shoulder blades through his suit, you wondered if his eyes had caught the sight of the faded strangle marks. Perhaps not, with the morning lights yet at its infancy. Yet, it appeared he did, for his lips comforted them, and soothed them like a healing balm.

Never did you imagine your first time with Bruce Wayne to be this unexpected and messy. For making love to a man such as he would purely entail luxury. Undressing each other from the finest attire, diving into the snow white sheets of exorbitant price, overlooking the glittering Gotham skyline. But here you were, legs locked around his frame, perched on the dinner table in the early morning at your humble abode. It truly was life. However, the reality did not obstruct the wonderment and pleasure that was received regardless. In fact, it was equally meaningful. Sheer desperation transformed into extreme desire, and pent up for longer than it should. And this morning was certainly a testament to that. Something so uncontrollable. 

Grabbing the panties that hung from your left foot, you quickly slid off the table when Bruce moved away. You suddenly felt shyness returning to you as you pulled the panties back up. Looking up, you felt the atmosphere had changed when you noticed he was far from being pleased whilst buckling up his pants. It worried you. Paranoia suddenly pushed the shyness away.

“Hey…” 

You whispered, placing your hand on his shoulder, “ Do you regret it?”

“No!”   
His reply was instant, “It’s just…” he paused, looking down “I should have-I could have-”

Looking right where he looked, you came to the realization of his words. With the lovemaking being intense and passionate, it was no surprise how his gracious release of passion ended up inside of you without prior warning. The fact that made him worry touched you so. 

“Bruce…” you chuckled, rubbing his forearms with comfort, “I’m on the pill…don’t worry…” you assured, smiling, “I’m a big girl, Bruce. I know how it goes”

That assurance did not seem convincing enough for him. With his eyes still glued to the ground, his aura exuded remorse. As if he had caused you betrayal. You could not be more touched, for this man was pure at the unexpected of situations. 

“Come on…” you said, lightly punching him on his strong forearm, “You’re Bruce Wayne…” you added encouragingly, as he looked at you, “Billionaire Playboy…” gusto brimmed in your soft voice as you patted him on the chest, “Just…think of this as one of those adventurous one night stands-”

Except his hand held on to your hand, keeping it over his chest. His eyes, they shone of pure longing, looking beautiful even under the gray light as they looked at you: 

“It’s not the same” He breathed low. 

Your rib cage suddenly was short of space when you felt your heart expand twice its size. Pulling you to him, Bruce wrapped his strong arms around you, making it quite convenient for you to gaze into those orbs. Truthfully, you need not much convincing. His eyes truly had become the most entrancing sight to indulge besides the morning sky in the blue hour. His gaze on you brought forth comfort, similar to a small fireplace on a winter’s day. Your eyelids grew heavy with intoxication, smiling as a result when he blessed you with kisses on your quivering lips. They were tender kisses of love and assurance, all before sealing it with a tight embrace. With a deep exhale, you felt it. You felt the expanded heart of yours, prepared by all means necessary, to store and treasure that overwhelming emotion you possessed for him.

So it seemed he certainly did not regret it. And you were more than relieved. 

“You want some coffee?” You inquired in a muffled tone to his chest, the moment his grip loosened. Smiling at him, you headed to the kitchen pantry, “We all need a little wake-me-up before work” 

“I thought I already got you one”   
Bruce replied teasingly. His playful expression suggested what you could guess. It was quite evident given his low, sensual tone. Suppressing a smile, you did not know whether to be amused or be aroused all over again. But eventually, you succumbed to quiet laughter. Seeing his reciprocative smile lit your spirits, the manner in which his teeth was displayed, the manner in which his cheekbones were highlighted. It was a sight so fulfilling.

Following a sudden vibrating noise, Bruce took his phone out.  
“Do you mind if-?”   
He inquired politely, motioning towards the television. You nodded. Whilst you occupied yourself fixing up your morning caffeine, Bruce stood watching the morning news. When Ted Hawthorne appeared in the screen with a swarm of reporters, you were compelled to watch as well. Especially when the title of the news segment read:

_Wayne vs. Henderson Intellectual Property Breach: Wayne proved innocent_

Taking a sip of the newly made hot coffee, you watched as your colleague began to address the crowd: 

_“In order prove our innocence, Mr. Wayne was more than prepared to go the farthest distance possible. And safe to say, he succeeded. For we at Wayne Enterprises had nothing to hide”_

“Wait a minute” you breathed, walking over to Bruce, “…if this was filmed this morning, that means…were the press following you?” You inquired worriedly, pointing at the screen. Bruce shook his head. 

“I went out through a different exit”   
“But your car…” you said, eyes widening before peeping through the window, “they can trace you back here…can’t they?” Turning back to him, you were surprised to see him so unaffected. He smiled:   
“I borrowed Ted’s car”   
“But how will he-”  
“He borrowed mine in return…” finishing the sentence, he managed to reassure you. As if he knew what was coming. Sighing heavily with relief, you smiled.

“The Lamborghini? Lucky Ted…” you chuckled, taking another sip as you watched your colleague confidently answer more questions. However, you almost spat on your drink the moment Erik Henderson appeared. Standing in front of his grand mansion, he was as ill tempered as he normally was, possibly growing more enraged as the journalists threw questions his way. With his own shame swallowing him whole, he allowed his own lawyer to handle the press as he stormed into his home, with the title reading:

_Henderson left with no comments after much strong accusations_

Turning off the TV, Bruce caught your attention as he stared at you for a few seconds. Feeling his eyes wash over you, it was evident he was in deep thought. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” You inquired, to which he smiled softy. With hands dug into the trouser pockets, Bruce Wayne was certainly appetizing, intensified especially with his loosened tie and messy hair. 

“Why don’t we go out?” 

He inquired, walking towards you, “Have dinner with me” 

It was no request, it was a plea, brimming with affection. You chuckled.   
“But we did already…once ” you said, heading towards the the counter, “Remember the Company Dinner?” 

This time, it was Bruce who chuckled.   
“No…” he stressed softly, “I mean…just the two of us” indicating his eagerness. As much as you found it quite adorable, reality struck you like lightning. Putting the coffee mug on the counter, you sighed. 

“No…Won’t be right” you said, as you stared at the overhead cupboard. You could feel Bruce looking at you with disbelief.  
“Why are you-”  
“I don’t want people to think… that you’re dating the current Acting Head of HR.” You stated, turning to him with seriousness. Yes, you were blunt and very truthful. But it was the right thing to do. With confidence, he took one step towards you. 

“Who cares?” He inquired. And truthfully, he meant every word, you could tell.

“I care…” you answered steadily. Were you being selfish? You were certain you were not, “Why?…Because it’s going to change people’s minds about you” taking a deep breath, you continued, “No matter how you may have acted before, being the typical rich playboy, people here in your company…” you smiled, “…they actually like you very much” you added, “Most of them say you even remind them of your father, who I wish I knew” 

“He would have loved to meet you…” Bruce said softly, “…my mother too”

You were quite convinced how one really does not need rich words to stir the heart, for his words did. The very thought of a world where he lived happy, with his parents alive and well, was definitely something you would have loved for him. If you could have given it to him , you would have. Even if it meant a future where the two of you will never be together. Stifling the need to cry your heart out, you smiled. 

“So what I’m saying is…” you paused, “…you shouldn’t break anyone’s trust right now…” you said, “You’re too good for that” you said, patting his shoulder with a smile, “besides… its gonna take a while for the company to recover from the heat I caused”, to which he suddenly started to chuckle. 

“What ?” You asked playfully. Stopping his chuckle, he tilted his head:   
“You’re too good, you know.” He said affectionately, pulling you into his arms once again, “And to think you had the audacity to punch Henderson”   
You gasped.   
“How dare y-”  
Chuckles erupted out of you when Bruce Wayne attacked you with a passionate kiss. Amazing how his taste overpowered the coffee in your tongue. And in truth, you did not mind at all. In fact, his kiss energized you more than realized. Pulling away slowly, you cupped his face. 

“I want whats best for us, Bruce…” you breathed, gazing into his eyes, “For the moment….this needs to be a low-key matter…” you insisted. Smiling sadly, you sighed, “I’m sorry being with me is so difficul-”

“It’s not…” 

He answered faster than expected. It was not a simple matter. You knew. You just cared for him. And you cared for yourself as well. However, to have a man of power to show such genuine enthusiasm, you could not help but be moved. He certainly deserved something in return.

“I’ll have dinner with you” You said, to which his eyes lit up softly. 

“You will?” He inquired. You nodded, your hands still caressing his face. 

“Yes…” you agreed, “but… under one condition…” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“COOKING FOR HIM?? SERIOUSLY?” 

Allison Hughs could not be more surprised, nor more disappointed in you that. You did not answer, but merely resumed stirring the frying pan with focus.

“You’re now dating the most eligible bachelor in Gotham…” Your roommate began, “ and your idea of a date is a home cooked dinner?”

“In the Wayne Penthouse, mind you” you said, pointing at her with the big wooden spoon, before you turned off the stove. 

Soon after Bruce left, Allison arrived home from a party. Thus, the sight of her roommate frantically wiping the side of the table with disinfectant, certainly left her with many questions. To your surprise, Allison could not help but squeal with excitement upon what she heard. And of course the laughter followed with her amusement over your cleanliness concern.

“Okay let’s say you DO cook for him…” Allison said, as you served some fresh scrambled eggs onto her plate, “But…” she paused, putting a piece of egg into her mouth, “…you’re gonna end up all sweaty and unpleasant” 

“Gee! Thanks, Ali ,..” you chuckled in an ironical tone, “Nah!!…” you shook your head, “You see…I got it all figured out” you declared with confidence, sitting down with the rest of the eggs, “I’ll be cooking in my sweats…but will have dinner in something less homeless…Argh!” groaning all the sudden, you covered your face, “What IS considered appropriate lingerie for a date with a billionaire?” you inquired, looking up as you pondered.

“That shouldn’t matter when you had sex with him already” 

Allison chimed in with a naughty smile. Covering your face once more, You were forced to listen to your roommate’s evil cackle, even forced to groan with frustration when she proceeded to imitate cheap pornographic music in the background. 

“Oh man…I did..” you giggled eventually, “and my pj’s too…so embarrassing. I felt like a freakin teenager” you added, shaking your head. 

“But wasn’t it….good?”

Allison’s sudden innocent query made you look at her. For finally, it forced you to realize what exactly was important to you. You chuckled. 

“It was….great” you breathed dreamily, the passionate encounter involuntarily flashing through your head. You could recall the passion, the devotion and the pleasure. Sighing heavily, you smiled like an idiot, “ I honestly can…” chuckling, you continued, “I honestly can _get myself off j_ ust thinking about it” you whispered it with guilt. But it was a vital guilt.

“AAAAAAND she’s BAAAACK!!!” 

With a thundering clap, Allison cried out in a celebratory tone, “ Oh man! I missed that dirty mouth of yours” she said, bringing out loud laughter from you as you served yourself the scrambled eggs, “I couldn’t believe you actually said…” pausing she began to imitate you: “Ali could you stop saying the S-word?” Causing you to laugh even louder.

“I can’t believe…” you groaned, looking down as you began to eat.

The scrambled eggs appeared brighter in yellow, and its texture, it seemed fluffier. More importantly, it was incredibly delicious today. And you knew why. You were teased to the point of blushing, yet you weren’t seemed to be as affected as you expected. And you indeed knew why. You were in love. And you never had been happier. Never had you felt this liberated in ages.   
Truthfully not all dilemmas were solved, and you had not relinquished your moral principles. However at least one was solved, and thus, a comforting thought lingered in you.   
The thought that somewhere in Gotham, there finally was someone willing to go so far to care for you, and to even patiently wait for you. Amidst all the storms that may pass by. Eventually, all must be solved. Until then, you decided to indulge. 

Indulge the fact you could still love. 

And it showed. In everything that you did. Every type of love song seemed to play wherever you set foot inside.Your smile grew wider, your cheer behavior amplified, your enthusiasm for life clearly visible. A newly bloomed version of you managed to parade around the HR Department, much to everyone’s surprise. 

“Don’t know whats going on, Boss, but loving it!” 

Greg said, showing his classic two thumbs up as he dropped by your office once. Smiling, you were filled with immense gratitude for colleagues like him and Paula providing you the support so clearly needed during Lillians absence. Turning towards the desk calendar, you heart skipped a beat in sheer willingness when you happened to glance upon handwritten remark over the following day in red:

_Date Night!!!_

Biting your lip, you knew you would wake up tomorrow with the largest bunch of butterflies. For just as any other woman, you were excited to go on that wonderful date. 

However, before that, you had equally important business to attend to.   
Somewhere over at Gotham PD.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Given the unexpected, yet friendly smiles of most Police Officers in the buzzing precinct, it was unclear whether to feel a sense of relief or utter confusion as John Blake ushered you to his desk.  
“Hope you didn’t mind me coming at lunch time…”   
You said, voice laced with concern whilst sitting down, “I just couldn’t find the time…”   
“Nah! I get it…” Blake replied, with a subtle smile, “I can’t imagine a woman like you breaking the law…except for that one time, of course” he chuckled.   
“Guilty…” you joked with a full smile.   
“OH MY GOD!”   
You jumped in your seat upon hearing a loud excited voice across the hall. That voice belonged to a police officer with a sturdy build, who came walking over to Blake’s table. His name tag titled “Ramirez”. And his face could certainly be titled “Excited”   
“It’s the Bruiser” He said, loud enough for the unaware to finally notice.   
“Dave, come on…” Blake muttered shyly, looking at his colleague with a serious look.   
“Oh! Sorry sorry…” whispering guiltily, Dave Ramirez looked back at you, forgetting his apology as he kept staring at you with wide eyes. Only then you finally realized he was far from mocking you.   
“Big fan! Ma’am” he said softly, with a fanboy demeanor “…that Henderson really had it coming to him” he said, while Blake covered his face with embarrassment, “I mean did you see that bullshittery he pulled at Gotham General? What Donation? He just gave a speech…that’s all! ” he said angrily, shaking his head, “A real asshole…”  
“Well I-”  
“Hey! Do you know the Batman?” Excitement growing in tenfolds, Dave’s eyes shone brightly with his query.  
“Dave! Chill man…”   
Blake said, pushing him away playfully, “…and is bullshittery even a word?”   
Chuckling softly, Blake looked down as Ramirez waved at you from the other side.  
“Is he by chance an admin in ‘Where’s the Bat. com?’”   
Through gritted teeth, you inquired, subtly waving back at Dave. Amazed, Blake scoffed.   
“Actually, he IS the unofficial contact from Gotham PD…” he said, “How the hell did you figure that out?”  
“Heh! Just a lucky guess…” you said, smiling “He has the quality…” 

And before long, John Blake proceeded to do the needful. For in order to build a proper case against a man such as Erik Henderson, well stacked proof was essential from a reliable witness. And that was where you came in. You were cooperative with your answers, for you had no other reason not to be. Ever since the first mugging to the shoot out, you made sure to leave no details spared. Your pacing was appropriate, as Blake listened with focus, and all seemed to be going well. However, what fascinated you the most while describing the attacks, was one particular police officer standing nearby. 

She was the redhead, who seemingly was quite close with Blake. And given her reaction to him, you certainly had no doubt confirming her affection for him. It was evident in the way she looked at him. A look, with a mix of admiration and affection, filtered down to appropriately fit the workplace environment. She was good at her job, as you noticed. She quick on her feet, casually passing by, dropping in more important files in Blake’s desk before he could even ask. And by the way he looked back at her with a subtle nod and a smile, you sensed a green flag to a possible future between the two. As much as their interaction was beautiful to witness, You could not help but be reminded of Bruce, and the affection you had for him yourself. A part of you longed for the liberation these people were fortunate enough to indulge in. The liberation to step out with your loved one with no consequence. However, that inconvenience was small price to pay. For Bruce Wayne was too precious for you to let go.

“Looks like we got everything we need…” closing the file, Blake appeared quite satisfied.  
“Oh good…” you breathed in relief.  
Sensing his confidence brought you hope. Perhaps this might lead to a legal resolution. Langdon, the redhead smiled secretly upon hearing the conversation, between her diligent file reading, and you managed to notice. Should you play cupid today? End their silent misery and gift them a happy ending?

“Uhh….” You began, “You know-”  
The merciless ring of your phone cut you off.  
“Greg!” you answered the call in a cheerful tone, “Everything okay?” 

_“Boss, it’s Clara!”_

This was nothing new. However, you were confused.  
“Clara what?” You said, standing up, “What did she do this time, Greg?” you chuckled in disbelief by the thought of the consultant causing trouble once again. _  
_

_“No, you don’t understand, Boss…”_ Greg said, sounding surprisingly downcast, _“She’s leaving Wayne Enterprises…today”_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You were certain you would almost stumble entering the Wayne Tower. But thankfully you did not, as you ran through the lobby all the way to the elevator area. 

“Come on , Come on!” 

Impatiently muttering, your foot tapped impatiently when you realized not one elevator seemed available at that very moment. You sighed. The mere image of missing the opportunity to part with her seemed regretful. Especially when she had decided to leave unannounced. 

You rushed back as soon as you received word. Yet, were you too late? 

A sudden ding! forced you to look over to the other elevator. It opened, with Clara Bennett exiting it as a result. She certainly was surprised the moment she caught you there, panting like a fool.

“Where did YOU come running from?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“I understand if you’re busy with other assignments…”   
You began, “….but why didn’t you tell us about this earlier?” 

You could not help but inquiry that, escorting Clara out of the building with reluctance, “We could have had a party for you…” you said, “Don’t wanna brag but…We at HR throw some nice parties…” you smiled with confidence. Clara laughed, finally smiling wide enough to display her beautiful big teeth. 

“Well, as much as I love parties…”she replied, slinging her handbag on to shoulder, “I just…felt like it was time” she added with a shrug. The moment those words exited her lips, you sensed sadness in them. Looking up at the towering building you called home, you sighed deeply:   
“You were a hurdle, Clara…” 

You said, folding your arms soon after, “On the very first day I met you, I wanted nothing more than for this day to come” you added, “But…” you paused, “Not anymore…” shaking your head, you smiled warmly, “ And like adults, I was glad to see us resolving our differences, coming to equal ground. And I like to think we got to somewhere close enough to be called friends…” you chuckled, with that addition, “…And with you on our side, you helped out more than I expected…So…Thank you Clara” 

Taking your extended hand, Clara shook it with a firm grip, whilst looking at you straight in the eye. 

“It’s been an honor…knowing you …” she said, voice laced with a somber tone, “Remember that…” 

Genuinely surprised by her attitude, you could not help but laugh nervously, “Clara…” you began, “…just because you’re not coming back here, doesn’t mean we can’t meet up , right?” You felt a slight desperation in your voice. 

Letting go of your hand, she smiled sadly.

“You never know…Life is short…” she said, “So enjoy… every moment of it” she could not help but stress out each word. Surprised, you dropped your arms to your sides as she continued to speak, “You never know when someone’s gonna suddenly snatch it from you” she added, pressing her lips together “…and you definitely never know when you will take… your last breath…” she said, “So…carpe diem!” 

Leaving you utterly speechless, Clara Bennett flashed you a final smile, nodding with respect as she quickly began to walk away. Being the confident woman she always was, it was certainly unexpected to have her speak of all things profound and sensitive even on her last day. And as much as you preferred professionalism, you felt pain invading your heart. You detested farewells. And this seemed like one. 

If it were any other day, you would have wallowed on this loss. This loss of a possible, potential friend. But thankfully you were relieved. For tonight, you would find strong comfort to heal you. 

And his name was Bruce.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(Date Night)_ **

The moment the elevator doors opened to the Penthouse, a scent greeted Bruce Wayne. A scent deemed quite unfamiliar to him, lingered in his nostrils. 

Following Henderson’s false accusations, there was quite the damage control that was required , alongside convincing the board and the shareholders not to make a dramatic scene. With the aid of his trusted CEO, Wayne managed to calm the wolves. And when he returned to his abode that evening, he finally empathized the mental exhaustion of the common working man in Gotham at some level. 

Thus, this unfamiliar scent surprisingly sent waves of energy through him, bringing life to his body in a manner that was indescribable. It was rich, savory yet simple, and definitely came from the kitchen. Turning towards that direction, he stopped the moment familiar voices reached his ears: 

“No, Alfred! You see, the secret is to make them super thin”   
“Or else it gets too heavy, I assume?”  
“Exactly. Right to the point”

His heart certainly felt as ease the moment his eyes fell on her. Standing along with Alfred Pennyworth by the kitchen counter, an engaging conversation danced across their lips about the several plates of food before them. 

A simple sight it may have been, true. But the sight brought forth a strange feeling to Bruce. A feeling so unfamiliar, yet warm. It was undeniable. The sense of security, the sense of belonging he never experienced, it finally revealed itself to him. This feeling, could this be a taste of Domestic Bliss? He could not help but smile by the mere thought of it. He could not help but be hopeful by it. 

Sensing new company, the woman looked over her shoulder, forcing the family butler to do the same, as they finally caught the sight of Bruce. Their warm smiles immediately appeared, giving much color to their faces.

“Ah! Master Wayne!” Alfred called out, “You’re home” 

Bruce smiled, for indeed he was. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Can’t believe you’re finally taking the night off, Alfred” 

Smiling to yourself, Bruce’s words filled your ears as you picked up one of the deep porcelain plates from the white marble counter. 

“Well,..” Alfred began, “..finally I’m inclined to…” he said, flashing his full smile. 

Heading towards the oven, you suddenly grew surprised by it. When you arrived at the Penthouse this evening, Bruce was not around. But it was truly a blessing in disguise as you wanted to surprise him with a lovely meal. And with Alfred as company, you simply had a blast. The more you conversed with British butler, the more you began to realize how he was already promoted to be one of the most favorite people to converse with. But during all this time, this certainly was a piece of information you did not hear before. 

“What do you mean?” you inquired the two men, “He rarely takes any?” You added, whilst opening the oven door. Bruce smirked. 

“You ask him” he motioned towards Alfred, who nodded instantly. Putting the plate inside, you were nothing but amused. 

“Wooooooow! That’s huge” you said, moving over to grab two more plates, “Then I hope you enjoy tonight, Alfred. I’ll save your share” you winked playfully.

“Oh, I’m counting on you to, Miss” Alfred stated, as he pointed at the plates, “For that looks appetizing” 

“Batman and Alfred…”   
You said, putting the plates inside the oven, “…taking the night off…Heheheh-oh! Speaking of…” you began, snapping your fingers after closing the oven door shut, “I was always curious…” you continued, “…why bats?” 

The moment you posed this question, the men suddenly grew quiet. As if it was the most unexpected of inquiries. For a moment you wondered if you had stepped out of line. But truthfully you were surprised you did not ask about this before. 

“Well-” Bruce began. 

“Oh! Bats frighten him…” Cutting him off, Alfred added with such nonchalance, “So he reckoned it was time his enemies shared his dread as well” 

This time, it was you and Bruce who took the opportunity to display surprise. With a simple shrug, Alfred still seemed unaffected. 

“That’s what he told me, Miss” he added, his thick British accent giving the facts a firm support. Tilting your head, you nodded in acknowledgment. It probably would seem a tad bit outrageous explaining all this to someone else. You could empathize. 

“Well…” you began, with your hands on your hips, “I’m petrified of roaches so…” you added with a chuckle, “I guess Batman is a better name than Roach man so…I’ll give props”

You said, watching the two grown men chuckling at your rather weak joke. Regardless of the quality of your humor, it was quite the sight to witness these men in their most relaxed and happy state. It fact, you were in realization of the privilege you possessed. Bruce began to stretch, running his hand through his hair in his three piece suit:

“Let me go change into something more comfortable”

“Oooooh!” You teased, “….like in the movies…”. Acknowledging it with a happy nod, he walked over to his bedroom. As you watched him walk away, you felt Alfred’s gaze at you.

“I admit, it is quite lovely to hear a sound of woman in this place” He beamed, grabbing his jacket, signaling his leave. You chuckled in complete disbelief. 

“That’s really sweet, but I know that’s not true” you said, walking with him towards the elevator. Being the man he was, you could imagine all kinds of women making themselves at home in this place. 

“On the contrary…” Alfred began, as the elevator door opened with a ding!, “Master Wayne doesn’t exactly socialize” he explained whilst entering the elevator. You could not help but admire his smart stance as he stood straight, “One might call this…” he said, pointing at you, “…. a rarity” 

Touched, you smiled involuntarily. The fact Alfred Pennyworth even made the effort to convince you so, truly made your night.

“Thank you, Alfred…” You said softly, waving at him as the elevator doors closed shut.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(A few minutes later…)_ **

Even placing items as simple as table mats on the elongated dinner table seemed to give a touch of home to the penthouse. Truthfully, you could not get over how humongous the apartment was. Tonight being the time you remained there the longest, you certainly indulged the time and took in the surroundings. As you admired, you could not help but drift off into a dream, fantasizing of a wonderful place of your own, living your best life possible. Moving towards the corner of the table, you began to place the stylish mats on the opposite sides before adding the fancy cutlery on one.   
“May I-?”  
Bruce’s soft voice crept in from behind you like a cool breeze. It soothed you.   
“Sure…thanks”   
You smiled, handing him the rest of the cutlery. Bruce smelled of bath gel and fresh laundry, donning a black t-shirt and shorts. He was at homely as he could be whilst moving to the other side to place the cutlery. Except he froze, standing there with a confused expression for a split second. Before you could even question, he suddenly smiled to your relief, surprising you as he took the table mat, moving it to the head of the table. Just so the two of you could sit close to one another, without even sparing any form of distance. You were soothed once more, except this time with warmth around your heart.  
“I know…” you suddenly began, “I’m not like other women-”  
“You’re not..”   
He said, looking up at you with a smile. Suppressing your own smile, you pressed your lips tightly. He certainly always knew what to say.   
“This is NOT my date look, by the way…” You said defensively, pointing at yourself. Dressed for comfort, your gray sweatpants proudly showed off themselves with a plain white T-shirt, with your hair safely tied in a high bun. When it came to looking homely, you gave Bruce quite the competition, “I DO have something nicer…” You stressed, as you slowly took shy steps away from the table, in a particular rhythm, as if you partook in a dance routine, “…Hopefully you’ll like it. You know us women, we won’t mind being complimented every once in a while. So…I hope you will…” you said, hands tightly tied behind your back with a mischievous smile.   
“Well…” Bruce said, looking at you up and down as he joined the mischievousness, “I was actually gonna say, that outfit looks-”  
“Don’t…I was just-” you chuckled, raising your hand with an embarrassing smile , “…you don’t have to-”

“…beautiful on you…” 

Biting your lower lip, you smiled shyly as your eyes averted down. Though the penthouse was generously spacious, it was unbelievable how the air had suddenly left your respiratory system. It certainly was the first time he ever complimented you that way. Walking over to you, Bruce’s hand took yours, sending quick shivers down your spine. No matter often he had held you, it certainly was difficult to get accustomed to it. He was a dream to you. 

“So…” he asked softly, “What are we having tonight?”   
Shyness took an impromptu break, leaving you with enough enthusiasm to be your cheery self once again.  
“Well you’re in for a treat…” you said brightly. Tugging him by the hand, you led him to the kitchen area, “ Fun fact, my mom used to make this…” you said, as the both of you stood before the oven, “…its her own special recipe…”  
“Really? How do you make it?”  
“Oh…” you chuckled nervously, for that was unexpected,“…you wouldn’t find it interesting…”  
But his look said otherwise. It was difficult to comprehend how curious he was about it.  
“Well …” you held your hands together, “It’s basically a flavorful meat filling, stir fried with onions, carrots and spices…” you said, squinting your eyes with pleasure, “…then it’s wrapped inside a thin savory crepe, baked with a delicious cheese sauce poured over it…”  
Your face and hands were on a world of their own, relishing the sheer image of the cooking process, yet you managed to notice the fascination in Bruce’s eyes as he watched you with his hand on the counter. 

“It’s a simple dish, yes”you admitted with a nod, “but it’s really, really good…it’s….” You paused, as if to find the perfect words, finally looking up with a smile “…something very special to me. So I figured…” you shrugged, “…why not share it with you?” 

“The way Alfred wanted his share, clearly says something” Bruce chuckled, turning to grab the wine bottle that stood on the counter.   
“Speaking of which….” you began, opening an overhead cupboard to grab two wine glasses, “I’m really glad he took a break tonight”  
“All thanks to you…”  
“Well, Hope he is having a blast…” You said, watching him insert the corkscrew into the bottle cork.  
“He is…” He said with a smile, twisting the screw in. You raised your eyebrows.   
“How do you know?” You inquired, trying your hardest to not be distracted by his toned arms as he pulled the cork up finally.   
“Cause he’s having drinks with Lucius..”  
“Mr.Fox?” Your eyes widened, “ Huh! Never knew they were friends” You said, involuntarily nodding with acknowledgement as you placed the glasses in front of him. Pouring the red wine into the glasses, he nodded:   
“They like you….” He said, “Alfred and Fox. They never fail to mention it to me…” he added with a soft chuckle. Happiness and relief overflowed within you, it was simply unbelievable.   
“Awww! I’m sorry you had to hear that…” You said, adding a mischievous grin.   
“No…it’s reassuring” Bruce’s response had you surprised, “I’m glad they do…” he looked over to you, “…it means I made the right choice”   
Busy trying to pick up your heart that suddenly had fallen on to the ground, you did not even hear the Oven Timer ring. Never did you realize how romantic he could be, with the simplest of words. Waking from the spell he had casted, you looked at the oven with wide eyes:   
“Oh! It’s ready…”   
Scurrying towards the oven, pride was written all over your face by the sight before you. The spicy meat filled delights were indeed ready. The cheesy sauce bubbled on each plate, giving it such an appetizing appearance.   
“Wow…”  
You heard Bruce breath, which seemed to be a very good sign indeed. Looking over at him, you smiled widely:   
“Bon Appétit! Monsieur Wayne…”

With the hot deep plates safely kept on heat mats, you and Bruce dug in with your forks, feasting on the simple yet delicious dinner, while quenching the thirst with red wine. The spicy meat filling provided much contrast from the rich cheesy sauce and the soft crepe. The taste will always be unforgettable, as you still could not get over it after all these years. It was your comfort food. You hoped Bruce would feel the same. And to your relief, it was safe to say he relished it as much as you did. 

Silence did not take part tonight, for conversation was simply energetic. Curiosity of each other’s lives led to a chat about one’s life at university, which ranged from your gap year traveling abroad learning foreign languages, to the time Bruce embarked on a seven year journey traveling the world, all in order to train, combat his fears until he finally returned to Gotham with a purpose of his own. Immersed in his words, you were delighted to watch him speak with gusto. Nodding enthusiastically, you listened with the most focus. The more you learnt about the man, the more you were compelled to respect and empathize him. All the sudden, you realized a matter of much importance.

“…I couldn’t do it as Bruce Wayne…” he continued, “Gotham needed a symbol… something elemental…” 

Nodding in acknowledgment, you slowly got up unannounced, which surprised him.   
“What is it?” He inquired as you exited the table. But, you returned back to the table, only to place another steaming plate of spicy meat crepe with the delicious cheese sauce before him.   
“You were licking the plate clean” you said, with your hands on your hips. Just then, Bruce looked at his hands, as he noticed how he had kept the fork aside, licking whatever remained in his empty plate with his fingers.  
“But …” he fumbled, “…isn’t this Alfred’s share?” He said, pointing at the new plate.   
“I made four…” you said, turning towards the fridge, “ ..his one is inside” looking back at Bruce, you smiled, “Figured Gotham’s Dark Knight…would have an appetite”  
Looking down at his new plate, Bruce looked back at you with a smile:   
“This is really good” he said, as he quickly proceeded to eat the rest.   
Your heart did not fail to clench with emotion. The fact someone as rich and powerful as he showed this much enthusiasm towards your humble dinner, it certainly made you adore him even more. 

After more feasting and talking, came in the not-so-interesting part: cleaning the dishes.Truthfully, you never detested the activity. However, having a dishwasher certainly would help you focus more on the date instead. Bruce was helpful, as you both did the needful cleaning before inserting the plates and dishes into the machine. Done in complete silence, yet it was a comfortable one. It was therapeutic.   
“Everything you just said…” you began, as you put the last plate in, “about your past…I…” you paused with a smile,“I really appreciate it. Truly” You said, closing the dishwasher. With his hands in his shorts pockets, Bruce nodded in acknowledgment:   
“Well…I wanted to tell you…” he said, a gentle smile lingering in his lips. Turning back, you wore a secret smile. You heard Bruce chuckle.  
“I assume you’re gonna say something”   
He said, inviting you to smile broader. The mannerisms he had identified in you so quickly, it pleased you. It was impressive. The fact he actually pays attention to them, you could not help but increase your affection for him even more. Lazily leaning against the counter, you tilted your head:  
“You’re so different out there with everyone” you said.   
“You’ll have to be more specific”   
“I mean…” putting your hands up in defense, “…no offense, but…” you paused, as if to think, “…whenever I would see you in the news or out in public…” fumbling, you began to laugh, “…you’re that rich jerk…You know? Arrogant and carefree…” you added, mid laughter, upon seeing his wide eyed astonishment, “…its true…but whenever we’re alone…” with your tone changing to soft, “…you’re so different.”. With much needed pause, you looked at him with a serious expression, “…Why?”  
Bruce smirked, “I think you know why…”  
“What?”  
“Go ahead, I wanna hear what you think” Bruce said, sounding quite fascinated once more. This liberation of expression, it was new for you. Looking down, you allowed your trail of thoughts to take center stage, until you finally gathered your thoughts to look up with a confident gaze:   
“Maybe…” you began, “… you’re doing it on purpose…” you said, as he took two steps closer to you, “…Maybe you’re being the person people would least expect to even be considered as Batman” you smiled, “It’s like you’re… putting on a show, showing pretense…”  
You had a gut feeling your answer was somewhere close to accurate, given the impressed look in his face. Bruce nodded:  
“It makes it seem less suspicious, yes” he agreed. Suddenly you felt the urge to be bold:   
“What about me? Are you pretending with me?” you inquired, slightly afraid to know the answer. But to your surprise, he took another step closer to you, merely a few centimeters between, causing your heart to beat fiercely once again. Warmth tapped you on the shoulder the moment he cupped your face to look straight at you.   
“I never did” he breathed. Your eyebrows were raised.   
“Not even on the first day?-”  
“Especially not on the first day”  
“Good”  
You heard yourself say. You were relieved. However, your poor heart began to engage in intense skipping rounds of ecstasy, when his thumb lightly brushed over your lips with affection. And you, being the hopeless romantic, did not hesitate to let your lips kiss it gently, the moment it made contact. All the while your eyes never left his.   
Suddenly, Bruce was not patient anymore, surprising you fully as he swooped in to kiss you on the lips. A kiss that you embraced with all your heart. A kiss that was far from gentle. A kiss that set you on fire. 

Roughly pressed against the dishwasher counter, your hands were greedy, grabbing him by his head, only to run your fingers through his hair. You always loved his hair. Your fingers shared your greed, as it proceeded to massage his scalp lightly in an involuntary fashion. All the while his lips expressed his affection to yours. You heard the pleasure you inflicted on him in your mouth, all by the forms of hums. Chuckling into the kiss, you quickly began to desperately moan the moment his tongue teased your lips, begging to enter safely. You were generous enough, welcoming him with enthusiasm, feeling it dash to find your own. 

His intoxicating tongue, claimed ownership of yours, which you did not mind. Your own tongue held onto his with much force, the moment his large hands grabbed you by the buttocks, squeezing them tight enough to confirm his suspicions of if you even real. This pleasure was simply endless, causing much temptation as you felt his hand crawl underneath your shirt from the back. His bare fingers making initial contact with your bare flesh, was akin to touching fire, you were burning up. However, the moment that greedy hand traveled up, you had a clear idea of where this passionate encounter might head towards. And it wasn’t the best choice. Not like this. 

“Bruce”   
You muttered, breathlessly into his lips.   
“Yeah?”  
His response came in the form of a desperate, sensual whisper. With your forehead pressed against his, you breathed in: 

“Give me a few minutes!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Steam filled the entire guest bathroom as you carefully exited the shower. For some reason you could not keep your eyes off your own reflection while you did. Grabbing a large towel, you were on a strict inspection of your own wet, glistening nude frame. You dried, moisturized and scented it as usual. You even proceeded to dress yourself. All the while, certain questions lingered in your mind: Would he like what he sees? Would you disappoint him? Would he accept it all? 

A sudden rush flowed through to you, providing you with the horrifying reminder of your insecurities. You sighed. 

“It’s just sex….just calm down” you muttered to yourself as you brushed your hair till it was smooth. Yes, it was just that. So why were you this nervous? 

It certainly was not your first time, even with Bruce Wayne himself. In fact, the first ever time with him happened in the most unexpected and stress-free manner possible. Not to mention the pleasure. Frustrated, You closed your eyes. For the feeling of him inside you was still fresh in your memory, and in your own body. However, that fateful morning, desperation fueled the fire of your lovemaking. Thus, nothing else mattered. 

Except tonight, no form of desperation came into play. Tonight you were blessed with the time and freedom for lovers to indulge and make love as nature rightfully intended them to. But that certainly meant taking one’s time, displaying vulnerability in every way possible, which included the physical. But you were simply nervous, and a part of you wished if lovemaking was every possible without the physical aspect. Looking at your own reflection, you traced your arms, your chest, your stomach with another sigh. You were no beauty queen, no model nor actress. Being a man with infinite pleasures in the palm of his hand, would he find you adequate? Would those pupils of his dilate and would that heart of his react to you upon witnessing at your most exposed?  
Your nervousness intensified to the point heat formed around your cheeks, while a knot formed in your stomach. This was simply too much, if only you could run away. But you could not. More importantly, you chose not to. You cared for him too much, you longed for him too much.

Sudden buzz from the phone woke you from your internal debate, forcing you to gaze upon the text that was received: 

_Hey! You at home?_

It was Clara. Seeing it brought a smile, it relaxed you. Another text appeared:

_You know what? I feel really bummed about suddenly leaving today. We couldn’t even hang out properly. So I was wondering if you wanna meet up for coffee?_

“Oh Clara…” You muttered, clicking your tongue. Shaking your head, you formed a reply: 

_Hey! As much as I would love that, I can’t tonight. I’m sorta on a date. I’m really sorry :(_

It was true, you really were sorry timing sucked this much. A state of unease came over you until you received her response, which was soon:

_Oh wow! That’s great. Don’t apologize. Remember what I said. Life is short. So, enjoy your date!_

_Thanks.  
_

The moment you replied, a certain weight was lifted off your shoulders. As if Clara’s texts were the required force you needed to push away the boulder of insecurity from your view. And everything seemed clearer in an instant. Yes, you were on a date. Thank goodness you were, after ages. And with a wonderful man as well. Would it be so wrong to live for the moment? Would it so wrong to throw that insecurity away, all because you wanted to love him the way you could? Pinching your cheeks hard, you managed to turn your cheeks red, before looking back at your reflection:

“Okay…” you said, taking a deep breath, “let’s do this”

Making your way to his bedroom never felt this nerve wracking. You took a deep breath:

“Sorry I kept you long-”

You quickly paused, covering your mouth as you halted on your tracks. All when you finally saw Bruce. For he was there, but he definitely was not awake. 

“Oh Bruce…” you muttered, soft as the way your heart broke by the sight of him. Slowly walking towards the bed, you managed to get a clear view. With the two wine glasses filled with red wine kept on the bedside cupboard, it was evident how he had waited for you. Yet it seemed that exhaustion had won, causing him to fall sleep across the bed as a result. 

Truthfully you were not upset. During the past two days, you were aware of his hectic schedule. And that certainly meant being hectic as the silent protector of Gotham city. Catching who and what? You were well informed all thanks to wheresdabat.com. It was no bed of roses, being the Batman. You were an adult, so you understood. Life happens, shit happens as well. Thus, the fact the man you cared for with all your heart was safe and sound, and fast asleep seemed more relieving and important than any other concern. In fact, you could relate to his exhaustion. For he was human, no different from the rest of all humanity. 

“Bruce…Hey”   
Crawling into bed, you whispered to his angelic figure softly, “…let’s get some sleep” you said, running your fingers softly through his head,“ Bruce-oh!” 

You were quickly interjected as Bruce sleepily grabbed you by the waist, only to lay his head on your lap instead of grabbing a pillow. As inconvenient as it initially was, considering the fact you were still seated on bed, you still found it incredibly adorable. For you rather spend the entire night smoothing his hair and gazing into his peaceful sleeping face with all the love in the world combined. 

There may not be any love making tonight, but that did not mean you could not make passionate love to him with your heart, that seemed to grow even larger.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You opened your eyes only upon the persuasion of the warm sunlight that had landed on your face. It surprised you, especially the fact you did not wake up to the blue hour this morning. Perhaps exhaustion caught up with you as well, forcing you to sleep through it. Fluttering your eyes fully open, you were greeted to the sight of the high glass windows that filtered the morning sunlight into the penthouse, providing the room with much clarity. Stretching out, you realized your lower body felt heavy, only to find Bruce still there, his head still resting on your lap as he slept soundly. Staring back at the roof, you smiled to yourself. You had the pleasure of indulging in this man’s features throughout the entire night, you could conjure up his face with your own imagination alone. You studied every line, every shape, they were all imprinted on your head. Slowly sitting up, you looked over to reunite with his visage, however your subtle movements convinced him to stir awake.

“ Morning” he mumbled, looking right at you with squinted eyes, to which you chuckled. His sleepy voice was heaven to your ears.   
“Good Morning…” you whispered as he slowly sat up. The mere image of this man in such a state was not a sight you expected to see. And given his expression, he certainly did not expect to behave this way either. 

“I’m sorry…” he muttered deeply, “I fell asleep…”whilst rubbing his eyes groggily. But you shook your head slowly, managing to rid the sleep out of him the moment you caressed his face. Your eyes whispered to him how he need not apologize. Your smile reminded him how you empathized him. Your touch convinced that all was well. To which he smiled back with relief. 

“Right…” you said, before moving towards the end of the bed, “…who wants coffee-”  
Except you could not get off the bed. Not when you felt Bruce pull you back to him, interjecting you with a long kiss.   
Surrendering to his lips, you were fully convinced how you were simply enslaved to his kiss, involuntarily wrapping your arms around his neck to intensify it. Finally pulling away, you felt his lips morph into a smile:  
“Looks like mornings our time, huh?” He breathed, forehead brushing against yours affectionately. Chuckling, you certainly could not forget the previous morning encounter. Perhaps the mornings were kinder to the both of you when it came to physical intimacy.   
“Oh…definitely…” you purred. However, you were sobered up the moment Bruce looked you up and down with wide eyes. As if the desirous spell had worn off.   
“You changed?”  
Looking down, you broke into laughter, “Oh yeah! I did…you didn’t see it last night” you said, quickly getting out of bed, fixing your loose hair before you displayed yourself to him. The morning sunlight managed to illuminate the green floral high waisted flowy long skirt, along with the white knot crop top you had matched it with, “…wore this especially for you” Placing your hands on your hips, you posed like a model, “…you like it?”

“I do…” sitting on the edge of the bed, Bruce was more than pleased. His tone suggested further than admiration. He simply seemed engrossed by the sight of you. And it sent shivers down your spine. 

“Gosh….” You cried out in muffled tone, covering your face shyly whilst Bruce laughed. 

“No really, You do look beautiful…” He said affectionately, extending his hand, beckoning you to come close to him. Walking up to him, you were quite shy:  
“I admit…It does feel nice when you say it…Oh!”

You quietened, it occurred so quickly the moment you felt his hands on your waist. Looking up at you, he managed to undress you completely with his eyes whilst his hands managed to undo your skirt from behind. He was not jesting anymore. And his eyes were sole proof. With your mouth parted slowly, no sounds exited you even when the skirt finally reached the floor, leaving your legs exposed to the open air. Before the chill attacked your skin, your heart began an impromptu workout as his hands grazed up your thighs, warming them and turning your legs into jelly, resulting you to straddle the man unannounced. 

That insecurity of yours that haunted you last night, did not seem like much of an issue anymore. Not when you were brimming with the need to have him all to yourself. More importantly, the greed. 

Panting slowly, you did not hesitate to permit your nimble fingers to grab on to his crew neckline, desperately pulling it up in order for him to completely discard it from his frame, revealing to you a side of him you had never laid eyes on. 

Bruce Wayne was athletic, he was toned, well sculpted and simply breathtaking. You were awestruck without a doubt, but well aware to urge your fingers to run across his bare torso with such fascination and lust. Little did you know Bruce had plans, especially when he brushed your hair to the left side, leaving the right side of your neck all by its lonesome, but soon to be fortunate when he placed his hungry lips on it, kissing it with such tenderness you felt each one to the core. With eyes closed and immersed in pleasure, you were convinced how desperation definitely had taken a step back this time, leaving the lovers to indulge on each other leisurely. Holding you finally by the neck, you sensed the desire had quadrupled in his gaze, leaving you to gasp as he flipped you onto the bed in a flash. 

Until you both heard sounds of glass clinking. 

“What the-”  
Bruce’s impatience of getting you to bed, affected the two wine glasses that were kept on the bedside cupboard. For he accidentally hit them during, forcing the red wine to spill all over both of you. The glasses were safe, but your clothes were not. And that certainly was embarrassing enough to cause huge laughter between the two. 

“Shit!” Bruce chuckled shyly, “Forgot that was there”   
Looking down at your heavily red stained knot crop top, you giggled to your own surprise.   
“Well Mr.Wayne…” you began teasingly, “ I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling very sticky right now..”   
“You and me both, Ma’am…”  
“What? Oh my-”  
Squeals erupted excitedly when you felt Bruce scoop you up and carry you to the shower with haste. Laughing alongside him, you held on to him with joy. Life may be laying down several obstructions for you lovers to love, yet you were more than grateful to spend the blessed time together.   
You smiled as the shower head sprayed warm water onto you whilst you began to undo the knot of your crop top.

“Ahhh this is so nice…” you yelled loud enough for your voice to travel across the shower, “I love your temperature settings, Bruce-Ah!”

Clutching your chest, you gasped the moment you found him standing right behind you. Which was more surprising, considering the fact he stood there, in the complete nude. It was breathtaking on another level, for sure. 

In all your imaginary attempts, witnessing Bruce Wayne in this state was a challenge. Filled with such a sight, your eyes simply did not know where to begin and where to end. For you stood before a deity. 

“You’re not gonna wait your turn to shower?” You inquired, looking into his eyes as you did. 

“Why should I? When we could do it together?”

That whispery query, it fueled you with a sense of arousal you had never experienced. It energized you, pushing aside any form of demureness as your eyes boldly began to scan his frame from top to bottom. But not without undressing yourself. 

The sound of the running water filled the background whilst your crop top left your shoulders, leaving your wet, lace bra glued to your chest, which you successfully unhooked and peeled off to reveal your most vulnerable before your deity. Breathing was in slow syncopation, harmonizing with one another as you pressed your lips together with immense frustration. It seemed the wine spillage was no disruption at all. 

“We’re not gonna shower, are we?” You inquired softly, taking a deep breath as you boldly felt his manhood. Your eyes glued to his own, your hand did not fail to display your affection by the careful strokes and gentle grips. Listening to his soft shivers upon your touch aroused you even more. 

“Not really” he whispered, slowly shaking his head. And that really was all he could say.   
All before he blessed you with kisses.   
With you pushed against the wall, the hot water steadily flowed through you as you indulged in his blessings. Though he truthfully attacked you with kisses, you were not hesitant to call them blessings instead, as you welcomed them with the similar need of welcoming oxygen into your lungs. His kisses were that vital. They gave you life. Amazing how Bruce Wayne grew more and more important to you with every minute. 

Desperation surprisingly kicked in Bruce when you felt his long fingers hook on to your wet panties, quickly pulling them down frantically until you managed to kick them off of you. It certainly was an entirely different experience when you sensed his generous hands roam over your naked, wet body, all the while his lips were busy tasting yours. And in the most unexpected manner, you felt light as a feather when Bruce picked you up with haste, wrapping your legs around his waist before his awakened shaft finally entered your throbbing opening upon your loud cries. Unexpected indeed. 

Burying your face in the crook of his neck, you literally held on to dear life as he thrusted into you with passion. However, before you found yourself lost in pure pleasure, you were suddenly occupied with concern. For this was not how you longed for this to end.

“Bruce-Bruce…” you breathed, “…the bed-Take me to bed”   
Desperate cries, they reached his ears in a flash, his obedience following suit as the running water suddenly stopped before he carried you out of the cubicle in trance.  
“Wait Wait Wait!”   
Stopping suddenly upon your pleas, Bruce woke up from his intoxicated state, only to laugh out loud when he saw you grab a large towel before he exited the bathroom itself. 

“What?” You inquired, looking at him with confusion when you proceeded to dry his hair while he walked. Laughter dying down to a chuckle, Bruce’s eyes were filled with warmth as he watched you:

“You’re definitely not like other women” 

Smiling back, you pressed your forehead against his with affection:   
“You’re right” you breathed, “I’m not…and I won’t be” you added, tone with filled sincerity as you kissed him passionately. With his manhood still lingering inside of you, heaven was your current residence, moving to a better neighborhood when you finally landed back in his bed, pulling away from his lips, only to Bruce him hovering over you. This view, this position, it was all that you ever dreamed of. 

“Love me…please”

That was all you needed to utter, before he resumed to move inside of you. His lips, they broke from the confines of your lips, making their escape throughout your frame, savoring every inch of your being, whilst his steady rhythm increased. 

Today, grateful you were for the morning sun, shining gracefully on the penthouse and on your lover, just so you could remember this moment with clarity. Today, grateful you were for the generous time, and the gift of privacy for the two of you to finally indulge on each other with liberty, filling the atmosphere with nothing but the hushed cries of your names, until much satisfied release was finally met to the highest degree. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(Meanwhile…)_ **

The beautiful marble floors indulged the attention as a woman in her early fifties walked down the hallway over them. Elegantly beautiful in her pantsuit, she finally stood by the door of the master bedroom. The room was furnished with the most expensive, and exuded wealth and power, which was highly emphasized by the beautiful stream of sunlight that fell on it through the curtains. The woman stood patiently, staring at the older man who lazily pulled himself up from bed: Erik Henderson. 

“Darling…” she began affectionately, “You’re awake…” her jeweled fingers grazing the door handle. 

Henderson’s head turned, his messy hair resembling a crows nest as he glanced upon his wife. Only to roll his eyes with the least enthusiasm. 

“Eh…” he muttered hoarsely with disgust, “Thought you’d be gone for your yoga by now” he said, turning away in an instant. Swallowing her sadness, the woman’s well practiced patience and grace continued to save her.

“It got canceled” she said, maintaining her affection. She did not seem surprised. Erik may be blessed with wealth, but the man unfortunately was never blessed with the sense of appreciation for life. Be it his comfort, his success, and even the wonderful woman who was his wife. Though her husband had fallen out of love, she never gave up. Even years later. Gripping on to one of her fingers, she took a deep breath, “Erik…” she began, but her husband did not respond, as he quietly moved forward towards the glass trolley filled with bottles of alcohol. 

“Erik?”

“WHAT?” He snarled annoyingly, looking at her. Flinching by his response, her breath shook nervously.

“Did you think about what I said?” She asked, watching him turn back to the trolley, "About the Donation?” Her eyes glinted with hope whilst she mentioned it.

“Oh that…” Henderson began monotonously, as he poured himself a drink, “…you know what?” He said, turning to face her with a glass of whiskey in hand, “Why don’t you ask me later…Maybe when I’m feeling a bit more…charitable? Hmmm?”

He was mocking her, it was quite evident. And he relished every moment of it. Scoffing in disbelief, the woman shook her head disappointingly, leaving him to himself as it was the only option.

Taking a gulp from his whiskey, Erik Henderson savored the taste in silence. The taste which consisted of his power, his dominance over every thing he laid eyes on.

“She seems nice…”

“Crap!” 

Jumping with surprise, Henderson cried out, turning to his right upon hearing a familiar voice.   
It was Alpha. 

Sitting comfortable on one of Henderson’s armchairs, the attire remained similar with it’s full black gear and donning the skull shaped mask. In short, it was menacing, even more so out in the daylight. 

“Apologies…if you didn’t notice me come in…” it said in it’s electronic tone, “I thought you knew…” pausing, it coughed out loud, “… ignoring your wife and all” 

Fuming, Henderson was not amused, especially with his veins popping out.

“I don’t think I deserve that kind of tone…when I’m constantly disappointed by your failure” he spat, moving violently about, causing the whiskey drink to fly over all corners. Alpha slowly rose up from the chair:

“If it’s any consolation, it was a close call, Mr. Henderson.” It said, “That night we almost had it. But those blunders aren’t for nothing” taking a few steps, its voice got lower, “We now have an advantage. And I am happy to say the next attempt will definitely be the last” 

Erik scoffed, “I’ll only believe it when you bring me her carcass” 

“But…” stopping, Alpha folded its arms, “I’m not a charity case you can just ignore, Sir” it said in a serious tone, “..you’ve fallen short on the last few payment installments”

With wide eyes, Henderson began to guffaw. He laughed so hard, it was he stared at a chimpanzee doing tricks. Putting down his glass, he pointed at Alpha whilst the laughter continues to take control, “In-Installments?” He repeated, clapping his hands, “Ohoho! You people are really something, eh? I mean, what’s really the fuss, huh? Worrying about payments over one lousy bitch?-ARGH!” 

Fearful screams suddenly exited Henderson’s mouth, interjecting with the sound of strangulation as Alpha grabbed him by the neck, lifting him by the neck itself effortlessly whilst the old man dangled. Suddenly he was not so cocky now. 

“You may be too rich to notice but…” Alpha began menacingly, “… we don’t do this just for kicks, Mr. Henderson” it said, its grip tightening in the midst of Henderson’s gasps, “Its a job…like anyone else’s. Its not like we’re these monsters…” it shrugged, “we also have food to buy, taxes to pay…” 

Chuckling to oneself, Alpha felt adventurous with its humor. Almost about to blackout, Henderson frantically tapped Alpha on the hand. With a quick release, Alpha watched the pitiful man land on the ground with a groan. 

“This time I can guarantee results…from my side…” it declared, as it slowly backed up towards a window, “…expecting the same from yours…” 

Still gasping for air, Henderson recoiled with fear the moment a huge puff of smoke appeared with a bang, only to later find Alpha had disappeared. 

Suddenly, his wife did not seem to be bad company.


	9. Loyalty

_**(10 am)** _

Concern came over John Blake, thus translating into physical pain when his fingernails dug into his palms. All the while the young woman sitting before held his attention for a few seconds that seemed like pure torture.

Her graceful, manicured fingers danced across the computer keyboard, pressing in a rhythmic manner as she searched for specific piece of information. Looking up finally, she displayed a choreographed smile: “I’m sorry, but there’s no record of an appointment with…Officer Blake” She said. Bowing his head down, John chuckled with disbelief: “No...” He replied, shaking his hand before putting it on her table, “There _has_ to be a mistake...” His voice rife with seriousness, “You see, I called you…you’re Simone right?” “Yes?” “Yeah, I called you yesterday and I was told… _10 am_ ” John stressed on it, eventually growing irritated. Finally, with approval granted by Commissioner Gordon himself, Officer John Blake finally was in the clear to approach Erik Henderson for further questioning. There was a game to be a played, and he played it well. He followed the rules, he made the appointment with his secretary, all in the hopes that today will not proved to be a hassle.

At least, that was his intention. Until now.

“So sorry, Officer…” the cold smile continued to linger in young woman’s face,“...but no appointment. But…” she paused, grabbing John’s attention, “…if you can wait a bit I can fit you in on a free time slot, how about that?”

Though her smile grew wider, it was evident her intentions were far from sincere. With a huge sigh, John smiled back tightly.

“That would be great, thanks” He said politely, for the game was still on, and he had to keep playing. Joining Officer Nina Langdon, they made their way to the hallway together.

Henderson Incorporated Building proved to be lavish. And it certainly exuded a different energy from Wayne Enterprises. The decor had over-compensating written all over it, as if gold had a massive explosion, while the scent of strong lavender invaded their nostrils without permission. Nina sighed:

“Bet we’re gonna get ditched, I’m 100% sure” she muttered, with her arms folded. “Yeah...” John agreed, as they collectively gazed upon the secretary from a distance, “…especially now that it’s _pretty_ obvious Henderson doesn’t wanna see us” He said. Turning back to the redhead, he sighed, “You didn’t have to come with me, you know”

“You kidding me?” Nina asked, shaking her head slowly, “I assigned myself to this case…” she stated, “…like it or not, I’m with you all the way”

John’s lips curved upward, for the subtle affection she delivered was not to be ignored, “Okay…” he accepted. For truthfully, he was always relieved to have her around.

“Although I’m _definitely_ not happy with the waiting part” Nina pointed out casually. “Wait…What?” Laughing, Nina put her hand on his shoulder, “I’m kidding…” she added, “Cause…” suddenly her laughter disappeared, leaving nothing but a serious facade, “We’re _NOT_ leaving until we talk to Henderson”.

Surprised, yet convinced, John nodded before dialing a number on his phone.

“Ma’am?” He began, with the phone pressed against his ear, “It’s Blake…”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A call from John Blake was not expected by you that morning. Truthfully, you didn’t expect any call from anyone for you had no intention to answer any. But given the situation you did answer his. Sitting by the edge of the neatly made bed, you listened to Blake on speakerphone whilst dressed in nothing but the white towel.

“But…couldn’t you just go back another day?” You inquired with concern.

_“We could…”_ the policeman replied, _“But I won’t be surprised if they suddenly find it inconvenient to see us then”_ “Fair point…” you agreed with a nod. Looking up, you involuntarily smiled by the sight of Bruce walking towards you in a bathrobe, “I really appreciate the help, Officer” You added. _“Well, this definitely is a case unlike anything I’ve ever seen…”_ he said, _“So we’ll keep you posted”_

The moment you hung up, the mere device that was the mobile phone suddenly seemed insignificant as you stood up to face your lover. It was not long before you and Bruce Wayne possibly had the time of your lives making love without any sense of restriction nor interruptions, while the morning was the sole witness. It was not long before this neatly made bed had been full of crumpled sheets, and one destined wet towel. For others, it may have appeared to be a complete state of mess. However, for you it was a sweet reminder of total satisfaction, for that mess was a memory worth treasuring for eternity.

A gentle breath exited your lips the moment he pulled the towel off your nude frame. Gingerly placing a bathrobe around your shoulders, Bruce dressed you up with care. He even took his time proceeding to the smallest detail by tying up the robe tightly, all the while he maintained an unbreakable gaze at your direction. You felt attended, you felt cared for. Truthfully it had been sometime since you had this felt from a man. And it simply proved more than satisfactory.

“Thank you…” You murmured, closing one’s eyes in pleasure when he placed a loving kiss on your forehead. With a gentle tug on the sleeve, he guided you towards the chairs that faced the large windows. The moment your eyes graced over the outside world, you could not help but chuckle all the sudden.

“What?” Bruce inquired, and his confusion was valid. “Just…” You shrugged as you took a seat across from him, “...never knew I had to literally worry about someone trying to have me killed” you added, feigning laughter. It was no laughing matter. For this was not an average matter of concern. It was much bigger. Given the manner your fingers nervously held the others, it was simply clear as day how you worried for your life. “Well, I’m here…” Bruce’s gentle voice anchored you back to the light. For all the sudden, you remembered who exactly you sat across from. The guardian, the knight. Your knight. “I know….” You replied, smiling softly, “And I’m glad” you said, taking in a deep refreshing breath in what you were blessed with before you.

As much as the Dark Knight was glorious in black, Bruce appeared ethereal in white. He always did, ever since you laid eyes on him. For you, he was the poster boy for crisp white shirts, pulling them off well it seemed criminal. And even this bathrobe he donned, came to a close second. The manner his hair gently had fallen over his face, the manner his side profile was proudly flaunted by mother nature, you could be nothing but grateful to witness them. You indulged then sight as he turned his head, gazing across the Gotham skyline with interest. Rays of sunshine illuminated the high rise buildings and other structures nearby, and the sight clearly had brought a huge smile to his face.

“Wow…” He finally breathed, “it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He said softly, his eyes still on the skyline.Your own eyes widened with disbelief.

“Please don’t tell me this is your first time realizing that!” You exclaimed, raising your eyebrows. “It is…” “What?” Leaning forward, your jaw dropped involuntarily,“But...” you scoffed, “...how is that possible?” “Guess I’m not blind anymore...” Bruce replied, except his eyes were not glued to the skyline any longer. Where they were glued, you need not proof, especially when your cheeks began to flare up. His gaze, that gaze, it was what you always longed for. All these years. A gaze full of content. A gaze full of genuine affection. So wholesome it seemed unfathomable. “Why me?” Those words escaped you before you could take control. Bruce raised his eyebrows. “I don’t follow...” “I mean…” you paused, shyly bringing your legs up to sit cross legged, “I was too busy falling for you...that I didn’t even bother to ask you…” you chuckled, “…out of all the people, why pick me?” Truthfully, this was riffed with genuine curiosity. Thus, you did not blame yourself. Surprised by your inquiry, Bruce did not rush to answer. However, that in turn made your pulse race: “Cause, granted Bruce…” you interrupted, “.. I’m not this _beautiful_ foreign ballerina, model or even an actress-” “You are very beautiful…” he protested gently. “Oh! I know I am…” You were surprised by your own confidence, “It’s just that…” taking a deep breath, you continued, “Wow! I actually can’t believe you think so…” you found yourself say, suddenly lost in the hazel orbs, “What? that’s not the real question…” you said, scoffing whilst shaking this spell away.

“You seem distracted” Bruce purred, his gaze affixed on you.

“All thanks to you…” you chuckled, blushes making an appearance once again. Inhaling deeply, you looked at him with genuine earnest: “Why...did you risk everything just to come bail me out that morning?”

You inquired, sitting up straight, “You’re Bruce Wayne...you’re someone who could definitely hold up your own…” you added, pointing at him with a sense of grandiose, “…and what I did was colossally embarrassing, not just to you but for the whole company...so…why?” “Loyalty…” Bruce’s reply, it made you blink. “Sorry?” He smiled, “Your loyalty…it…struck me…” he said, “And honestly...” he added, “... bailing you out was simply my way of thanking you…” “And I will always be grateful for that…But why-” “-did I fall for you?” He finished the sentence for you, but in a different way. One that made your heart skip. “I was gonna say...care for me but, I’ll take that instead” you said, smiling shyly. He chuckled: “I wish I could give you a clear answer on that…but I can’t…” he replied, in all honesty, “I mean, can you?” That was when you came to the simple realization. Not everything was a checklist, some phenomena in life are simply many a reasons infused into one entity. “No…” you breathed, “I guess I can’t…” you chuckled, “I mean, it’s not like it’s a Math Test where everything is technical, right?” You said, to which he nodded in sheer agreement. “The moment we started to talk...” Bruce began, “It just felt…so familiar…” he said, in a dire attempt to grasp the words, “…It felt like we were two-” “-friends?” This time, it was you who finished it for him. And he agreed here as well.

“Exactly…” he said, “And then I just…I just couldn’t stop…” “I get it…” you said, “I get it a lot” you agreed with a chuckle. It was no difficult task to do so, for your heart was brave witness to all the suffering undergone within you, the suppression of emotions brought up by him, “And, I know what I’m gonna say is very, very cheesy-” “Cheesier than the dinner last night?”

You could not help but guffaw, “No…” as he laughed alongside you, “Oh! come on! I trying to be serious here…” “Sorry…” Exhaling deeply, the laughter died down. Composing yourself from the humor, you were a surprise to your own self as you rose up from the chair.

“As I was saying…” you began, walking towards him while running your fingers through your hair, “…clearly there were the obvious signs of…wealth…and luxury surrounding you…” stating the obvious, you had an air of professionalism that seemed to amuse him, “…but from the moment I spoke to you in the car…” you said, certainly full of surprises as you sat across his lap, “I realized that…I really just wanted to spend time with…you”. A deep breath was indeed necessary, drinking in the man that was Bruce, “I really wanted to win the heart of Bruce...not the billionaire. Just…Bruce-”

His blessed name exited your lips in the best possible manner, especially when his own greedy lips captured you in a kiss. A kiss that traveled deeper to the trenches unknown in your soul. Your hands found haven in his hair, fingers tangled in his luscious locks, allowing your affections to transmit to him through the mere follicles of his existence. Bringing you closer to him, his hand rested gently on your back, stroking with a sense of care and even more. His lips, they seemed essential to you day by day, kiss after kiss. And that realization seeped in to you the moment he pulled away.

“Don’t go today...” His words, they brimmed of a plea. Yet, in truth, you did not seem to require much convincing. “I won’t…” you said softly, against his lips, “Cause… luckily for you…” your face lit up with cheer, “…. this employee rarely takes leave…”

Chuckles filled the room between the two. This, this simple form of comfort, happiness, it was all you ever longed for in life. And when it kissed you and held you tenderly, you found it quite difficult to believe.

“But seriously, I honestly think we both deserve a good break” you added with conviction, “Maybe we can watch something nice. Maybe I can cook for you, feed you, …” your affectionate tone had him throw you a hopeful gaze, “….Maybe watch you do pushups , and act like a lovestruck teenager” you chuckled by the mere thought of it.

“Anything you want…” Bruce certainly did not seem to mind, holding on to you with a sense of high value.

And in truth, those plans were simply perfect.

Even in the comfort of home, it certainly was a vacation. Just you and him together, the world was suddenly your oyster. Excitement bubbled within you both, when it finally was possible to experience the life of a normal couple. And you certainly was surprised when Bruce found it equally enthusiastic. Be it cooking, and cleaning which seemed to have some familiarity already. Be it an unexpected nap, curled up in each other’s arms, occasionally indulging kisses by the sofa whilst engaging with the television. Or be it gazing into each other’s eyes whilst slow dancing together in your sweats and t-shirts. Dusk was welcoming, bringing in nothing but softness while soothing music played in the background. Seeing him this content, you only wished Alfred had returned to witness.

“Do you like this?” You inquired gently, brushing one’s nose against his. And against the changing colors of dusk, you saw him nod. “So much so, I wish I could show you off to the whole world” he breathed.

That heart stirring phrase, surprisingly left you with a needful reminder. With your pulse growing fast, you were overcome with an urge.

“Bruce…” you began, “There’s something I want to tell you…” you said, which suddenly captured his attention. You took a deep breath “I-”

“Master Wayne!”

Alfred Pennyworth’s booming voice never failed to gain attention. Both of you released each other from seeing the older man walk fast. Bruce grinned at him.

“Missed us already, Alfred?” He inquired. However, pleasure or amusement was the least of his concerns. In fact, his face was filled with concern.

“It’s about Arkham, Sir”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“A security breakdown? at Arkham Asylum?”

Shooting up from his seat, Blake cried out into his phone, “But… how is that even _possible_?”. Shocked from what she just heard, Nina could do nothing but watch him.

_“Yeah, man. That’s what they told us”_ Officer Dave Ramirez replied from the other side, _“We’re on our way to hold down the place. It’s all good, John, don’t worry. I’ll look into it…”_

“Thanks, Dave”

Hanging up, John sighed heavily, sitting next to Nina, “Something doesn’t feel right…” he said. He was not mistaken. For must that happen now? Out of all the times? Or had he just become the victim of a delusional nightmare?

It would seem fair, considering the fact waiting was all John and Nina had to do from morning, the one giant hurdle to overcome in order to reach their goal. At times, it seemed like a punishment, yet they kept waiting. Hours passed, and still they waited. They may had to go run down to satisfy their need for sustenance with some sandwiches, but they did not hesitate to return with more motivation and wait once again. Only upon looking through the glass windows were they informed of the arrival of dusk. And now with the news of Arkham, everything seemed out of reach and uncontrollable.

The young secretary suddenly stood up from her desk with a huge smile on her face. “Mr.Henderson is waiting for you…”

She said brightly. John and Nina looked each other, wondering if it finally was their chance as they got up. But to their disappointment, it seemed she was addressing the 4 men in suits carrying suitcases that just arrived behind them. Given their appearances and features, Blake quickly identified them to be the Henderson Legal Team. Shooting cold glances, the men swiftly entered Henderson’s office one by one. And this time, Nina Langdon scoffed out loud:

“Unbelievable…” she muttered under her breath. “Nina…” filled with hopelessness, John muttered with concern, “…we can go bac-” “No!” She interrupted, looking at him, “We waited this long…” she said, “Not now…”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was not shameful to acknowledge the simple fact you were nervous. For it was not the time to be in denial.

“Would you like to return to the Penthouse miss?”

You halted. Pacing back and forth in constant motion, you certain had forced Alfred Pennyworth to take notice. And you were embarrassed by it.

“No, I’m good…” you shook your head, “Thank you” smiling softly. Suddenly, you were overcome with a sense of unprofessionalism. You took a deep breath, “Did Bruce always use this place?” You inquired, looking around the underground concrete chamber. 

“Not when he was in the Wayne Manor” Alfred replied, sitting in front of the CCTV monitors. With the fire burning most of the Wayne Manor down a few years back, it seemed to make quite the sense to find solace in the Wayne Penthouse and here. Though the news blamed the man’s intoxication for the fire, you wondered if there was reason deeper at play. His enemies? Could tonight be a trap set out for him as well? Involuntarily you found yourself rubbing your forearms as a result. “It’s Master Wayne, Miss” Alfred said, “He will be alright” Smiling at him gratefully, you stood next to him to watch the screens. He was right. You hoped to believe him above all others. It was not too long since Bruce left. Thus, the memory remained fresh in your mind.

“But, but...wasn’t the Asylum supposed to have firm security?”

Your naive and loud inquiry also was fresh in your memory, as the three of you descended to the concrete chamber. Your eyes were filled with quite a sight of the lair, the moment the white lights began to illuminate.

“It was supposed to…”

Bruce replied, hurried walking towards the monitors. Truthfully, when Alfred came in with the news, you assumed you would have been ask to head home. Therefore, being asked to accompany was unexpected. However, you worried of your possible lack of helpfulness.

“And we just have audio?”

“That’s what Gotham PD got…”

He said, as he kept replaying the phone call. The caller presumably from Arkham, was filled with fear. The more times the clip was played, the more you sensed the atmosphere in the room tense with every second. And by the 5th replay, you saw Bruce get up.

“I gotta get over there…” he said.

“What?”

Your involuntary response leaped out as your eyes traced his movements. As much as you were filled with wonder by the sight of the Bat suit, hung on a transparent rack that emerged from the concrete floor. “The police is going to need all the help it can get, if a breakout happens…” He added standing with arms crossed, “Especially with the patients in there…”

“You mean like the J-” “Yeah…” “Of course…”

You said quietly. This certainly was not the time to protest for his safety or panic. A sense of responsibility came over you, the responsibility for your own emotions here. You were obligated to offer him your trust in this moment. Turning towards you, Bruce flashed a soft smile:

“Sorry I couldn’t give you the full tour…”

You shook your head without hesitation, “There’s time for that later…” you said, walking over to him, “Just-”you paused, “Be careful, okay?” For that all you could utter. That was what you should utter.

“I will…” Bruce replied, with you a reassuring look, “You stay put”

The sudden vibration in your sweatpants pocket, ushered you back to reality. Taking the phone out, Your eyes widened by the sight of the caller.

“Clara! Hey!” You answered with a smile, “I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you last night I-”

_“Listen, I need your help”_ you heard her mutter, _“I think…”_ she inhaled a shakily, _“I think I’m in trouble…”_

With a cascade of words streaming out of her lips and into your ears through the communication line, certainly made you freeze in a stance. The manner in which your hand clenched, you were certain her distress was no simple matter. She needed your help.

Your initial instinct longed to dash out to the rescue. Yet you made a promise. Never did you preferred to be the naive one and break Bruce’s trust. However, you would never forgive yourself if you could not help either.

“Alfred..”

You breathed, as soon as you hung up, “I’m sorry but… I think I gotta go…Now before you say anything, there’s just a place I really need to be…A friend is in trouble” your lips rambled with concern, “Alfred, you gotta trust me. I wouldn’t go unless its necessary” you brought your hands together, “Please-”

“I believe you…”

Alfred answered with confidence. And you were truly surprised. Perhaps you expected protests and refusal.

“You do?”

“Yes” He said, “Which is why… I know you will do exactly as I say…”

Then again, given the years this man had lived through, it could be possible for him to easily trace of sincerity in your eyes. Taking a deep breath, you felt your fist loosen:

“I’m all ears…”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, or Arkham Asylum for short, a psychiatric hospital-prison was home to the most criminally insane in the city of Gotham. Thus, the mere mention of a breach of it’s security certainly caused panic far and wide.

However, the moment Officer Dave Ramirez arrived at the scene, doubts and confusion was all he could come up with.

Standing in the midst of the chatter and the several police cars parked, his arms remained crossed as he slowly shook his head in disappointment. His gaze affixed on his partner, Officer Vance exiting the Asylum building with a skinny man handcuffed.

“A False alarm? Really?”

Ramirez inquired his partner with a scoff, “Do they think we’re a joke?” He questioned further as the man was seated in the car. He certainly had a fair point. Never did they expect to come down all this way just to realize security breach existed, and it all was nothing but a fake call made by one convincing staff member in administration. With Arkham managing to apprehend the staff, several Gotham PD cars with armed officers had arrived just for a simply handover. It was an embarrassment to the riches. Closing the car door behind him, Vance sighed: “Well, the call was pretty convincing” he replied, looking at Ramirez, “Why he did it, he wont say..” “What?” “Yep, quiet as a mouse-” “HELP!” The loud cry from the seemingly quiet man forced every officer to turn in alarm, including Vance and Ramirez. “Oh…my…god” Ramirez muttered in shock as he lowered his guard. By the sight of none other than the Batman himself.

In a matter of swift movements, he had seemed to grabbed the man out of the car, only to press him fiercely against it with a loud thud! “Why did you do it?” Batman growled at the man, as Ramirez and Vance approached him, “Why did you make the call?” “Please! Don’t hurt me” the man whimpered whilst hyperventilating, “I had my reasons” “Trust me, Buddy” Ramirez began, “Better save yourself now with the truth, before the Court rips you out with prison time” Truthfully, no officer was as shocked to see the Batman than Dave Ramirez. Known to the whole station as the shameless fan of the Dark Knight, this moment was rewarded for his patience. Yet regardless, it was key that he maintain his level of professionalism and suppress his inner fanatic. With his breath slowing down, the skinny man raised his hands in defense as he took a deep breath: “I was on my way to the store on my day off...” he continued, “...and all the sudden a car pulled up, and it got dark cause I had a bag over my head” he gulped, “....the next thing I knew, I was drowned in a bathtub full of ice” he said in pain, “...threatening me to fake a security fail and call the police…” “You could have told us that, you know?” Vance said. The man’s eyes widened. “How could I, man?” He said, “I was being fucking watched” he added through gritted teeth, “He was threatening to kill my family” “Who was it?” Batman inquired. “Some guy” he said, “...he was dressed in all black” “With a skull shaped mask?” Batman managed to add to his query before the cops could even interfere. The man nodded frantically: “Yes! AH-” Dropping the man down from his grip, Batman surprised all as he began to walk away out of the scene, “Keep this man safe” he growled pointing at the man. Vance and Ramirez looked at each other with confusion: “Wait! What’s going on?” Ramirez inquired. “This is a ruse” Batman replied hoarsely, as he climbed on his Bat-pod, the red and blue blinking lights reflected in his direction in the night. “For what?” Dave seemed more confused, until he gasped, “WAIT!” He cried as the Bat-Pod exited their location with a roaring sound, disappearing into the darkness faster than anyone expected. “Damn it!” Dave cried out, throwing his hat on the ground. Vance seemed concerned. “You okay?” Dave sighed into his palms, “Couldn’t even take a photo of the guy”he mumbled, to which Vance did nothing but roll his eyes. “Pretty sure he wouldn’t give you the satisfaction, Dave. The guy’s too smooth”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parting greetings were heard and exchanged between the secretary and other employees as most of them prepared to go home after a long day. Half and hour passed, and the Lawyers still appeared to be in Henderson’s Office. Crossing his legs, Blake looked at the young woman:

“Long night tonight, huh?” Blake said, motioning towards the office door. She however, did not look surprised.

“Oh, it’s nothing new” she replied nonchalantly, turning her attention back to the computer.

Finally, the suits managed to exit Henderson’s office, but to John’s surprise, Simone still did not offer the green light he so required, as she merely shook her head in feigned apology. Exiting the washroom, Nina returned, only to identify the dejected look on John’s face.

“Still no?” She asked, to which Blake nodded upsettingly. Never was he the one to give up. Except this time, he was compelled to. A part of him wondered if it was his sheer naiveté blinding him. Sighing, it seemed that Nina Langdon was not going to take this anymore.

“Well, here goes nothing”

She muttered, taking a deep breath, “Ma’am?”

Changing her voice to a more polite tone, Nina approached the secretary, “Uh… it’s Simone right? I’m sorry but I think there’s a problem with the lock in the washroom. Could you check it out for me?”

Confused, the young woman seemingly was encouraged to listen. “Yeah sure...” She said, standing up to follow Nina towards the washroom. Getting up , John leaned towards that direction to listen:

“The door seems fine” he heard the young woman’s voice echo, “…Where exactly is the proble-HEY!!!”

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry! See? I told you there’s something wrong with the lock. Let me-Let me get some help, okay?”

Smirking to himself, John could detect Nina’s feigned innocence with his eyes closed. And within seconds, she appeared before him, for time was of the essence:

“I locked her in. GO GO GO!” She hissed.

Suddenly tension was high, and while Nina kept watch by the washroom, John made his way to Henderson’s office. One way or another, he was certain to charge his way in and obtain answers.

“I hope we can put an end to this soon, Mr. Henderson…”

John paused. He had to, upon hearing a polite male voice through the door, which conveniently was never completely closed. And that was when he realized, out of the 4 men that entered half and hour earlier, only 3 had left. Holding his breath, John remained frozen as he could possibly be.

“….the Police is starting to get suspicious. Did you see the two waiting outside?”

“What? They’re still there?? I figured making them wait will make them leave”

Erik Henderson’s irritated voice boomed loud enough to end up in John’s ears with clarity. Given the tone of this conversation, he was more than certain this was of great importance. And when he took out his phone and pressed record, he was grateful of his decision.

For the answers he desired for, were finally handed to him on a silver platter. For the waiting finally seemed worthwhile. For Henderson’s attempts were merely futile.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Your legs shook with nervousness in the taxi, when you made your way to Wayne Tower.

The fact you were merely dressed in Bruce’s black T-shirt and your sweatpants did not seem relevant at all at this point, for it was vital that you be there. For Clara. Especially since her phone call kept replaying in your mind on a constant loop:

_“You might think I’m nuts but, I think I may have a stalker situation. Told you! It’s nuts, but had a feeling ever since I came to Wayne Enterprises. Uh…weeks later, it started to get worse…that’s why…that’s why I even had to leave sooner than my contract. When I left, I thought it would get better, but now I’m getting these weird silent calls and-Oh god! I didn’t know who else to call. Can we meet at Wayne Tower, please? Its the safest place I could think of…”_

The moment you felt the vehicle slow down, you were not hesitant to quickly stuff extra change you had into the pleased driver’s hand, jumping out of the car soon after. “You alright, sport?” Bill the Doorman inquired, as he saw you dash towards his direction. “Yeah!” You panted, “...by the way, did you see Clara come in?” “The consultant lady?” The man inquired, “Sure, I-” he paused when you made your way inside in a flash. Already past closing time, the building was almost unoccupied. Thus, the elevators were kinder. Tapping your foot impatiently as you made your way up, you truly wished for Clara’s safety. In your life, You were proudly capable of getting your Best Friend Allison our of debt. But tonight, you wondered if you were truly able to help out Clara? Would you possess the necessary sources? “CLARA!?!?” Yelling out, you jumped into the HR Floor. Only to find no one there. “Boss! What you doing here?” Except for Greg, the Assistant Manager, who walked towards you with his bag slung across his chest. Panting, you were certain you were a mess. Truthfully you did not care. “Looking...” you panted, “...for Clara…” you said, holding him by his forearms, “Did you see her?” You inquired in seriousness. “Yeah I did...” he appeared confused, “ ...said she was heading to the roof....” Greg added, “I mean, it was kinda weird to see her back after the goodbye and-” “Okay great, Thanks Greg!” You would normally feel remorseful for cutting him off this way, yet this was not the time. For it seemed you simply were not blessed with enough time. With the technology of Wayne Enterprises, getting to the top floor was not task at all, yet even the mere few seconds seemed terribly slow. “Please, Please! Don’t be in trouble” You muttered to yourself, “Please...” Jumping out once again, your heartbeat reached a new level of speed, whilst you prayed to find her outside on the rooftop.

“CLARA? I-”

Halting in your tracks, you froze. With immense shock. A shock you had never faced before in your life. Clara Bennett stood by the edge of the rooftop. Except she was not alone.

“No!” you breathed, “ Alpha... ” The pain of the strangulation haunted you once more, upon seeing the dark figure. Grabbing her tightly by the back of her neck, Alpha stood beside Clara, with a gun pointed directly into her lowered head. Given the distance, you had difficulty tracing Clara’s emotions at this point. Regardless, you knew she was a mess.Your heart pounded even further with desperation. Were you really capable of assisting now? “YOU!” You cried, taking a step forward, “W-What are you doing here??” Desperation forced you with an inquiry. For you were genuinely impatient for answers.However, Alpha did not reply. A passenger plane headed towards the direction of Wayne Tower. You would not have paid it much attention if it were not for Alpha looking up. What plan did it have? You were helpless. “What do you want with her? She’s got nothing to do with this!” You yelled with desperation as the plane flew overhead with enough proximity, forcing you to yell out even further as Alpha grabbed Clara tighter. The sound emitting from the flying machine was thunderous, and so was your fear: “Please! Just leave her out of th-” An air shattering bang struck you hard on the ears, leaving you frozen. It was a gunshot, and it seemed quite evident. Especially when Alpha finally lowered its gun, leaving Clara Bennett to fall on the ground, like a piece of meat. Suddenly, all your worst fears had come to light.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!”

You bellowed, your feet urging you to dash over to her body. Alpha had disappeared somehow, and truthfully you did not care. “Clara? Clara?” You cried out, as tears flowed down your cheeks like a raging stream, “Oh my god! Oh my god!” you whimpered, seeing her slumped on her stomach facing down, body unmoving, “ Please don’t be dead, Please…” you said, as you turned her over. Except your tears did not make sense, when you realized why she was a mess. For it was not Clara. As much as you were certain it was her clothes and the hairstyle, it was not her. Though it was someone seemingly familiar.

“E-Emilio??”

You muttered softly, eyes widened by the sight of the man dead on the ground. However, you were filled with another confusion. If this was Emilio in disguise, then what of the real Clara? Where was she all along?

_Bang!_

A thundering clap rang in your ears as your body jerked with surprise. Before you knew it, you found your own self falling to the ground in an instant.

You landed on your back with a loud thud! Your breathing was loud, but your heartbeat was louder. Even your sight did not fail to grow blurry. Thus, numbness had taken over you whilst you were knee deep in confusion. Only within a few seconds did a raging pain arose from your stomach. You were shot. Were you to meet Emilio’s fate as well?

“Don’t worry...Clara is okay” 

Screams exited your lips the moment Alpha’s voice haunted you, all the while pressing it’s foot on your stomach, right on the gunshot. Raging pain enraged itself even further. Suddenly your vision was far from blurry as you watched the dark figure stand before you.

“In fact, she’s more than..okay”

Alpha said, with its free hand reach for its mask. You drew in deep breaths, “H-How?” You coughed weakly, “How do you know?”

Your inquiry seemed remorseful when you saw the figure slowly unmask oneself. And the moment it freed itself from the constraints, the moment your eyes caught the sight of the one behind it, every trace of oxygen suddenly expired.

For it was Clara.

Eyes widening even further, your heart plummeted straight deep, and hope was nonexistent anymore. Clara Bennett, the consultant was Alpha, the Assassin this entire time? Worst of all, the one who had been trying to eliminate your existence?

“No no no no…”

You kept repeating through the pain, “I mean, Henderson being an ass, I can understand, but this?” You muttered weakly. With a scoff brimming with sadness, you looked at her directly, “You’re not even a consultant , are you?”

You inquired, which was followed by a cough.

“Why else wouldn’t I be working at Hudsons, the best HR consultancy company?” She chucked coldly, with her eyebrow raised, “They’re too legit to fake your way in…it’s definitely a grueling process”

You screamed further, as she continued to press on to the wound tighter with her foot. Standing tall and looking down at you, Clara’s eyes had no life whilst her lips adjusted her expression close to smugness. A smugness that seemed much colder than what you saw in her on the very first day. Dressed in her black suit and armor vest, she was the epitome of power. And before her, you were certainly powerless beyond all measure.

Being smothered with pain, it was evident you were about to meet your maker. Worst of all, to face the end with treachery. Inevitability cannot be amended, thus you had no choice but to remain calm.

If only you spoke to Bruce one last time before all this. If only. Your heart may have not suffered from the bullet, yet it already was shattered into a million pieces. How could Clara do this?

“That’s quite the risk you took…” you breathed with snark, “...revealing yourself with all the CCTV’s around.” “Wouldn’t exactly be a risk if the cameras are rewired now, would it?” Clara replied with thicker snark, “Besides, I had help” You gasped the moment your eyes caught the sight of Emilio standing beside her, his head donned with red stains and no wig. You chuckled sadly. Indeed, he was never dead after all. Easily fitting the profile of the Bodega shootout, you never felt this idiotic to not notice. “Loyalty has its perks, you know that” Clara smiled, her actions familiar yet different at the same time. Your eyes grew watery. Indeed, you knew. However, little did she know she took advantage of yours. “So all that…” you began, voice choking with emotion, “…the initial dispute, driving me up the wall…” you sniffed, “…frustrating me, questioning my abilities, then..” “-Making up with you and being friends shit blah blah...yeah! It was all an act” she said, shrugging it off with casualty, “…how else could I get you to trust me?” It was a nightmare come to life. It was that unfathomable. Beyond your comprehension . Losing trust was never a shock. But to the degree of murder, definitely a first. “And here I thought I made a new friend…” you muttered, holding back your tears. “For a second I thought the same…” Clara added, to your genuine surprise, “…truthfully anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend, I won’t lie….” she said, her tone growing sombre whilst you caught a sense of warmth in her eyes, “…but…” blinking the warmth away, her orbs were chilled once more, “…you know what they say: ‘Never mix business with Personal’ ” A part of you longed for the goodness in her to overpower her taste for blood. “Still…” you said, through gritted teeth, “ I think there REALLY was no need for theatrics like this ” you said, looking at the emotionless Emilio. He had trained well, you had a feeling. And so was Clara. Was her name really that ? You wondered.

“True…” Clara acknowledged with a nod. Fearful whimpers left you the moment she stepped away from your stomach, cocked the gun and pointed right at you. “…but you were not so easy to kill now, were you?” She said, “…especially with your special friend watching over you the whole time”

Panting, your eyes squinted with confusion, “W-Who?“

“She meant me!”

A familiar growl, it awakened your senses in a flash, alarming the others as another black figure jumped in to shield you.

Batman. Bruce.

The sight of the majestic, flowing cape and the pointed ears brought a sense of security to you once again. Even if you were dying.

“Well…” Clara pointed her gun at him with a smile, “…this was an eventuality” “YOU AGAIN!”

Fuming with anger, Emilio yelled out upon mere sight of him. Fascinating how anger and rage blasts through his cold exterior similar to a bomb.

“You won’t get to her…” Batman growled, “…without going through me”

“Don’t worry!” Clara responded, “We won’t disappoint”

All before she began to fire shots at him, to your horror.

But Batman was indeed Batman. And with the shots being deflected with no hesitation, he seemingly managed to approach her close enough for an offense attack, until Emilio dove in, lunging at Batman with enough ferocity, he fell backwards. Getting up, you watched him finding himself being surrounded by two assassins circling him like a pack of wolves. Impatient Emilio attacked first, with a diagonal kick right on his stomach, providing Clara enough opportunity to kick from the back. Though attacked from multiple sides, Batman did not falter. With his sturdy frame safeguarding him, defense was his only option for the time being. However, that did not stop him from making life difficult for the two.

Panting hurriedly, you watched the Dark Knight, the man you truly cared for, being attacked by merciless assassins. This sight, it certainly was not the what you hoped for him. Not another death. Not when your own life was almost slipping away.

Except, you came to a realization. Was it not that you had been “slipping away” for longer than expected? Placing a hand over the gun shot wound with suspicion, you felt through it. Looking at the hand, you gasped.

For there was no blood. Not even one drop.

With fingers tracing over your stomach further, you sighed with relief, when you were reminded why exactly.

Pure adrenaline and sheer motivation energized your heart to pump fast and for you to jump up to your feet. You were adamant in helping him. But you were well aware of your own limited capabilities. Watching the violent encounter, you suddenly heard an object drop. It was your phone, vibrating with a call. From John Blake.

“Officer Blake!” You answered with haste, “Thank God…” you wailed with desperation.

_“Ma-am! Wait! Whats going on?”_ He inquired with concern, _“ You okay?”_

“It’s Alpha!” You cried, as you crouched on to the ground, “We’re being attacked at Wayne Tower-DUCK!” You cried, looking at struggling Bruce, “Batman’s here but-”

_“Okay! Okay! Stay Calm! We’ll be on our way…”_

The moment you hung up, a text suddenly appeared on the screen. Also from Blake, which read:

_Henderson on tape. This may be useful with Alpha. Hurry!_

Seeing a voice file attached right below, your eyes squinted with confusion. What could that possibly mean? However, patience was beyond your reach at the moment. Placing your trust on John Blake, you remained crouched and listened to the file. The moment the recording finally finished, your eyes widened with shock.

Amidst the chaos in the background, you stared at the phone screen. For the only question lingering in your conscious was: Could this actually solve everything?


	10. Life Sentence

Serene was the nocturnal sky, generously adorned with stars that shone like diamonds. Though an obstinate circle of clouds slowly advanced from the distance, the sky brimmed with enough confidence. Enough to conquer the night with its serenity. A sheer contradiction to the chaos that conquered the rooftop of Wayne Tower. Chaos that morphed into a fight to the death.

Gripping on to the phone, a surge of hope rushed through your system within a matter of seconds. For Blake’s message helped. It was the solution to all this. “LOOK OUT!” Batman’s growl made you look back. Your face grew pale the moment your eyes caught the sight of Emilio, pointing a gun at you. All happened in a matter of seconds. “You’re getting away that easy!” He said, chill embodying him with his hand in the trigger. It seemed death was greedy for your company. Frozen in place, Would you accept? “Goodby-Ow!” A surprise attack greeted Emilio from the back as the Dark Knight forcefully bashed his head with his elbow, leaving Mr. Slender on the ground, fully unconscious. You sighed looking at Batman, relieved to find him well. Except, you realized the evening was not fully resolved. Wait! Your heart raced frantically. Where was Clara all the sudden? Darkness was an ally to Clara, camouflaged as she ambushed Batman from the back. You gasped as you saw her grab his neck with a black wire, forcing him to fall on his knees as she began to strangle him with it. A strong man, he certainly was. You needed no proof. However, sneak attacks such a this were practically anyone’s weakness. Thus, his agonizing roars frightened you. Seemed that death turned its attention somewhere else. And that frightened you more. “No…Bruce” You whimpered to yourself, as your heartbeat grew fast in ten folds. Never had you lost anyone you cared for. And as weak as it seemed, you were not prepared to lose him. Not him. Not him at all.

“Wait! WAIT!!” You yelled at Clara, “DON’T DO THIS! NOT TO HIM!!” Unfortunately, those words did not reach Clara’s ears. Not when her focus was elsewhere. Even through the cowl, Bruce’s face had turned gaunt, struggling to pull the wire off his neck, but failing miserably. With gritted teeth and groans of frustration, Batman was as helpless as he could be. Smothering yourself by the sight of him this way, tears pooled around your eyes. And at that moment.That very moment, was when a memory flashed before you:

_“You know what? It’s a darn shame Joe Chill didn’t finish the job…He should have gotten rid of the entire Wayne family”_

You remembered Henderson’s harsh words, insulting and harming the reputation of the man you admired before you at the hotel one fateful night. Then you also remembered the rage in your eyes, taking justice into action as your fist bashed through his nose.

Now here you were, having to stand up for the same man once more, except in actual dire circumstances. For it was his life that was harmed instead of his reputation. Being the reckless woman you were before will certainly not help.Not with her. Not with an opponent of this magnitude. As time ticked fast, you had to take action. Smart was key. Practicality was key. His life was key. Tightening your fists, you drew in a deep breath:

“ALPHA!!…” You cried out, to which she did not answer once again. Pressing your lips together, you yelled louder: “CLARA!! I KNOW, OKAY?…” You said, "I know, being in your position, you don’t wanna hear me out. I know!” You continued, “Especially me being the target but…” drawing in another breath for courage, you added, “But I ask you to make an exception...Oh god!” Covering your mouth, You gasped as she strangled him tighter. Unaffected, Clara scoffed: “No offense but…A job is a job…” Gathering the courage that spilled all around, you held on to the phone tightly: “Yeah maybe but..What if the job is NOT worth it?” You inquired loudly. Looking up, she seemed a bit surprised. “What?” “I mean…” you paused, “Is Henderson really giving you what he promised?” You said, raising both arms, “Or don’t you have a feeling that he’s stalling ?” Clara stood straight. “What makes you say that??” She snapped defensively. “This…” You replied, pointing at your phone as you played the Blake’s file on loudspeaker: It was a conversation between two men.

_“Sir, about the Bruiser, I think the police maybe onto us”_ One man said, his tone rife with concern.

_“Don’t worry, she’ll finally be taken care of”_ the other voice replied. Which seemingly was Henderson’s.

_“_ _When do you want to wire the rest of the payment to Alpha?”_

Henderson’s cackle was loud, _“Payment??”_ He repeated, _“No that’s not gonna happen, Paterson”_

_“Sir?”_ Paterson was confused.

_“This Alpha..he’s is a sly one, and definitely not the obedient kind. Do you think my plan was to pay that son of a bitch in full?? Nah...as soon as the job is done, I’m gonna get them all arrested...Cause no one...No one messes with Henderson”_

_“_ _But sir-”_

_“THAT’S FINAL!”_

Calmer was what you felt, as you put the phone back in your pocket. A few seconds of silence was all that required for Clara to loosen her grip on Batman. Her expression changed. It was filled with shock, as if the recording had slapped her in the face.

“Don’t you see??” You chuckled sadly, “Henderson is trying to make a fool out of ALL of us.” As you pointed at her, at Batman, even Emilio, “In the end...it’s us who’s getting screwed” Staring at the ground, Clara’s eyebrows furrowed. Being a pawn in someone else’s game was never good news, “That message could have easily been fabricated! ” She snapped with naiveté. You smiled sadly.

“I think you pretty much know that I don’t do that. I never do that” you said, tone brimming with confidence, “Remember, you once called me an unprofessional thug with anger issues? Well guess who’s exactly just that??” You added, “You’re not a reckless one, Clara. I know that. Don’t... let one bad client ruin your life, just don't”

Silence followed you soon after, sending you in to spirals of concern. Yet, it was evident you did your best. And waiting with bated breath seemed worthwhile, when Clara released finally Batman from her grasp. Falling on to the ground, you watched him gasp for air. As much as you longed to be there by his side, you merely kept standing, resolute in protecting his identity and your relationship with him. You stood as if he meant very little for you. Painful as it was, it had to be done. Yet, it did not stop you from smiling with relief. 

“Here you are, getting away from death once again” you heard Clara say, as you found her looking at you with a smug expression, “Wait!” She paused, her smile disappearing, “ If I shot you…” she said, pointing at you, “…then…why aren’t you bleeding?”

Standing up slowly, you pulled up your t-shirt, revealing the black bulletproof vest, with the bullet still intact. Mouth slightly parted, Clara certainly appeared surprised. Upon seeing her reaction, you were certainly relieved to have listened to Alfred Pennyworth’s careful instructions earlier. You were relieved you actually listened.

“Loyalty has its perks, you were right” You said with a smile. You sensed Bruce looking at you, pleased. And if Alfred was there, he would not hesitate to offer a prideful nod.

Clara chuckled, before walking towards the now-groaning Emilio. And truthfully, you did not mind.Bad blood was never a necessity between the two of you. Regardless of all that happened, regardless of her attempts to wipe your existence off the face of the earth, your eyes could never put in a pair angry glasses when it came to Clara. Hurt you were, truly. But never wrath. And you were relieved. For you could empathize, for you respected her for who she truly was: a woman who took her job very seriously. Picking Emilio up, she looked over to you: “Everything aside…” she began, “I meant what I said...” she said, “...it has been an honor knowing you. But...it’s up to you to believe me” she added whilst shrugging. All you could do was to nod. For it seemed the most appropriate. And with a sudden cloud of smoke bursting before you, she and Emilio disappeared.

“Bruce!” You breathed worriedly, dashing towards Batman helping him slowly get back up. For finally, you were free to feel relieved for him. Breathing deeply, he looked you straight in the eyes through his cowl: “Are-Are you oka-”

He was cut off, as you decided to kiss him with utmost passion.

This kiss, it encompassed relief. Relief to find him alive and out of death’s reach. It encompassed of your guilt, of your inability to assist him sooner. And by his enthusiasm kissing you back, a rush of excitement coursed through you. Especially when you came to the realization you not just kissing Bruce Wayne, you were also kissing Batman. And that was not a common occurrence. Shrieking Police sirens from downstairs pulled both of you away. Given the sounds coming from inside the building, you knew there would be police company.

“Go...” You said to him, “...it’s okay” “You sure?” He inquired deeply, to which You nodded. “Absolutely...I can handle it” And you certainly were confident about it.

The roar of thunder surprised you, signaling the hasty arrival of cold showers, descending from the dark clouds that now had completely taken over the skies. Looking up, you smiled as the continuous drops refreshed your face.

“Well, whaddaya know?” you began, as you turned to look back at him “…it’s-” Only to find he had disappeared, “….raining”.

Amused once again by his signature move, You smiled to yourself, “So cool…” you muttered, looking over your shoulder the moment the rooftop door suddenly flew open, as a group of policemen finally swarmed out with John Blake’s familiar face leading them.

Though the clear skies were serene, the clouds truthfully seemed to have actually brought rains of hope in disguise. For finally, all was well for you. With an non washable smile on your face, you indulged in the rain for as long as adulthood permitted you to.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gotham city, yet again declared its intention to never rest, and the Gotham Police was clear proof. But as you sat across John Blake’s desk, you were certain of the fact at least your heart could rest easy tonight. And you were grateful.

“Thanks for this by the way…” you said, gently pulling the neckline of the gray hoodie you had on. The rains of hope were refreshing, yet you were drenched by the end. Thus, the gray hoodie that was lent to you was a life savor.

“Oh, Officer Langdon had a spare one so..”

Blake replied casually, before looking over at Nina Langdon. You also looked over at her with surprise. Working on her police reports with diligence, she was the epitome of bad-assery in your eyes.

“You’re welcome” eyes meeting yours, Nina said coolly with a smile. Relieved, an inaudible “Thank You” escaped your lips as your head slightly bowed involuntarily. Nodding back, her eyes quickly move towards Blake’s, her smile growing larger. And you were immediately reminded of the visit from last time.

“I know…” You began softly, forcing Blake to look back at you, “…it’s not my place but…” you added, as he leaned forward with concern “I’ve been tracking some serious sparks between the two of you since my first time here…” you stated. And to your relief, Blake chuckled, making John chuckle, “…please tell me something’s going on-”

“Oh yeah there is…” John said, “…for sure” He confirmed with a nod.

“AHA!” You snapped your fingers victoriously, “So I DO have the sense. Thank goodness” you laughed alongside him. As the laughter subsided, you took a deep breath: “You were the real hero today, Officer…” you uttered, crossing your legs, “…I mean, if it weren’t for the recording…” you breathed in, “…it would have been one hell of a bloody evening…”

“Yeah…but …" he began, “I don’t know if I can use this against Henderson” a downcast expression clouded his face. Your eyebrows furrowed as you suppressed a sudden yawn.

“What do you mean?”

“You kidding right? An Officer recording a conversation through eavesdropping?” His eyes questioned your sanity, “ Wouldn’t exactly go well with our case…”

“Oh yeah…” a trace of enthusiasm left your system as you nodded. How naive you were to even assume this would be child’s play, “…and I bet the CCTV cameras had something to catch” you muttered, slowly coming to the disappointing realization. You may have escaped death. But the root of all danger, the man with the power and the riches, would be left unaffected. As if nothing significant occurred.

“I’m sorry this was a dead end,Ma’am” Blake said sadly. The vibration of your phone urged you to look down, seeing the text brought a smile. A comforting smile. “Not entirely” you replied, looking back at him, “I mean, We know who planned it all, right?And the assassin will have no business with me anymore..so…” you paused, “…not all hope is lost” Smiling warmly, you slowly got up, “You saved many lives today, that counts. Thank you...for everything, Officer Blake”

Officer Langdon stood next to Blake, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking at her hand, he turned back to you with a smile full of content. Fortunate you were truly to be arrested by him that fateful evening. Fortunate you were to have him believe in you. You were truly fortunate.

Standing by the entrance of the precinct, you breathed in deep. A smile was inevitable the moment your eyes caught the sight before you. Dressed in a fine suit as always, Bruce Wayne leaned against his Black Lamborghini as he waited for you late at night. With the streets almost empty at that hour, you were truthfully quite relieved to find him there. And admittedly, the sight of him instantly grabbed you by the hand, leading you to the very first morning when he showed up this way.

“You clean up pretty good, Mr. Wayne” You jested, slowly walking towards him. He smiled: “Part of the job, I guess” he responded which drove you to a chuckle, “Let’s go home”

A faint camera shutter sound intruded your ears, capturing your attention. Looking to your left, you spotted a young, scrawny looking man shyly scurrying away with a camera phone in hand. What photo did he take? A part of you longed to know, however the other greater part did not seem to care, for you truly were not in the shape to mind at all.

Getting in to the vehicle, memories that still seemed fresh revisited you. That first conversation, getting your hand treated, accidentally having your poor heart stirred. Leaning against the passenger seat, a luxurious sense of comfort brought out another yawn from you.

“I gotta say…” Bruce began, starting the engine, “The vest, I really did not see that coming”

“Hmmmm” you hummed, occupied in the comfort with your eyes closed. “But really, that was very clever of Alfr-”

His words were faint, growing even softer. For you were a willing victim to the exhaustion , which was effortlessly brought out by the comfort of an expensive leather car seat.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Erik Henderson was impatient, and it certainly showed. With his silk robes moving around, he paced from one corner of his bedroom to the other with speed. For along with impatience came disappointment.

“Is the girl here yet?? Where the fuck are they?”

He snarled loudly, when he sat on one of armchair. As for the Bruiser, he was promised the deed would be done tonight, with the result presented tomorrow morning. But until then, it did not hurt for him to engage in some early celebrations. Preferably with the company of his usual lineup of high end call girls. However, they were late.

Along with his ill temper and lack of appreciation to his wife, infidelity was high on the list. And tonight, his body was ready with much enthusiasm. He was ready to feel like a man. Ready to indulge in the sight of the women pleasure one another, only to pleasure him soon after. Still, they were late.

“Apologies! Mr. Henderson”

His eyes to shot up by the sound of a brunette woman. She stood by entrance of his room wearing a trench and beige heels, her full lips and big eyes growing distinctive as she began to walk towards him. Henderson raised his eyebrows:

“Wait a minute!” He said, as she approached him, “You’re not the girl I asked for ...” he said, rising from the chair angrily, “Why aren’t you answering me, you bitc-ARGH!”

Henderson cried out loud, when he realized the woman grabbed him by the arm, only to twist it effortlessly, switching to grip his neck tightly before she stabbed his stomach with a small knife. With his defenses weakened and knife still in stomach, he was lowered back to his chair. However, her hand did not leave his neck.

“Wh-” Henderson began breathlessly, “Who the fuck are you?” He inquired.

“Perhaps this...might jog your memory” the woman said, as she proceeded to wear a black mask, that shaped like a skull. Eyes widened, Henderson just could not fathom what he just witnessed.

“Alpha!?” He breathed. “Indeed, I am…” Clara replied, now in that familiar robotic voice. “You’re…” he stuttered, “…you’re a wo-”

“Ugh!” She shook her head,“Save me the sexist bullshit” she added annoyingly, whilst taking off the mask,“Looks like you were never gonna pay for our services, huh?” She inquired, “And I bet ...” she said, her free hand going through his chair while the knife was still intact, “….you have an alarm for the police to show up, hmmm?” She raised her eyebrows, finally discovering his mobile phone, “Heh! Just what I thought...” She remarked with a chuckle. So the Bruiser was right all along.

Speechless and injured, Henderson only could hyperventilate weakly. Clara smiled at him coldly. Funny how the tables have been turned. Funny how the man once was powerful now reeked of sheer desperation.

“I knew You’ve always been bad, Mr.Henderson” she began, “…but THIS? This disrespect? is just unforgivable. So…here’s what we’re gonna do…” She added, menace evident in her tone while she twisted the knife harder into his stomach, that sent him screaming, “You and I…we are gonna take a little trip… out of Gotham”

Fear translated in to Henderson’s quivering lips, “For-For h-how long?”

“Oh….” Ready to show her true colors, Clara Bennett flashed an evil grin, “…indefinitely”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The blue hour greeted your fluttering eyes gently the next morning. Stretching lazily, you felt your presence on a bed. It seemed the car seat was full of comfort it sent you to the deepest slumber. The blue hour appeared more graceful at the Wayne Penthouse. It was indeed quite the beauty. But the beauty was intensified the moment your eyes glimpsed upon the man laying beside you.The man who gazed long enough for you to smile shyly. 

“I dozed off last night huh?” You inquired, your tone rife with sleepiness.

He nodded gently. Pressing your face against the pillow, embarrassment took control. The thought of Bruce Wayne carrying your sleeping figure all the way to bed was more than you could imagine. What if you snored? What if you drooled? Oh! The horror!

“I’m sorry...” you mumbled, looking at him. However, he shook his head.

“Don’t need to...” he replied, his breathy tone sending shivers down your spine. You raised your eyebrows: “Shouldn’t you should be sleeping?” you inquired playfully, whilst laying on your side.

“Don’t want to...” He said, moving closer to you.

His tone may have been gentle, yet it did not mean he was not confident about it. And the moment you felt his lips press against yours, that confidence suddenly had more reason. Kissing him back, you indulged it as you would indulge your morning coffee. Even better. His kiss at dawn was a gentle fire, that was lit to spread warmth around a once cold and lifeless room, to give it the life it once had. His kiss was also a reminder of what you needed. A need that was urgent. Pulling away gently, you glanced upon the surprised expression in his face. You could empathize why, and you were surely were not planning to disappoint.

Maintaining his gaze, you dipped your hands under the white sheets, stripping yourself off your sweatpants and underwear as fast as you could. He was certainly fascinated as you tossed the sheet aside, only to slowly straddle him, wearing nothing but the gray hoodie. A faint gasp left you when your naked mound made subtle contact with his shorts. It caused friction. More importantly, it caused sheer arousal that stimulated the entirety of your senses. Seeing him so calm beneath you, it certainly was a pleasurable sight. Balancing yourself over the mattress with one hand, you were surprised at how you managed to pull down his shorts with ease, receiving his full cooperation to remove it completely. You were calm, yet daring this morning.

The sight of Bruce draw in his shaky breath as you slowly sank into his abundantly erect manhood caused weakness in your knees. However, you had to be strong. Your damp opening welcomed him whole, as you finally sat with comfort. Finally becoming one, you stretched yourself, pulling your hoodie off, leaving you completely bare. With your hands resting on his bare chest, you permitted the gentle blue morning filter wash over you when you began to roll your hips in slow rhythm. For you were a lazy rider, mounted on a horse who took you home with relaxation. For you were both relaxed, for you were both calm. This morning, it need not be a passionate race that needed a speedy finish. It was merely just two lovers on a slow journey, intimate and brimming with emotion.

Amidst the breathy moans exchanged between the two, Your eyes conversed with his. You told him how indebted you were to him in every way. You stressed how you wished every second with him was longer than the others. You apologized for every single moment you hurt him without your knowledge. He acknowledged them all, surprising you as he sat up in a flash. Wrapping his arms around your waist, his fingers explored your bare back, feeling its curves before he proceeded to envelope his lips in yours in a slow, yet passion inducing kiss. He kissed you with a mission. As if he longed to fulfill your wish, as if he was on a fierce attempt to slow down time. The manner his tongue embraced your own, certainly was a display of how this pleasure was to be indulged in the slowest, possible manner.

And it certainly meant taking one’s sweet time.

Distracted with his kisses, you were even unaware of his right hand roaming over to cup your left breast. In the midst of the morning chill, he warmed it with his generous palm, his thumb gently running over the now erect bud. The fact he savored this act slow, roused you even further. Shivering moans exited your lips the moment his delicious mouth replaced his thumb, latching on to it. The manner of which he suckled it, the manner he tasted it with passion, provided a new form of life within you. Kissing his head frantically, you continued to moan. You adored this man, you could not deny it. In fact, you could burst into tears by the thought of it. With his lips now placing gracious kisses around the softness of your breast, sparks of fire began to spread. Your fingers traced over the strangle marks on his neck, causing your lips to quiver with emotion.

Kissing his neck with determination, you hoped you would not inflict more pain upon him ever again. He heard your hopes, as his own lips frantically looked for yours to kiss you once again. Surprise was clearly the main role this morning. Your eyes widened the moment he quickly turned, flipping you back to bed, hovering over you.

Holding on the headboard, Bruce continued to move inside of you, frustratingly slow. His soft breathy moans blessed your ears, while his finger felt your sensitive nub at your opening, providing ample stimulation to throw your head back and feel the headboard behind you. He breathed in your name religiously, urging you to look at him. He spoke to you in hushed tones. He swore to protect you always, no matter what may come his way. He swore with such passion and desperation.

You believed him, with all your heart you longed to. However, you were also realistic. This was all on the brink of passion. For truthfully, Life never was always kind to everyone who walked this earth. Exceptions would always exist, even where he could not show up. And you did not take them to heart. Not one bit. For you knew better. As he buried his face on your neck, adorning it with kisses, that was when you decided, deep in your heart, to make your own promise.

Blinded by passion or not, you swore. Your swore to be at your best, and keep yourself safe. And whatever trouble may announce its arrival, he would never blamed for it. Never ever. For he was no god. He was only a man. And he was yours.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hues of yellow infused with the blue as the sunlight secretly crept into the penthouse. It brought more color. But nothing could replace the magic of the blue hour, and you were grateful to have made great use of it this morning. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you slowly put the pants back on, whilst the gentle yellow light grazed over your naked torso. Bruce’s hand stroked your shoulder blades, surprising you even further when you felt his blessed lips on the lower back. Biting your lip shyly, you proceeded to dress yourself with the gray hoodie once more. But in fact, butterflies still managed to flutter within you. If only words existed for you to describe the effect this man had on you, they would be used fervently. But since there were none, you knew you would fail to do him justice. The value you held for him was beyond all measure. And that was why you were reminded of what you longed to tell him before:

“Bruce?”

“Hmmm?”

Lazy hums escaped Bruce when you turned to his reclined figure in bed. Sitting crossed legged, nervousness washed all over. You wished for a distraction. You wished to remain in his arms a bit longer. But this was mandatory, thus a deep breath was a necessity:

“I got a job offer...from Hudson’s”

You said. Surprised, Bruce slowly sat up.

“The HR company?”

To which you nodded slowly, “Yeah…And I think…” you paused, “I think I’m gonna take it”

You watched him slowly process the information he just received. It was evident with his concerned expression. “You’re… leaving Wayne Enterprises?”

He breathed in inquiry. You froze. For that sentence simply forced your heart to clench tightly. And the fact those words exited his lips in an innocent manner, made it truly worse. Nostalgia hit you violently in the head. After an entire decade of devoting one’s life to this company, it would seem unthinkable. Yet, decisions such as these were not for the faint hearted. And you certainly were not one. 

“Yes I am…” you admitted, “But not right away…” you quickly added, moving closer to him, “…I still have a lot to do, like cover for Lillian during her leave, and If I am leaving, I’m gonna have to train whoever will be taking my place…I just…” you paused, “I just wanted to let you know…before I accept it”

Your clenched heart remained so, as silence filled the room. His doe-eyed expression was clear as day, taking in the news: “So…” he began, staring at you, “…It’s finally happening, huh?” He muttered.

Exhaling deep, you smiled softly: “I’ve been holding onto this company for so long cause of loyalty...that I didn’t even think of my own career…” you said, “But…after I met you, everything is starting to make sense, everything I need to do is coming to me” you continued, “So, If I leave… I can finally do what I’m really good at”

There was no mirror, yet you could feel your own eyes sparkle with excitement by the mere thought of it. You could imagine it already, walking over to Lucius Fox, handing in your notice of resignation. And you could certainly imagine his response as he would smile with a nod: “I understand” He would say, with a silent exchange of understanding for it was clear you were doing the right thing. You could imagine it all. Blinking that future away, you looked at Bruce:

“And if I leave…” you said, “I don’t have to question my liberties anymore, especially when I think about us...” you paused, breathing deeply, “If that’s what you really want. Cause…” you added as you bravely cupped his face, “…that’s what I want”

When silence overpowered the atmosphere, you grew concerned. But before you could make your way down that path, Bruce expressed his opinion by leaning forward with a loving kiss. A loving kiss that encompassed everything: His acknowledgement, his excitement, and even a taste of sadness.

“Well...” he breathed into your lips, “As much as I’m going to miss seeing you at office-” You chuckled, “You rarely get to see me unless you come by-” Chuckling back, he nodded, “Point made”. Concerned, you looked directly at him. “You upset?” You inquired, to which he immediately shook his head. “Actually…” he smiled, “I’m proud of you. The way you truly want to go far for what you really need, you inspire me. You give me hope” he added, “And yes! I do want this” holding both of your hands, he stressed, “So it’s definitely worth it” You gulped, as you realized that your heart had more to reveal that expected. Especially when you saw him show this much of enthusiasm. With a heartbeat strong enough to penetrate through your entire being, you began: “Bruce…” you paused, “That day when you bailed me out, I got a Life Sentence”

Suddenly, that smile of his disappeared with concern. To which you could only smile wider with amusement.

“I got a Life Sentence, because you stole my heart” you added, “And that’s a Sentence I was willing to take on. That’s a Sentence I could never get over.” You said, “I know, there will be a day…where you and I can walk hand in hand in public, with nothing to fear. We won’t have to worry about our reputation or our safety. I know that day will come soon” you continued, hope filled in your tone, “ But until then, I’m willing to do anything. I’m willing to be quiet, I’m willing to pretend, I’m willing to let the whole world believe I’m minding my own business, when I’m actually happily minding my own business…with you” holding his hands tightly, you spoke with adoration, “Cause given the current circumstances, I am not gonna give a shit about what everyone is gonna think, or about showing off. I just wanna be happy. And being by your side is one important factor of it. That’s it…” you took a deeper breath, “I love you, Bruce” you spoke in an emotional tone, “And the more time passes, I think I find it harder to deny that…”

Letting it all out, never did anything feel this taxing on you. Especially as you kept looking into his beautiful eyes that were a journey in itself to embark on.

“I wish you know…” Bruce began, “…how it frightens me to make promises” he said softly. The pain in his voice was evident. The pain he seemingly had held in all these years. You nodded fast.

“I know, i know…” you admitted in honesty, “Being in your…position, I don’t blame you. Not one bit. You don’t have to say anything, Bruce” you said for you truly meant it.

“But…” he began, holding your hands once more, “You will know in time...you will know how much I love you. Cause I do”

Jaw dropped, suddenly your clenched heart loosened up completely. His face formed a puzzled expression. “What?” “You just said it...” You said, chuckling when he finally came to the realization of what he just admitted. Euphoria, rushed though you as you covered your mouth with emotion. For ever since the day you fell for him, those words were what you always dreamed of hearing.

“Wow! You love me...” you voice broke, as tears formed within you, “…you do love m-” mumbled last words did not seem to matter when Bruce pulled you in for another gentle kiss. He loved you. Bruce Wayne he loved you. Unfathomable yet real. Immersed in his arms in an embrace, you rubbed his back with love.

“Don’t worry…” you assured, “I know what I’m getting into. And I’ll be here…” you paused, “…for a while. Okay…maybe even longer than that” you jested, as he began to laugh out loud. The sight of his laughter was what you cherished. And what you hoped to provide for him as long as you could.

You fixed your hair hurried upon seeing Alfred Pennyworth enter the room with morning tea. The fact he found you in bed with Bruce made you embarrassed.

“Sorry Alfred...” you muttered shyly. Alfred however, never looked this pleased. “Never apologize for putting a smile on Master Wayne’s face, Miss” He said, as he placed the tray on the bedside cupboard “And mine...”

A trickle of warmth engulfed your heart, to the point you felt your nose itch with the urge to cry once again. Scrunching up your nose, you smiled. Blessed it was truly to be this loved.

“Apparently,Henderson is missing”

“WHAT?” You and Bruce both inquired, looking at Alfred.

“That’s what it says in the papers” He responded, waving the newspaper in his hand.

Was it Clara’s doing? Was it her way of acquiring revenge? You could not help but wonder as Alfred began to read the mentioned article to Bruce. And then again, how ironic. Erik Henderson strongly wished for you to disappear, yet ended up disappearing himself.

The bedside cupboard beside you vibrated. Taking the phone, you found a text from Allison:

_lol…did you see this?_

Below the text was a link attached. A link that directed you to an article at a familiar website: wheresdabat.com

Your eyes widened by the sight of the photo that was above the article. A photo that showed you standing outside the Police Station with Bruce from last night. The article was written as the following:

_Just when we were filled with hope of a possible spark between Batman and the Bruiser, we run into another hurdle. For here we can see the Bruiser’s employer, Billionaire Socialite Bruce Wayne arrived to her legal rescue once again last night. What could it be? A Love Triangle perhaps? Or are we just kidding ourselves completely??_

Amused laughter erupted from your throat, causing Bruce and Alfred to look at you.

“Everything okay?” Bruce inquired.

“Yeah, its just...” you smiled, “It looks like the name Bruiser is gonna stick around for a while” you said, showing them the website article.

“Well…” Bruce began, “… it does have a ring to it” he added with a smile. 

“You know what?” You looked at them, “ I like it” You chuckled, “ I used to hate that name, so so much. But not anymore. Guess it’s my own alias now.” you said jokingly.

It was evident it would be a scar you would have to wear for a while. But in truth, it was a scar you would gladly wear. For that scar, it bailed you out, it brought you the liberation you desired, and it led you to love. Thus, you were not remorseful at all. No wonder you like it so.

Excitement bubbling within you in great speed, you began to form a text reply to your friend:

_Fuck!_

You sent in an instant.

_FUCK!!!_

It certainly did not take long for Allison to respond:

_Oh no ...what is it, Sweetie? I’m sorry but I thought it was just hilarious..._

Chuckling, you texted back:

_No it’s not that. Ali, I think..._

Over excitement led to accidentally hitting ‘send’ before you could finish typing.

_What ? What is it? You’re freaking me out here…_

Smiling upon seeing Allison’s reply, you looked up. Never did you imagine the sight of Bruce and Alfred causally having their morning tea would bring you such joy. With your smile still intact, you replied with the most happiness and the utmost confidence:

_I think it’s officially official with me and Bruce Wayne!!!_

_\------THE END---------_


End file.
